Forever Wonderland
by mindyracal
Summary: I'm Melody, the great-great-granddaughter of Alice of Wonderland. I always believed in the stories Grandmother told me and wished to go there. And then, one fateful day...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The commotion coming from the family room was getting to be too much for Melody. She loved her family but she needed some fresh air and some piece and quiet. If she didn't soon, she felt as if she would go mad. A smile crept on her face as she remembered the stories her great-great-grandmother Alice used to tell.

The stories of the Red and White Queen. The tea parties with the Mad Hatter, March Hare and the dormouse. The silly Tweedle Boys, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle Dum. The Garden of Live Flowers and the slaying of the Jaberwocky.

Most of the time Melody thought her great-great-grandmother told these stories for amusement. She had heard them since she was a child. And to a point, Great-Great-Grandmother Alice always seemed to make them feel real. Almost as if Melody herself could visit someday. Even her Mother's mother and her mother's grandmother told stories of this Wonderland. But why did her mother not?

Melody always wonder why her mother didn't want any part of Great-Great-Grandmother Alice's stories. They were whimsical nonsense and never hurt anyone. But it seemed that her mother thought them to be childish and flooded the mind.

Melody rather enjoyed the stories and looked forward to visiting her grandparents. Her mother kept things so straight laced at home it felt that even if she believed she could fly, she wouldn't be able to.

Melody took a tour of Alice's gallery. She walked past most of them but stopped upon one with a strange looking man. He had chalk-white skin, large friendly eyes, and bright orange hair.

"Hatter," she whispered to herself as she ran her finger over the bumpy surface.

She smiled and tried to picture the times that Alice ventured to Wonderland and visited with The Hatter and his friends. More often than not, Melody wished that someday she could visit, even if it was only in a dream. It seemed so magical.

So many things weighed on Melody in her life that she just wished that she could get away. Her job as a secretary wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Not only that, all her friends were married and had children. She always felt the odd ball out. Maybe it was her quiet nature when meeting new people that scared men away. After all, it always seemed they were into girls with a buxom chest, blonde hair and dim witted. And though she had the trademark blonde hair of her family, dim witted she was not. She had a brain and she thought most of the men in her time just didn't like the face that she could actually open her mouth and have an intelligent conversation.

The noises from the family slowly faded as Melody stepped outside into the summer sun. She closed her eyes and let the rays warm her face. The breeze was fragrant of lilacs and freshly cut grass. It was summer in London; Melody's favorite time of the year.

She stepped off the porch and took a stroll around the spacious yard. She forgot that Great-Great-Grandma Alice had a shrubbery maze put up many years ago for her children as a source of entertainment. It was finely pruned and as a child Melody enjoyed getting lost. It had been a few years since her last romp and she decided to take another. After all, being eight-and-twenty, you just didn't go about running through the maze. But at that moment, she felt she needed to embrace her child-like curiosity once again. She took off her flip flops, rolled up the hems of her jeans exposing her ankles, and pulled her long, blonde hair back in a pony tail.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" she said to herself.

She took off at a sprint running through the yard, heading straight for the opening of the maze. She ran around the first bend coming to a sudden stop. Which way; left or right? She closed her eyes and tried to map out the memory of her childhood. Right. She turned and ran around another bend. Round and round she went until she made it out of the other end without any other mistakes, ending back in the yard.

She wiped a glint of sweat off her brow and bent over placing her hands on her thighs. She felt the warm sun hit her back as she caught her breath. She smiled to herself and felt sweet intoxication of what it once again felt like to be a child. She placed her hands on her hips and stood back up surveying the spacious yard.

Over in the left corner by the bushes there was a strange ambient glowing. At first she thought that maybe it was just the sunlight reflecting off one of the lawn ornaments, but it moved.

With curiosity, she decided to take a look. Melody walked across the yard and headed over to the bushes. As she got closer, it seemed to move again. Never being one to ignore something, she kept following it. It brought her further into the bushes and it stopped and disappeared.

Melody inched closer to where the glowing was and stopped over the place where it disappeared. She heard some rustling and quickly turned to her left, then right. Her heart beat a little faster, being startled. When she turned back around she noticed a squirrel come out of the shrubbery. She screamed, taking a step back. Her heel got caught in a hole and before she could catch her footing, she was falling.

Falling, falling, falling. Her hair let loose from the ponytail and flailed around her face. Her screams echoed off the tunnel walls as she tried to reach in front of her. It was pitch black and she could see nothing. She could only hear the air blow past her ears as she fell deeper and deeper. The atmosphere got cooler the longer she fell. A couple times she ended up hitting the side of the tunnel as it twisted and turned. She didn't know anymore if she was falling up or down; she was turning so much.

With a sudden stop, she landed face first onto the hard, dirty ground. She kept her eyes closed a minute, afraid to move. When she finally found a rhythm to her breathing, she peeked one eye open. She couldn't see much since her hair covered her face. She winced as she moved her arm to free her face. She pushed herself up slowly, feeling the effects of the fall. She rubbed her arms and looked around her.

She was in a forest. The trees were bare and the wind creaked through the branches. The dried leaves floated around her dancing in the wind. The sky was dark with clouds, appearing as if it was about to rain. She could hear noises around her and they sent a shiver up her spine.

Melody thought for a moment that this place looked vaguely familiar, but didn't all barren trees in the Fall? She pushed herself to her feet and looked down the path that she was standing on. She hoped the direction she headed would send her to someone that would be able to help her find her way back home.

As the noises seemed to get louder and more eerie, Melody picked up her pace and tried to exit the forest as quickly as she could. She didn't like being in a strange place all by herself. She also realized she didn't have her cell phone on her to call in case she needed to help. Fear started to creep through her veins as she started running.

The forest seemed to go forever and she was started to get anxious thinking she made the wrong decision. Just as she was about to stop and turn back the other way, there was a clearing coming close.

"Finally," she whimpered and she picked up her sprint to a run.

When she made it to the end of the forest, she stopped and surveyed the area around her. It was open and the sky seemed to take on a different color. It was more red with hints of pink. But the clouds still made it feel dark and eerie. Ahead of her was a house. It seemed small from where she was standing but it still looked strangely familiar. She squinted and could see there was a light on inside.

As she got closer, the house started taking on a shape of it's own. It was slanted to the right a little, bearing cracks in the siding. The siding itself was starting to fall off and the windmill on top had tore sails. It was black, singed almost, looking like it was in a fire. Grass sprouted up between the cracks in the stone and a fog rolled around the house.

Melody furrowed her brow as she walked past a long table in the front yard. The place settings and china were stacked clumsily and laying sideways. The long white tablecloth was gathered, bunched, and crooked. The chairs were pushed away from the table at odd angles.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Melody said to herself. "Why does it feel like I have seen this place before?"

Melody turned to look at the house when she heard a faint singing. She stepped slowly up to the stairs. Curling her fingers into a fist, she reached her hand to the door, then pulled it back. She didn't want to intrude, but she needed to ask for help how to get back to her house. But she didn't even know where she was to begin to ask for directions.

She gathered her courage and rapped on the door three times. She waited patiently as she heard the singing stop and listened to the footsteps come closer to the door. Slowly the door opened.

She leaned a little to the left to peer in as a face appeared out of the shadows. Her eyes grew wide in astonishment. Her breath caught in her throat. She tried to swallow as the door opened fully, exposing the occupant of the house before her.

"Hatter?"


	2. Chapter 2

Melody felt her eyes roll back as she started to fall. The Hatter quickly opened the door all the way, catching Melody right before she fell and hit her head on the stairs. He grunted trying to hold her up. He maneuvered her so his arms were wrapped under her armpits. He felt her head bob against his chest as he tried carrying her into the house.

"Mallymkun! Quick! Please!" the Hatter pleaded with a slight lisp.

"What is it, Hatter?" the little white mouse gasped. "Oh! It's a girl!"

"Yes, you are very observant, my friend," he said between grunts. He grimaced as Melody started to slip from his grasp. Her limp frame was getting much too heavy for him to be holding in this position. "Now, if you would please-" he said as he nodded to Melody.

"Oh!" Mallymkun, the dormouse, quickly scurried over to Melody's feet that were hanging over the steps. She scooted under the tip of her shoe, placing her paws above her and tried pushing

Melody's foot above her head. She groaned as she used all her force.

"Hatter," she said in her feeble voice, "it's no use. I can't lift it."

Hatter sighed, rolling his eyes. "Thackery!"

A rather disheveled looking rabbit with lopsided ears, knurly teeth and a wild look on his face came flying out of the door. He stopped at the Hatter's feet, sniffing the specimen he was holding in his arms. The hare screamed and backed against the doorframe, arms spread, shaking.

"It's…it's…."

"A girl, Thackery. No demon, no monster. Now, would you please help me carry her inside!"

The circles around the Hatters eyes were growing a little darker as he spoke. He was getting impatient with his two friends.

The March Hare slowly backed away from the door, still slightly shaking. He scooted beneath her back and pressed his back against hers.

"All together now," said the Hatter, a little less agitated. He repositioned his arms under hers. "Okay. One. Two. Three," he grunted.

He felt Melody's body not move, even though he heard a muffled moaning under her back and at her feet. Once he saw that it was no use, he shooed his friends out of the way. He lightly placed Melody on the stairwell and stepped to her side. He placed one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. He lifted her and held her close to his body.

"Why didn't I think of this before? I shall need a good pot of tea when I am done."

The Hatter moved quickly through the house and up the stairs. He used his back to push open the door and walked Melody to the bed. Laying her down, he adjusted the bedding, covering her lower body. She shifted slightly and lightly sighed. The Hatter sat next to her and studied her face. Why does it feel like he had seen her before?

He brushed a strand of blonde hair off her face and looked at her features. They were soft. Her skin was smooth and pale. But her cheeks looked flushed. Almost as if she were bathing in the sun until he found her. But that could not be, since he has not seen the sun in days. Her clothes seemed to be from another world. She wore a bright pink shirt that had no sleeves, exposing her arms and collarbone. She wore pants as well.

"A most liberating thing," he said to himself. "I have never seen a woman wear men's clothing other than…"

He let his mind wonder. He remembered Alice. Her blonde hair was wavy and fell against the armor of the White Queen. The armor that she wore to slay the Jabberwocky.

"It couldn't be. Has Alice really returned?"

The Hatter stepped away from the bed and sat at the window sill. He looked outside at the fog rolling across the lawn. The bare trees bent in the breeze. The dormouse and the March Hare were outside by the table throwing sugar cubes and scones at each other, dancing.

The Hatter heard a stirring from behind him and saw Melody slowly starting to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and shifted her body. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"You almost took a mighty hard fall, you know? Naughty," he said as he shook a finger at her with a smile.

"But you were there to catch me. Thank you." Melody looked at him in appreciation.

They looked at each other for a moment. The Hatter slowly lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Alice?" he whispered.

"Melody," she replied. "Alice was my great-great-grandmother. And she told me wonderful stories of you, Tarrant Hightopp."

"You look just like her. But, I thought you couldn't be her since-that-was many-years-ago-and-she-has-never-returned-to-wonderland-and-she-said-that-she-would-and-she-would-never-forget-me-and-"

"Hatter," Melody laughed.

"Fez," he muttered. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"You are just as Grandmother Alice described you. And her representation of you in her portrait is almost identical. You haven't changed in all these years."

"Underlandians age gracefully," he joked. "But rest, now."

"But, I'm not tired. And I want to hear all your stories!"

Tarrant placed a hand on hers, gripping it tight.

"There will be plenty time for that, Melody. Rest, now."

Melody watched Tarrant's eyes. The undercircles went from a light red to a magenta pink. She adjusted herself under the covers once again and closed her eyes.

"Tarrant? Would you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," he whispered.

Before she could even exhale her breath, Melody was off to dreamland. Tarrant watched her face as she slept and wondered what she was thinking. She looked so much like Alice. She had been a good friend to him and wished she would have come back like she had promised. But he knew better; once she took the Jabberwocky blood, she would never return again, even though she had wished and hoped to. And now, her great-great granddaughter was here. He wanted to make sure that he took care of Melody for Alice. He knew that she would want that greatly. He couldn't have her falling into the wrong hands.

* * *

Melody heard the clanking of what sounded like tea cups and she slowly blinked her eyes open. She saw Tarrant at the table pouring tea into the cups, wiping the saucers where the liquid had splash. He turned to her when he heard the bed creak.

"Oh! I made a pot of tea," he said with a smile. He walked over to the bed and set the cup on the nightstand. "Here, let me help."

Melody was struggling to sit up. Tarrant moved the pillows upright so she could lean back. She smoothed the bedding around her and took the cup as Tarrant gave it to her.

"It's my specialty. Honey wild ginger tea," he said proudly.

Melody smelled it and nodded in agreement. "Here I was half expecting some peculiar name or some odd ingredient added to it."

"Not all Underlandians have to have unbelievable names for things. We do like to occasionally be normal, if you will."

"Being normal isn't always the best thing, Tarrant. I prefer to be different. Maybe that's why I got along so swimmingly with all my grandmothers. We always seemed to have the same view on things. My mother was not too happy with my wild imagination nor was she happy when Grandma would tell me stories of Wonderland. Shame, really."

"Yes, shame," he politely chuckled. "But, as you can see, your Grandmother's stories were real." He paused. "I'm real."

Melody smiled and watched his eyes change color. They went from a deep green to a bright lime green.

"Yes. And I am glad that you are. I am also happy that it was you who found me and not someone else."

The Hatter furrowed his bushy orange brows. "How did you come about to Underland, my dear, if you don't mind the curious inquisition?"

"I fell in a hole," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"But it wasn't the hole that Grandma fell into. This was a hole in the shrubbery maze she created at her estate. I decided that I would gambol about. The stuffiness of the party inside the house was making my head spin and I needed some fresh air. I thought I saw something, and was startled by a squirrel. My heel got caught in the hole and I tried balancing myself, but I ended up falling through and landing here."

"Interesting. A party did you say? Oh, I do love parties," he said with a glint in his eye.

"It was my mother's party. Funny thing is, I don't even understand why we were having one. She doesn't even like them. But since Grandmother Margaret thought that maybe it might bring some sense to my mother, she had one. As much as I love my family, Tarrant, sometimes I wish I could just close my eyes and head off to a far away land. Like here."

"And now you are here. You don't believe you are in a dream, do you?"

Melody could see that he was concerned. She remembered the story of Alice saying good-bye to him, but never being able to return. She played with a loose string in the stitching.

"Do you know why she never came back, Tarrant?"

He thought hard. "I don't believe I do, Melody. I wish I did though."

Melody looked up at Tarrant to see the sadness on his face.

"She met Grandfather Vicktor on one of her journeys and they got married. They started a family."

"Oh. I do understand."

Melody saw melancholy expression on the Hatter's face.

"She wanted to come back, she really did. I was told time and again how much she wished she could have seen your face again. You were a very good friend to her, Tarrant."

"It is good to know that she thought of me. But now you are here."

"And now I am here. I never thought in my wildest dreams would I ever get to come to see Wonderland. Will you show it to me?"

Melody saw a twinkle in Tarrant's bright green eyes. They looked mischievous and playful.

"Of course. But now, I smell some dinner being prepared and I think we aught to get you some food in your stomach. No doubt you would love to enjoy one of our feasts?"

Melody nodded. "Indeed."

"Come then," Tarrant said as he stood from the bed. He offered his hand and helped her. He placed his other hand on the small of her back and led her down the stairs.

As they came closer to the kitchen, Melody could see flashes of white jetting around the kitchen. She heard the March Hare and the dormouse yelling back and forth to each other about what went where on the table. They continued to clamor about even as Tarrant cleared his throat announcing their presence.

"Stop!" he yelled, watching Thackery and Mallymkun freeze like statues in their spot.

"Tarrant!" Mallymkun screeched as she quickly finished putting a setting in place.

She walked away from the table and stood in front of Melody.

"Dinner is served," she said in a bow. "Shall I escort you to the table, miss?"

Melody opened her mouth to say something and glanced at the Hatter.

"I think I can walk her to her spot, Mallymkun. Thank you for the kind gesture."

"As you wish," Mallymkun sighed sadly.

Tarrant ushered Melody to a spot, pulled the chair out for her and opened a napkin.

"Thank you," she said as she placed it on her lap.

Tarrant sat next to her and waiting for the March Hare and Mallymkun to take their spots as well.

"Smells wonderful!" she said inhaling the deep scent.

"It's an Underland specialty!" Mallymkun said. "Tail of Bulderwhat!"

Melody felt a lump in her throat. She placed her fingers to her lips. "Bulder-what?"

Tarrant leaned over to Mallymkun.

"Best leave the details to a mum at this moment. She is not familiar with Underland yet, Mally."

"Ohhhh," she said. "Sorry, miss, I didn't mean to weaken your stomach before the meal. It really is quite tasty once you get past the toughness of the-"

"Mally!"

"It's good," Mallymkun said lowering her head and taking a bite.

"You do not have to try it, my dear. I understand you are not accustomed to such things."

"No. No, I want to experience Wonderland."

Melody took her fork and knife and cut into the meat. It was tender and it did smell flavorful. She slowly eased the piece up to her mouth. As she opened her mouth, she felt the warmth rise from the morsel. She closed her eyes as she bit into the tender flesh. After swallowing, she smiled.

"That was wonderful!" She cut another piece and another.

The Hatter smiled and allowed himself to enjoy his meal.

* * *

After dinner, Tarrant took Melody into the sitting room. When he was walking back to the kitchen to get a pot of tea, there was a bark at the door. He walked to it and answered the call.  
A panting bloodhound was sitting on the steps.

"Bayard! Do come in! We have company!"

"Thank you, Tarrant."

Bayard walked with Tarrant into the sitting room and noticed the beautiful blond young lady sitting in the high-back chair.

"Alice?" he asked.

"No, Melody. This is Alice's great-great granddaughter! She fell in a hole as well and, well, she is here now! Melody, this is Bayard. He's a loyal companion to the White Queen."

"Pleasure to meet you. I do remember Grandmother talking about you."

"She did, did she? Well, I do miss Alice. She was a wonderful friend."

Bayard, Tarrant, Mallymkun, Thackery and Melody all sat and talked for hours. Melody was starting to feel her eyes begin to grow heavy, even though the rest of the bunch was still going strong.

The Hatter let out a hearty-mad laugh and looked over at Melody. He watched as her head began to bob against her chest.

"I think that will do it, everyone. It seems our guest has had quite a day and dreamland is calling her."

Mallymkun and Thackery headed to their rooms saying good night. Tarrant walked Bayard to the door.

"Is she really a descendant to the great Alice?" Bayard asked.

"I do believe she is. She has so many characteristics of Alice I thought she was her. Though, I still haven't figured out why she was brought here. She wouldn't just 'fall' into a hole without something happening in Underland."

"I will tell the White Queen immediately. Fairfarren, Tarrant."

"Fairfarren, Bayard."

Tarrant watched as the bloodhound galloped away. He quickly closed the door and headed back into the sitting room. Melody's head was tilted to the left, letting the vein in her neck pop.

"Melody," he whispered in her ear.

She moaned and stirred a little.

"Let's get you to bed."

Tarrant picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs. He placed her on the bed and covered her up. Deciding it was only decent not to stay in the room with her, he closed the door and headed back to the sitting room. He picked up his tea cup and gingerly sipped. So many thoughts rambled around in his brain. Why had Melody come to Underland? And to him no least? As he told Bayard, there had to be a reason. He set the cup down and blew out the candle.


	3. Chapter 3

Bayard continued on through the night. He wanted to make sure that he got to the White Queen as soon as he could. He wasn't going to stop, even though he was starting to feel fatigued.

"For Alice. And Underland!" he said as he continued on.

Bayard approached the White Queen's castle in Mamoreal and paced himself as he made his way up the path. The castle, white as ivory, grew larger as he drew nearer and he regained his breath.

The sun was breaking over the horizon, casting a soft rose on the trees and ground. Bayard pressed his paw to the door and opened it. He walked inside the spacious courtyard and limply bounded the steps. He howled loudly, hoping the queen or one of her maids of court would hear him.

After a few minutes of silence, he howled again, louder and longer.

"Your Majesty! Please!"

The castle doors finally opened. The White Queen stepped out and crouched in front of Bayard. She caressed his ears.

"What news, Bayard? The sun hasn't even begun to rise yet."

He lifted his head and met her eyes.

"A girl named Melody has landed in Underland. She is at The Hatter's home. She claims to be a descendant of Alice."

The White Queen slowly stood, her eyes moving frantically in her sockets.

"A descendant of Alice, you say?"

"Yes, your Majesty. What do you make of it? Is something happening in Underland?"

"Come, Bayard," she said breathlessly as she floated back inside the castle.

Bayard followed Mirana through the long corridors of the castle. Her footsteps echoed off the walls as they went. She motioned for Bayard to enter the room they approached first. Quickly she walked up a table in the middle of the room, lit a candle and unrolled the scroll. She traced her fingers along the ancient parchment, studying the drawings.

"The Oraculum. I have checked diligently for signs of what was to come and nothing prophesied of a descendant of Alice coming. Oh, Bayard, this could mean horrible things for Underland."

"The Hatter believes that she truly is a descandant, your Majesty. And if I can say so myself, she does look an awful lot like Alice. I believed her to be _the_ Alice had it not been for the fact that she said her name was Melody."

The White Queen looked at Bayard then back again to the scroll. She closed her eyes, almost as if in prayer, and opened them again. To her surprise, there was a new drawing being etched on the parchment. As the lines began to trace out on the scroll, she unrolled it a little more.

The lines were drawing out a scene of a man gathering his army; an army of black armor. They were marching East to Mamoreal. The man leading the army was perched on his horse, sword drawn. He was flying a flag with a black Club on it. The White Queen looked at the man and saw a sinister smile draw on his face as his head tilted back in a wicked laugh.

The lines continued to be drawn and she unroll the parchment more. Lines from both left and right were starting to draw and they clashed in the middle. On the left side was the black army and on the right, white, along with a man leading the army with crazy hair and kilt. He drew his sword and attacked the man on the horse.

The parchment stopped moving and the White Queen felt her breath freeze in her lungs. She gulped hard and squeezed her eyes tight.

"What is it, your Majesty?"

She quickly rolled the parchment back up, hiding it from Bayard.

"An uprising. We must ready the troops at once."

She floated away from the table to a bookshelf containing some more parchment and writing quills. She came back to the table and began writing. She blew on it, making sure that it was dry before closing it. She took a wax stick, held it over the candle's flame and let a few drops of the red wax fall onto the fold of the parchment. She pressed her ring into it, creating a seal.

"Take this to the Hatter. Do not divert from the path back to him. Do not open it, do not let it enter the hands of another. Our lives in Underland are counting on you, Bayard. Make haste."

She placed the parchment on a string and draped it around the bloodhound's neck.

"It is my honor and duty, Mirana. I shall not fail you."

She nodded to him in acknowledgement. "Go."

Bayard ran as fast as he could out the castle, through the courtyard and out into the countryside.

"Fairfarren, my friend," the White Queen.

* * *

"What do you mean Alice has returned!?" Gryffn said.

The little man cowered in front of his King. "Your Majesty. I have seen an opening in the skies and have heard the voice. It's Alice. No one ever could get through the portal except her."

Gryffn, the Black King of Brungretter, released his pursed lips a little and parted them. "Or maybe one of her relatives."

The little man whimpered and cowered again as Gryffn took a step closer to him. He leaned over and looked the little man in the face.

"Vrellen?"

"Yes…your Majesty?" he said, shaking with fear.

"What else are your not telling me?"

Vrellen shifted his eyes, searching for an answer.

"Well?" The Black King continued to stare at the little man. "WELL?"

"She has allied with the Hatter who is allied with the White Queen. If the prophecy comes true to what I have seen…you will, uh, not have victory."

The Black King stood, fire burning in his eyes. He felt his breath become heavier as he paced around the room. He called his Captain over.

"Get the men ready for battle. See that all hands are used, not one spared. We shall fight to the blood's end and no one is left standing. Also, tell Baodorf to find a way to close that portal. No one is to ever get back in or out and interfere with the affairs of Underland."

His Captain saluted him, clicked his heels and turned to leave the room.

Gryffn walked back over to Vrellen who hid behind the table. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifted him up, choking him. Vrellen grasped at the material, trying to free it from pushing against his skin.

"If we do not win this battle and you are still alive, know that you shall have a very slow, painful death. The White Queen shall not win again."

He dropped Vrellen and walked off. He slammed his hand on the door frame as he walked out of the room violently slamming the door.

The King sat on his horse surveying his men gather and fight the White Queen. He was glad that he had Hellowen Tranguard as his Captain. They had been friends, nay more like allies, since childhood. Hellowen knew what the King wanted and made sure to see that it was done and in perfection formation. The weakest soldiers were in front and the strongest in back. He wanted to make sure that if they were going to fight at a length's time, they would sustain the war. He would not back down and he would not claim defeat.

"Men! Colors of the Black King!" he proclaimed raising his sword in hand. "The White Queen has once again found herself a champion that predicts to be the defeater. Shall we let her hold her crown in her hands?!"

"NAY!" the men yelled raising their swords and shields in the air. They beat against their metal chests and chanted.

"Then, onward into battle! Let none of her army stand! Fight as if it were your dying breath. For some of you, it soon shall be!"

He led his horse across the frontage of the army and surveyed them. They kept their swords raised, and eyes fixed on their king.

"Moreradden et bagget Brungretter!! Long live King of Brungretter!" Gryffn yelled.

"Moreadden et bagget Brungretter!! Long live King of Brungretter!" they replied.

Onward the King led his men out of Brungretter through the forests of Underland. He kept his eyes focused on the journey ahead. He kept his heart on the prize that was to be won. The Red Queen lost the crown because of The White Queen's puny champion. He would not let this Alice defeat him. It was high time that he claimed the crown and ruled over Underland. Things were too "good" in his eyes and he wanted to make sure that punishment was had if someone dishonored the king. No leniency was to be given ever again.

* * *

Melody heard clattering and laughing as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She could tell Tarrant was in a pleasant mood by the lightness of his laugh. She slowly made her way out of bed and sleepily walked down the stairs.

No one was in the kitchen when she entered. Just the dripping from the sink was heard. She moved into the sitting room and no one was there either. From in there, it actually sounded like they were outside.

She peered out the window to see Tarrant smiling wide, waving his fingers in the air as the March Hare and the dormouse were dancing around the table, broken tea cups in hand. They linked arms and spun in circles singing a tune she was unfamiliar with. But she did recognize the dance.

Melody walked outside and headed over to the table. Tarrant stopped his conducting when he saw her and stood.

"Good morning, milady," he said is a gentleman's bow.

"Good morning, Hatter. Decided to start this party without me?"

"Oh! I had not known that you would have been interested," he said walking up to the chair next to him, pulling it out, nodding to Melody to sit.

"Of course I would have been. And to think that you started fudderwacken without me," she said pouting sweetly. "I do think I shall be saddened for the rest of the day now."

Tarrant's face lit with a wild expression, baring his spacious front teeth.

"You…know of fudderwacken?"

Melody placed her hands on her hips, and began twisting and bending her body. She moved with a fluidity that Tarrant thought she had no bone in her body. She laughed when she watched Tarrant's, Thackery's and Mallymkun's jaw drop in astonishment.

Still in a daze, Tarrant dropped to one knee and placed his hands over his heart.

"Be still my soul. I do believe that I have found my match. Your grandmothers taught you well," he said slowly coming back up.

He placed his hand out in front of him offering it to Melody. She took it and let him escort her to her seat.

"Oh, no, Tarrant. I do believe I would have a few things to learn from you. And so would some dancers in my time. I think deep down inside they learned from someone how to fudderwacken since their moves are similar, but you, sir, are the best from what I have heard."

Tarrant felt his cheeks flush at the comment. His under circles of his eyes turned a bright shade of pink as well.

"Tell me, Melody, about your world. It sounds so much different than ours. Even your clothing looks different than Alice's did when she came."

"Alice came many years ago. And times have changed since she was on the Earth. There is too much to explain in one sitting. We shall have to do it some time though. We can share stories together."

"I think that is a magnificent, wonderful idea. But for now," he said filling her cup, "it's time to enjoy some tea!"

He raised his cup. Melody followed his lead and they enjoyed the afternoon together. After hours of laughing Tarrant set his cup down as he saw a black spot on the horizon slowly coming closer.

"Bayard? I wonder what he is doing back?"

Tarrant stood as the bloodhound drew closer. He saw the old dog was carrying something around his neck.

"Hello, friend. Seems like only yesterday that I saw you."

Bayard chuckled. "It was only yesterday, Tarrant. I have a letter from Mirana for you."

Tarrant bent down and removed the rope from the dog's neck and broke the seal. He let his eyes rove over the writing, pouting his bottom lip and raising his brow.

"What is it, Hatter?" Melody asked.

He turned to her with a smile. "We, that is you and I, have been invited to dine with the Queen." His brow fell a little and quickly rose again. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" Melody jumped from her seat. "But…but…I've nothing to wear! Just what I have on and it's tattered due to the fall! Tarrant I can't go looking like this to the Queen! What would she think!?"

Tarrant looked at Melody's raggedy clothing. The pink sleeveless shirt that she wore had received some holes from the fall and there was still dirt staining the articles.

"No fret, my dear," he said, tapping her shoulder. "We shall remedy this problem immediately. I do not have time to fix you a dress, but we shall find something that will work." He turned to Mallymkun, Bayard and Thackery. "If you will excuse us, I have some work to do!"

Tarrant grabbed Melody's hand and dragged her inside the house up the stairs. He braced her shoulders, furrowing his brow, giving her a once over. His bushy eyebrows quickly raised in excitement and he bared his gapping teeth. He quickly turned around and dug through a plethora of colorful fabric searching for something for Melody to wear. He would occasionally turn around and hold up piece close to her body to see how it looked but that usually ended in a dissatisfied look.

"Ah!" he finally said. "This shall do it! Good thing I never got rid of it!"

He held up a baby blue tunic. When it hit the light right, it glittered.

"Try it on!"

Melody took it from him and placed it over her clothing. The Hatter tapped his foot, placed his finger over his pursed lips and furrowed his brow low. "I know," as he raised a finger in the air.

He went back over to the mess, throwing things in the air. He turned back around. "Pardon," he said as he wrapped his arms around Melody's waist. She held her arms out for him as he twisted a scarf around her torso.

"I think that will work!"

Melody slowly lowered her arms and looked in the full length mirror in the room. Blue was definitely her color, she thought, and the Hatter did marvelous work in such short time. She ran her hands over the front of the now created dress and studied her image. She noticed Tarrant standing behind her in the mirror's reflection and she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I like it."

"Excellent. Now, let's get this off of you so you can go and clean up and be beautiful for the Queen." He widened his eyes in fear. "Not that you aren't beautiful or anything, you-do-look-alot-like-Alice-and-she-was-beautiful-and-her-daughter-was-beautiful-and-I've-seen-pretty-girls-and-"

"Hatter!" Melody said stopping Tarrant in his monologue.

"Sorry," he squeaked.


	4. Chapter 4

Melody cleaned up and adjusted the dress that Tarrant made for her. She looked in the mirror trying to decide how to wear her hair. She obviously didn't have the commodities of the comforts of her home, like her blow dryer or flat iron, or make-up for that matter. She decided to leave her long, blond hair curly and let it fall over her shoulders. Since she didn't have any other shoes to wear besides her flip flops, they would have to do.

Melody walked down the stairs to see Tarrant sitting at the table. He got up when he heard the flipping of her sandals. A smile spread wide on his face.

"You look…lovely," he softly spoke.

Melody could feel her cheeks flush.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Tarrant," she said fidgeting with the folds in the dress.

Tarrant walked up to her. "Nervous?"

She kept her head down, but lifted her eyes to meet his. "Yes. A little. I want to make the right impression. She did, after all, know my Grandmothers Alice, Margaret and Victoria. I don't want to let her down."

"My dear, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.

Melody took it and wrapped hers around his. They walked out of the house. She only saw a White Horse in the front yard.

"Tarrant?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…" she hesitated, pointing to the horse.

"Oh! This is Renervere. One of the White Queen's favorite horses. She had him sent over specially for us."

"Oh. Well, I, uh, have never ridden on a horse before. I was always afraid of them, therefore avoided them. I heard they sense fear and would throw you off if they did."

"I'm harmless," came a deep whinny from the horse.

Melody jumped. "I forgot that all animals can talk here. Please go easy on me."

Tarrant leaped onto the horse in a smooth motion. He leaned over and offered his hand to Melody. She wrapped her fingers tightly around his as he lifted her onto the horse.

"Hold on tightly," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waste, clasping her fingers together and nodded against his back. She felt her heart fluttering, but it wasn't from fear.

She squeezed onto the Hatter even more once the horse entered a gallop. She closed her eyes for a second until she felt the steady guh-lump, guh-lump of the hoofs. She opened her eyes again and watched the forestry fly past her.

Before she knew it, they were at the White Queen's castle. It was just as her grandmother described it. Come to think of it, it was just like another painting she stumbled upon while rummaging through Alice's attic when she was a child.

"Beautiful," she whispered against Tarrant's back.

"Oh, yes. But you haven't seen anything yet."

Tarrant brought Renervere to a trot. They closed in to the front of the castle and Tarrant climbed off the horse. He offered his hand once again to Melody and helped her off the horse.

"Welcome to Mamoreal. Home of Mirana, the White Queen."

Melody lifted her head to see up and over the towers. They rose many feet in the air and were as white as ivory. The front doors opened and the White Queen and her court were waiting inside the threshold. In a fluid movement, she waltzed down the stairs to meet Tarrant and Melody.

Melody wasn't sure what to expect from the White Queen, so she hid slightly behind Tarrant. But her breath was caught in her throat when she saw the Queen. Skin as pale as alabaster stone, hair as white as snow. Lips, nails, and eyebrows as black as night. She was a sight to behold.

"I do hope that Renervere gave you a smooth, safe trip?"

Tarrant bowed low. "Yes, your Majesty. The best ever."

He rose again and greeted her smile with one of his own.

The White Queen peered past Tarrant and Melody turned her head behind her to see what the Queen was looking at.

"And who is this fair creature standing before me?" she asked with wonder.

"This is Melody, your Majesty. Alice's granddaughter."

The Queen motioned for Melody to stand before her. Melody slowly moved from behind Tarrant and gave a courteous bow.

"Your Majesty," she whispered.

The White Queen turned her smile into a concentrated gaze, surveying the female before her. She did have to admit that this girl did resemble Alice almost to a T. She held her finger out before her, signaling Melody to spin. She did so hesitantly.

Slowly the smile returned to the Queen's face. "You have come."

Melody felt the tension ease.

"Come, we must dine. Dinner is ready to be served."

Melody followed Mirana and Tarrant into the large spacious room where the dinner was being held. A long table covered in a smooth, white cloth was set with a large amount of places. Each setting had a large dinner plate with two smaller ones on top. Two forks, two spoons and a knife graced the left side while a glittery white napkin laid on the right. There were two crystal goblets at each place.

Melody couldn't get over the spacious beauty walked into the large room. Their footsteps echoed off the walls as they made their way to the table. Mirana took her place at the head of the table and she motioned for Melody to sit on her right. Tarrant quickly moved around Melody, pushing the manservant out of the way, holding the chair for Melody. She gave a shy smile and mouthed "thank you" to him.

Mirana watched Tarrant's reaction to melody's response. She noticed the slight pinking of his cheeks under his pale skin. She let a light smile play on her lips as she watched him walk around the table and take his spot. He took his napkin off the table and placed it across his lap, smoothing the creases. She watched him as he slowly lifted his eyes, meeting them with Melody's. She turned her gaze to the beautiful girl claiming to be Alice's granddaughter and watched her smile sweetly back at the Hatter. Mirana wondered what feelings were being shared between the two. They obviously had only known each other a day since Melody dropped into Wonderland.

"Now, my dear," Mirana said as the first course was being served. "I have come to the understanding that you claim to be the granddaughter of Alice. Is that true?"

"Yes, your Majesty," she said between bites. "And you are as beautiful as my grandmother has stated that you would be. And her portraits she painted are in marvelous likeness."

"Oh," the White Queen gushed, swishing her hand through the air. "Do go on."

The conversation continued as they ate dinner. The Queen asked many questions of Melody's world and of Alice. She was saddened that she hadn't returned. She also told Melody more stories of all three of her grandmother's journey's to Wonderland. Melody had only heard bits and pieces and not everything that had happened. Her heart swelled with wonder and imagination as she visioned her grandmother's magnificent journeys.

"That was a wonderful meal with wonderful friends," Mirana said. "But, now, I would like a word with Tarrant."

She looked at him with a serious tone and stood. Tarrant saw Melody shake her head slightly.

"We will return in a short time. Have no fear, my dear Melody, you are in safe hands here at the castle."

"I will have Bayard escort you around the castle on a tour. That should keep you occupied for a bit."

Tarrant glanced back at Melody as he followed the White Queen out of the dining hall. He slowly turned his head back around for fear of what she was about to tell him. Melody got up and followed Bayard around the castle, constantly thinking of Tarrant and the Queen.

Mirana motioned for Tarrant to enter the room and she closed the door behind them. "Now," she said as she floated across the floor to the table in the middle of the room. She unrolled the Oraculum and pointed her finger to the final drawing. She motioned for Tarrant to come look and she placed her finger on the drawing. He leaned in closer and stared at the picture.

"That's" he said as he pointed to the drawing, looking back at the Queen. "That's…me."

She nodded.

"But why?"

"I do not know, Tarrant. But this is what the Orcaulum shows. And this is what is to be done."

He put his nose closer to the parchment. He ran his fingers over the figures engaging in battle. "That's the Black King."

"Yes."

Tarrant stepped away from the parchment, shaking his head and hands. "No. I cannot."

"You must!"

"I will tell Melody. This is why she has come. She is the one that must fight against The Black King." He picked up the Oraculum and looked at it closer. "See? It's her hair that wildly swings. Not mine."

Mirana took the Orcaulum from the Hatter's hands. "It is you, Tarrant Hightopp. Not Melody. She may be a descendant of Alice, but she is not full-blood. She is only part, therefore weak. Even if we did put her against the Black King, she would not survive."

"Then why has she come to Wonderland? There has to be a reason!"

Tarrant paced the room trying to find a way to solve this without going to battle. The White Queen came to his side.

"You must take Melody back to your home. You must not tell her anything of this. Not yet. She is not ready for it."

"Neither was Alice and look what she did. She slayed the Jabberwocky. It took some convincing but she still did it."

"But she remembered who she was. Melody knows who she is. But that wouldn't matter in the battle." She watched Tarrant continue to pace the room. "Look!" she said to him placing the Orcaulum in his tracks. "You must fulfill the prophecy. There will be an answer at the end. Even I do not know what it is. But Tarrant, you are my champion against the Black King. If you do not fight, there may not be a chance for peace in Underland again."

Tarrant stared at the figures on the parchment battling against each other. He knew that he couldn't go against what the Oraculum said. There was silence as he watched the lines on the parchment entwine.

"I will go," he replied barely in a whisper.

Mirana placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. For your loyalty."

Tarrant had his head held low, but the circles under his eyes changed to a dark purple as his lifted his eyes to meet Mirana's. "You are welcome, your Majesty. I will serve faithfully for you and for Wonderland."

Melody tried hard to pay attention to what Bayard was saying as he guided her around the castle. But all she could think of what the Queen and Tarrant could be discussing. From the look on his face, she thought it couldn't have been good.

Melody heard faint footsteps coming down the hall. She saw the Hatter and the Queen walking slowly back into the main corridor of the castle where Melody and Bayard waited. The pair stopped in front of Melody and the bloodhound.

Tarrant forced himself to smile, covering his true feelings underneath.

"Shall we go, then, Melody? I am, uh, feeling a little under the weather."

"I will fetch Renervere and another horse. You shall not go by horseback back to your home. It is late and a carriage will return you." The Queen walked up to Melody. "It was a pleasure meeting you, my dear."

"Likewise," Melody said watching the Queen turn to Tarrant. He nodded and let his eyes lower when she walked passed.

Melody couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. Tarrant wasn't in the same mood he was when he left the table. The Queen and him had shared a moment and a look that she couldn't figure out.

When the carriage came, Tarrant took her hand and helped her in. Once he was settled, he tapped the ceiling indicating to the driver to move on. Melody watched Tarrant. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor in front of him and he didn't move once on the way back to the house. He took her hand and helped her out of the carriage and quietly followed her into the house.

She saw him take off his hat and sit in the chair in the sitting room. He crossed his legs slowly and played with the ribbon on his hat.

"Hatter?"

"Hmm?" he answered slowly raising his gaze to hers.

She leaned against the door frame. "Something happened when you went off with the Queen. You don't look the same."

He half-heartedly smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. Actually, I am just quite tired. You should really go to bed. It's late."

"Oh," she said confused. "All right, then." She watched him fidget again with something on his pants. "Good night, Tarrant."

"Good night, Melody."

Melody stood in the doorway for another minute and watched the Hatter. She still wished she knew what was going on with her new friend. And even though she had only known him for a day, it felt like she had known him for years. Something inside her was churning. Her stomach felt like there were butterflies fluttering about and her heart always ached when she saw him.

Slowly, she made her way up the stairs to bed. She removed the dress that Hatter made for her to wear to the dinner and climbed into the long shirt that he had laid out for her to wear at night. She climbed under the sheets and tried to close her eyes and fall asleep. But the thought of Tarrant kept her awake. Something wasn't right with him and she just wished that he would have told her.

Maybe, she thought, he didn't trust her yet. Even though she was the granddaughter of Alice, she still needed to earn his trust and her rightful place in Wonderland. If she were him, it would take a lot to build the trust. None of her grandmothers had ever stayed. What made her any different to make the choice and run back?


	5. Chapter 5

Melody woke to the bright sunlight shining warm on her face. She wrinkled her nose and buried her face in the pillow, pulling the blanket closer around her body. She didn't want to get up. She knew if she got up, she would have to see Tarrant's saddened face from last night. And she still would be no closer to an answer than she was.

But she wanted to be the best friend that she could while she was here in Underland. Grandmother would have wanted it that way. She crawled out of bed, stretched and walked lazily to the bathroom. She freshened up and headed down the stairs. No one was once again in the kitchen so she figured that they would be outside frolicking around the table.

She opened the door and there was a dampness in the air, but it smelled fresh. She breathed it in deep. It was almost sweet. Maybe it was the scones and sugar cubes being tossed about by Thackery and Mallymkun. She giggled to herself as she walked over to them, watching them throw things at each other, breaking out into song.

"Good morning," she said, surprising the animals in the middle of their angst.

"Good morning," they murmured between sips of tea.

"Where's Hatter?"

"Maybe he's still sleeping. He does that on occasion, you know?" Thackery chimed in.

"Very funny, Thackery."

He gave a wild laugh and smiled showing all his crooked teeth.

"No he's not," Mallymkun whined. "He went for a walk. I saw him leave early this morning."

"How early? The sun has only been in the sky for a few hours."

"Before sunrise. He does that every now and again. He will go for days and not come back."

"Days?"

"Yes. Something he does to clear his head. Well, what ever brains he has left. He is mad, you know?"

Mallymkun and Thackery both laughed. Melody couldn't muster a smile. She knew what had happened to the Hatter in years past, but she didn't think it was something to laugh over. She shook her head and tried to think of what Tarrant could be doing. He was known for changing moods so quickly that no one could say anything.

"How about some breakfast?" she blurted out.

Thackery and Mallymkun both raised their teacups in response. Melody shook her head. "No. I mean a real breakfast. With eggs and toast."

"That does sound good. But good luck trying to find anything like that here. We eat tea and scones!"

"We shall see," Melody said as she got up from the table and headed back into the house.

She searched the cupboards. She thought it funny that the house looked like a little cottage out of a fairytale, but had a running refrigerator. She saw that the shelves were really bare, but there was some stuff that she could use to pull off a breakfast.

She had never used a cast iron stove before so she investigated on how to start the thing.

"Wood," she said wiping her hands on her clothes. She looked around the kitchen and saw a tiny stack by the fireplace. She grabbed a few logs and lit the fire.

She grabbed the eggs, flour, salt, sugar and butter. She mixed them together with a little water and created a batter. She found a pan and melted some butter in it. Once it was ready, she poured the batter into three little patties. She cooked them until they were bubbling on top and quickly flipped them over. In another pan, she fried some eggs.

She set the little table in the kitchen for four spots. She knew that Mallymkun and Thackery would be itching to try something and she hoped Hatter would come walking through the door in time.

As she was setting the places with the food, the front door slammed open with Thackery attached to it. He bobbed his nose in the air and slowly let it carry him to the table. Mallymkun cautiously enter the threshold and walked to the table.

"What is that delectable smell?" Thackery said peering over the table, placing his front paws on the edge.

"Pancakes," Melody said placing a patty on the plate in front of Thackery. "And eggs. Would you like some?"

His eyes grew large as the fragrance from the pancake wafted into his nostrils. He breathed in deep, letting out a staggering sigh. Mallykun came up to the table and sat down next to Thackery.

"It does smell delicious. I have never had a pan-cake before!"

"Here, Mallymkun," Melody said placing a tiny plate and silverware in front of the dormouse. "This is yours. I cut everything up for you already so it's small enough for you to eat."

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled big. She quickly picked up the fork and dove into the tiny piece of pancake Melody had cut for her.

"Mmmmm."

Before Melody could ask Thackery how he was enjoying his plate, she saw him lounging back in the chair, belly rounded, with his hand on it.

"I can't move. I want more, but I can't move."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," she said through a little giggle.

She watched Thackery try to sit up to get another pancake on his plate but he gave up and fell a back in the chair and began snoring. Mallymkun was enjoying her pancake between sips of tea. Melody watched the door hoping that the Hatter would come waltzing through and sit at the spot next to her. She wait ten more minutes and no one entered the house.

Thackery and Mallymkun had left the kitchen and went on about their business. Melody cleaned up the table, filled the sink with soapy water and cleaned the dishes.

"Oh, Hatter," she whispered to herself as she dried her hands. "I do hope that you come home soon. I don't want to be left here alone in Underland!"

* * *

Tarrant had left early in the morning. He checked on Melody before he left and saw that she was slumbering peacefully. He stood in the doorway with his hand on the knob watching her breathe lightly. The sun was going to be rising soon and Mallymkun and Thackery would be waking, causing a commotion. He didn't want Melody to be startled to see him leaving. He was told by the White Queen to keep mum; Melody didn't need to know what was going on at the moment.

He tried walking quietly down the stairs, but the heels of his shoes clicked against the aging wood and the stairs beneath his feet creaked with every movement. He winced with each step but made it to the front door without anyone noticing.

As he was leaving the house he saw a little flash of white jut out in front of him. He put his finger to his lips motioning for the dormouse to be quiet. He lifted his eyes to staircase signaling that Melody was still sleeping and he didn't want her awakened.

He walked out of the house and turned around after a few steps. He sighed heavily staring at the rickety house. He closed his eyes and began walking away into the forest.

He was getting tired but he could see the White Queen's castle coming closer. He had been walking for hours and his feet were starting to tire.  
He made it to the front doors of the castle and wrapped against the colossal entryway. They slowly opened and he walked in and heard his steps echo off the walls.

"The Queen is in the library. You can meet her there."

Tarrant bowed slightly and headed up to the the library. He knew exactly where it was since he was there the previous night. He knocked lightly on the door three times and entered. The Queen was standing in front of the bay window looking out into her garden.

"I did not think that you would come, Tarrant," she said turning around.

"I cannot change what the Orcaulum says. I did not come on my own accord."

Mirana walked up to him and placed her hand on his white cheek. The purple coloring around his eyes faded slightly. His face looked more saddened than it did the previous night.

"Can't there be another way?" he whispered.

Mirana slowly shook her head. "I am afraid not. If you do not follow the Oraculum, Underland could and will be under serious attack. It is your duty to fulfill what it says."

He turned away from her and walked over to the bay window. His shoulders felt heavy and he found it hard to swallow.

"She will be fine."

"Who will?" he asked turning to his right to look at Mirana.

"Melody. She's a strong girl. At least from what I have seen so far."

"She doesn't know Underland."

"But she trusts you. I saw it in her eyes."

Tarrant looked back outside. "She doesn't even know me."

"I saw it, Tarrant. She knows you. She knows Alice's stories. She believes them. If she did not trust you, would she have come with you to see me yesterday? Would she not have run when she saw you by her side?"

Tarrant did not answer her. But he felt a twisting in his stomach at the thought of letting Melody down. He barely knew her, but he felt like he had known her for years. He was, after all, starting to grow fond of her.

"When must I go?" Tarrant asked.

"Immediately. The Black King is on his way to Marmoreal. The troops are ready and willing to fight. All you have to do is lead them into battle. They will follow your command. And it is you that is to take on the Black King, Tarrant. You and you alone."

"Just like Alice and the Jabberwocky."

"Yes."

Tarrant turned to face Mirana. He took her hand in his and drew it to his lips. "I may be a mad hatter, but I know my heart. And it belongs to you, your Majesty, and to Underland." He kissed the top of her hand. "I will not let you down."

"Go, my friend."

Tarrant swallowed hard and walked out of the room. Holding his head high, he marched down and out of the castle. He stood in front of the troops and looked at them. They looked strong and willing to fight.

"You might need this," he heard behind him.

He turned to see the White Queen carrying the Vorpal sword in her hands. He took it from her and held tight to it. He raised it above his head and mounted Renervere. Bringing the horse around, he led the troops out of the castle yard and into the open area waiting for the Black King to arrive.

"Alright, you filthy pig," he said in a thick Scottish whisper. "You shall not rise. As long as Alice's descendant is alive and in Underland, you shall not get passed me."

He waited patiently as he watched figures slowly emerge over the crest of the hill. He felt his stomach turn and rage rose his heart. He lifted the sword, held it in place and waited till the opponent drew closer.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had past and Tarrant hadn't come back home. The first few days Melody paid no mind to since Mallymkun said that he would go for days to "clear his head". But days had come and gone and Melody was starting to get worried.

She sat up late each night in Tarrant'sf chair in the sitting room, watching out the window. She would fall asleep and wake to the sudden shock of the night chill when the fire would burn out. She would wake early the next morning, watching the sunrise for a silhouette of the Hatter to come up the path.

She would always set an extra place at the table in case he would walk through the door. But he never came.

Melody sat in the chair again with her elbow on the arm rest, head resting in her palm. She closed her eyes and tried to connect with Hatter. Though she thought that she was going mad, she still did it. She sighed a giggle thinking that she was as crazy as he was. But her smile quickly faded at the thought of Tarrant not coming back.

At least once a day she would think that this was her fault. None of this would have happened had she not entered Underland. But then she would remember Mally telling her that Tarrant did this on a regular basis. He was, after all, a grown man and was allowed to come and goes as he pleased.

"Melody?" came a tiny voice near her feet.

She felt little fingers moving up her leg. She heard a quiet sniffing by her ear. Melody slowly lifted her eyes open and saw Mally sitting on her shoulder. She slid down her arm to rest in the crook of her elbow.

"Hey, Mally," Melody said, her voice barely there.

"You should go and get some rest. You really haven't eaten anything these past few days nor have you gotten any decent sleep."

"But, Hatter-"

"He will come back. He always does."

Melody picked up the little mouse and held her in the palms of her hands. She brought her closer to her face. Her eyes were big and her brows were curled into a concerning wave. She leaned in and gave a light kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Mallymkun. Had it not been for you and Thackery, I don't think that I would have made it through this week."

"We are going to keep close tabs on you. Hatter would surely ring our necks if we didn't."

Melody set the little mouse down on the floor and watched her scurry off. Her smiled faded some as she turned to look out the window. The night sky was starting to darken and she knew that she needed some rest. She had barely slept and eaten like Mally had said, but she didn't have an appetite nor did she care to until Tarrant was back safe and sound. She could feel her eyes start to get heavier and she decided to make her way up to the bedroom.

"Where are you, Tarrant?" she asked into the silent night.

* * *

The figures came over the hill making a long line. From the distance that they were, Tarrant could hear the faint clanging of the armor.

He felt the arm holding the sword start to shake a little. His nerves were starting to set in.

"Not now," he told himself in a thick Scottish accent. "Defend Underland. Protect Melody. Honor Alice."

The Black King's army was growing closer. The armor clanked louder to a thunderous beat as they marched to the White Queen's castle.

Tarrant felt the lump in his throat swell and he grabbed the Vorpal sword tighter in his hands. As he watched the opposing men come closer, he heard their leader yell something with them responding back. Tarrant's chest rose and fell heavily as he licked his lips. His fear was starting to gain momentum and he could tell the men standing behind him weren't doing any better.

"All right, men! Let's give these yellow-bellied slugs a taste of their own medicine!" He raised his sword in the air. "Wait for my call!"

The men all waved their weapons in the air and waited for Tarrant to give the order.

Then men started to drawer closer.

"Wait…"

They were even closer. The men behind Tarrant were starting to talk amongst themselves.

"Wait for it…"

Tarrant could see the glare in the Black Kings eyes as they closed in on the army. The Black King stopped his horse in front of Tarrant.

"So, I see that the White Queen has chosen her champion," he said in distaste. He glanced over Tarrant and mockingly laughed. "Such a weak creature to defend the goodness of Underland."

"Stand down, Gryffn. Or be ready to fight. I am not backing down nor are the men. The White Queen rightfully owns the crown. And the crown will remain permanently on her head as long as I am alive."

The Black King casually moved his horse along side Renervere. He glared at Tarrant.

"I will not back down," he slimily stated.

Tarrant let an evil grin draw on his lips. He raised the Vorpal sword high in the air. "For Underland!"

The men behind him raised their swords and chanted.

"Long live, Mirana!!

The Black King lifted his sword in the air to state that the war had begun. His men raised their weapons in response and began to charge the White Queen's army. The men behind Tarrant raised their weapons in reply to the Black King's army and they charged as well.

The white and black metal clashed around Tarrant and Gryffn. Both the men's horses bucked in fear and flung the men off their backs. Gryffn rolled a few feet away while Tarrant landed face down next to the horse. He looked up as Renervere was coming back down and he rolled out of the way.

He quickly got to his feet and began fighting off men around him. He smacked Renervere in the rear to get him out of the way so he could find Gryffn. Gryffn had done the same and the two men stood facing each other, swords at the ready.

"You will not win, Hatter! This battle will be mine!" he said as he lunged at Tarrant.

"Not if I can help it!" Tarrant replied as they clashed swords.

The men danced left and right, swords blocking each blow. Gryffn swung his sword over his head and Tarrant ducked. He came back up and swung his sword under Gryffn's feet. He jumped at the attack and the men met in the middle with swords clashing.

"Such a puny man you are, Hatter! Why the White Queen chose you to defend Underland and Alice is beyond me!" He said pushing Tarrant back a couple steps. He moved closer to Tarrant and crossed his sword over his torso, protecting his chest, readying himself for the next move. "Where is the filthy, little brat anyway! I thought since she could slay the Jabberwocky, she would be here! But here you are instead!"

Tarrant felt a bile brew in his mouth. He lunged at Gryffn and clashed his sword against the other. Metal against metal, sparks flew. Tarrant used all his strength and lifted his right knee up and kicked Gryffn in the stomach right above the pelvis. He was knocked back a few steps but lunged back at Tarrant.

"Alice isn't back in Underland. Her granddaughter Melody is," he grunted as he swung, missing the Black King's head. "Alice is no longer alive since she is from the Overland."

The Black King kicked Tarrant to the ground and stood over him, the tip of the sword at Tarrant's throat. Tarrant was breathing heavy and he tried to lift his sword over head, but the Black King placed a foot over his arm, causing Tarrant to scream in pain, and the Vorpal sword to release from his grasp.

"No Alice? Then why do you fight?"

"For the White Queen!" Tarrant shouted, trying to wriggle free. "For Underland! From murderous thieves like you!!"

The Black King could see that Tarrant's defense was down for a second and he motioned to two of his men to grab the Hatter. Tarrant was lifted by two arms forcing him to his knees, holding him in place. He kicked and grunted. The Black King bent down and picked up the Vorpal sword and looked at it.

"Not quite what I was expecting. I thought that it would be bigger, somehow more majestic."

Tarrant struggled against the men's grasped. He was slowly losing strength. He felt his breath coming heavy and the lack of oxygen was making him dizzy. But he wasn't going to give up the fight.

The Black King took a step closer to Tarrant and drew the sword over his head. Tarrant lifted his eyes to follow the blade. The circles under his eyes grew to an evil shade of black.

"Long live the Queen," Gryffn mocked as he moved the blade down closer to Tarrant's torso.

"Long live the Queen!" Tarrant shouted back, elbowing both the men, forcing them to fall.

Tarrant rolled out of the way as the men fell and picked up the Black King's sword. He quickly stood to his feet, kicking The Black King, watching him fall as the sword fell out of his hands, letting the tip pierce Tarrant's arm. He screamed and grasped his arm and felt a searing pain rush through his veins. He pulled his hand away to see blood spilling from the wound. He limped over to the Vorpal sword, picking it up. The Black King was slowly getting to his feet as he saw Tarrant looming over him with the Vorpal sword in hand, ready to attack.

Gryffn quickly got up, smacked the sword out of Tarrant's hand again and used his other arm to punch Tarrant in the face. Tarrant wheeled around grabbing his stinging cheek and drew his hand back in retaliation. Once Gryffn was stepping backwards he picked up the sword again.

Taking a stance, he knew that Gryffn would advance and he waited.

"You might as well give up, Hatter. I have been trained in the art of fighting. What kind of formal training have you had? Hat pin art?"

Tarrant's eyes grew wide. Pins. He remembered he always carried one with him. He lifted his wounded arm to his hat and pulled out the pin.

"Thank you for reminding me!" he said as he lunged at the Black King. He pierced the king's eye and when he was disarmed, Tarrant stood over him.

"Surrender."

"Never!"

Gryffn grabbed his sword and moved to Tarrant again. Tarrant held his sword out in front of him. Gryffn came to a sudden stop and placed his hands to his waist. His breath was slowly fading. He looked down and saw metal coming out of his torso.

Tarrant looked down as well and saw that the Vorpal sword had pierced through the King's skin. Tarrant quickly withdrew the blade. His eyes grew wide as he watched the king fall to the ground. He cautiously stepped forward watching the King's breathing become unstable as his eyes closed. Tarrant didn't want to kill the King if he didn't have to. The Vorpal sword, on the other hand, had other plans.

Tarrant backed away and watched his men continuing to fight. "Stop!" he yelled watching the metal around him cease moving. He turned again to the King. He felt his stomach rise to his throat and he closed his eyes to gain composure. He bent down, took the King's sword in hand and walked away.

He mounted Renervere and motioned to his troops, what was left of them, to head back to the castle.

"You can either surrender and become part of the White Queen's army or not surrender in which case you will be jailed, tried and hung. The choice is yours," he said to the opposing men.

The men that were left standing followed Tarrant back to the castle in surrender to become part of her army.

He let his head bob to the beat of Renervere's gallop. The pain in his body was getting too much to bear and he felt his eyes start to close. His head bobbed forward against the mane of the horse.

"Hang in there, Hatter," the horse said.

They made it back to the castle and Mirana was waiting for them. Tarrant slowly dismounted the horse and limped to the Queen.

"Oh! Tarrant!" she said as she came closer and saw his wounds.

He slowly presented the sword of the Black King in front of him. Mirana took it and saw blood starting to dry on the blade. She pressed her lips tightly together as her stomach threatened to come up.

"Tarrant, we must get you inside. Your wounds need healing."

"No," he rasped. "I must get back to Melody. I did as the Oraculum commanded."

"But, your wounds-"

"Will have to heal on their own." He bowed in a stagger and turned to walk away. Every step was painful, but he just wanted to get back to his own home and rest. Besides, Melody would be wondering where he went and now that the prophecy had been fulfilled, he could tell her. He could show her Underland as he had promised.

A smile painfully fell on his lips. What was special about this girl? Why was he feeling this way? He had never done so with Alice or the rest of her family.

"On my way," he whispered as he limped on.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise and Melody had had enough. A week had past and now she was getting really worried. Something must have happened to Tarrant that he hasn't come back. What if he was in the forest, lying dead? Her heart jumped and she flung herself out of bed and scrambled down the stairs.

Mallymkun and Thackery were still sleeping from what she could tell. She peeked out the front window and saw that the table out front was empty. She creaked open the door and headed out into the yard.

She picked up her pace when she noticed that all around her was quiet. She walked on into the forest. She wasn't too keen about going back in there alone, but she knew she had to do it. If Tarrant was hurt and he needed help, it was the least that she could do.

The wind blew around her and gave her an eerie feeling as she walked further into the woods. The trees around her groaned and seemed to mock her as he continued walking. She pulled her jacket closer around her.

"Hatter! Tarrant!" she yelled.

The wind blew and no answer ever came back. Her feet were starting to hurt and she wasn't sure how long she had been gone for. She did know that the sun was starting to set so she was gone at least twelve hours. Why did it feel like it was so much longer?

As the sun was starting to set, she began to whimper. She knew that she had covered the forest at least three times. And as scared as she was, she still did it. Tarrant was the only thing on her mind at the moment. She knew that she liked him the moment she recognized him. She remembered all of the stories she had been told about him and kept them at the front of her mind as she wandered the scary forest.

She wanted Tarrant back. He was the only one that would be able to help her get back to her home. She almost thought about heading on to the White Queen's castle. But what if Tarrant would have come back while she was gone? She knew that she would have to say.

"Grandma, what would you do?" she sobbed.

Melody headed back to the house and slowly walked up the stairs. She didn't even notice Thackery and Mallymkun speaking to her. She made her way up the stairs to the second floor. As she took a step back she headed into the room where Tarrant kept all his fabrics and things. She picked up a hat and held it close to her heart.

She walked back to the bedroom, placed her head on the pillow and began to sob. She held the hat tighter and drew her knees up.

"Tarrant, where are you!" she sobbed.

The tears continued to flow until finally she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**~Thank you to all of you that have added Forever Wonderland to your Story Alerts! I appreciate you coming along on this journey with me! Please feel free to leave comments!!

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

Melody woke the next morning, sprawled across the bed. She hadn't slept all that well and she was tangled in the sheets. Her left leg was hanging over the side of the bed. Her head was buried under the pillow as she laid on her stomach. Her left arm hung over the side of the bed, clasping the Hatter's hat.

She pulled herself up and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She felt the dried tears under her eyes and wiped away the crust. She walked to the bureau and rummaged through the drawers. She had been wearing the same clothes that she came to Underland in, but she washed them every day. Occasionally, she would put on the dress that Tarrant made for her. Since she went to bed in her clothing, she decided to see what Tarrant had in his drawers.

She opened the top one to find sashes, ties, socks and other random fabrics. It was a color explosion to say the least. She blinked her eyes at the stripes, argyles, polka dots and next drawer she found shirts neatly folded. She dug through looking at his selection and settled on a plain white tunic. She set it on top of the dresser and moved on to the next drawer. She opened it to find pants. She browsed through and found a faded brown pair. She held them up to her torso and looked down. The hem came just below her calf. She shrugged at the ironic thought that a man that makes hats, who could clearly control a sewing machine, couldn't mend the fraying of the hem on his pants.

"This will have to do," she said picked up the clothing and headed to the bathroom.

She filled the tub with steamy water and climbed in. She sighed as the warm water hit her back and shoulders. She closed her eyes and inhaled the steamy air. It was a much needed welcome to all the crying she had been doing.

Even though she tried to forget about Tarrant for one split second, she couldn't. Melody was still lost to where her new friend could have gone. It was strange, she thought, how strong of a bond they created even though she barely knew him before he just took off after speaking with the White Queen. She thought it had to have been all the stories that Grandma Alice had passed on. That's how she knew him so well.

Melody climbed out of the tub, dried and dressed. She grimaced as she looked in the mirror and saw her knotted hair.

"I do wish that I had my straightener. Oh well, guess we will just have to deal with this…mess," she said as she tried to run her fingers through her blonde waves.

She walked downstairs to see Mallymkun and Thackery sitting at the table swirling spoons quietly in their tea.

"Good morning. Why the long faces?" she asked as she sat next to them.

"Tarrant has never been gone this long. I mean, he would go for three, maybe four or five days, but it's been just over a week. Something had to happen to him," Mally said sadly.

Melody felt a churn in her stomach. She had the same feeling as Mally did. But she didn't want to say anything to her that she searched the forest numerous times over all day yesterday. She didn't want to break her little heart more than it was breaking already.

"I'm sure that he'll be back. You said so yourself, Mally." She looked into the little mouses eyes. "In the meantime, would some pancakes cheer you up for a little while at least?"

Mallymkun nodded slowly. "Yes, please. With lots of sugar."

Melody gave a little giggle. "Of course. What would pancakes be without loads of sugar and syrup?"

"Dry," Thackery chimed in as he stared, bringing his cup to his lips.

Melody went about making breakfast and prepared the tasty treat of the Hare and dormouse. Idle chatter was spoken and a few laughs leaked out. Thackery and Mally sat at the table continuing to consume tea while Melody went about and cleaned the dishes. She stared at the wall in front of her occasionally looking back at her two friends. She felt a tear come to the corner of her eye and quickly blinked it away.

"No it can't be," she heard Mallymkun murmur.

Melody quickly turned to look at the dormouse. She was staring out the front door window. Melody followed her gaze to the door and saw a small figure coming up the path from the forest behind it. It was leaning on a large stick, limping slowly.

"Hatter!!" Mally yelled as she jumped off the table and ran out through the crack in the door.

Melody felt her heart stop for a second and she dropped the dish back in the water. She felt her feet stick to the floor but she forced herself to pick up her heavy foot. She walked through room to the door. She dried her hands and placed one on the doorknob, slowly opening the door.  
She stood on the steps watching this figure limp its way up the path. Her breath was coming quicker now.

"Tarrant," she whispered through a cry.

She forced herself to pick up her feet and she ran across the yard.

Tarrant lifted his eyes as he heard her call his name. He watched her as she flew across the yard to him.

Melody flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. She pulled back, placed her hands on his face and began planting kisses on his cheeks, forehead and lips. Her tears stained his dirty skin. She hugged him again and didn't want to let him go. She felt him slowly wrap one arm around her as his body tightened.

She pulled back as she felt him tighten and looked at him. His face was sullen, the circles under his eyes a deep grey. His skin was dirty and his clothing was ripped. She noticed the gash on his arm and gasped. He looked weary and weak.

"Hatter! What? What happened to you?" She asked running her hands over his arms. "You're injured!"

He looked at her for a moment and felt his eyes close as he slumped some. Melody caught him in time and wrapped her arm around his back.

"Come on, Tarrant! Let's get you into the house."

She slowly walked him back, letting him lean on her the whole way. "Just a few more steps," she said as she walked him into the kitchen. She kicked a chair away from the table and helped him sit down.

She walked over to the stove, placed some water in a kettle and warmed it. She walked back over to Tarrant who was staring out at something she couldn't see. She looked at his face. He seemed lost. She knew that the wound was going to need mending immediately.

She went to open his coat and he snapped out of the daze and looked at her. He lightly smiled and she returned it.

"I think you look better in my clothing than I do," he managed in a whisper.

Melody's smile got a little wider as she took off his jacket. "I had to have something to wear. I couldn't keep wearing my clothing. I'm sorry that I had to rummage through your personal belongings."

"I have nothing to hide," he said. He winced as she helped his move his arm out of the sleeve. He pulled his arm out of the sleeve of his shirt, exposing the gash on his arm.

"Tarrant…," she said as she ran a finger over the drying blood. "What happened to you? Where did you go? We were worried sick! You left me here with Mally and Thackery. Luckily we got along swimmingly, but I was so scared I didn't-"

"Melody," he said placing a hand on her arm. "You are starting to sound like me. I may have been a bad influence on you."

It was good to hear his voice and see his face. She was glad to have him back. She could tell that he would be one of the best friends she would ever have.

She walked away and grabbed a towel and some of the warm water. The rest she poured in a cup and placed it the tea in front of him.

"Honey wild ginger," she smiled.

"My specialty," he replied. He placed the cup to his lips, furrowed his brow and tested the taste. "A little bitter, but very close."

She nodded. She continued to clean the wound. Tarrant watched her as she mended the gash on his arm. She cleaned the rag and brought it up to his face.

"You had me worried, you know that?"

"I'm sorry," he said. He paused. "There were some things I…needed to sort out."

"You could have said something that you were leaving. I wouldn't have been so distraught then over the past week."

"Again, I'm sorry," he said placing his hand the hand that was cleaning his face.

Their eyes met. "But you're back," she said.

Melody thought the gaze was getting too intense and she looked away. "I'm going to draw you a bath, Tarrant. I'm sure you are in much need of one. From the looks of the wounds, something happened to you. But I'm not going to press matters. Not right now at least."

Melody walked up the stairs, drew the water for the bath, laid some clean clothes and towels out for Tarrant and lit a little candle. She came back downstairs and helped him back up to the bathroom.

"There are clothes laid out for you and the towel is over there. I'm sure you know where everything is since you live here, but, yeah," she stumbled. "If you need anything, just holler. I will come running."

He nodded and closed the door. Melody waited outside for a moment. She could hear him removing his clothes and stepping in the water. Once she knew that he was safely in the tub, she went back downstairs.

It had been a good hour or so since she helped Tarrant up the stairs into the bathroom. She thought maybe he might have gone into the bedroom to rest so she brought a cup of tea and a scone for him with her.

When she saw that he wasn't in any of the rooms upstairs, she knocked on the bathroom door.

It opened slowly. She almost dropped the tea and scone when she saw Tarrant standing in the doorway, just his pants on. He had his shirt in his hands draped over his torso.

Melody's eyes widened as she quickly ran them over his arms and shoulders. His skin looked smooth. She adverted her eyes, turned her head and placed the hand holding the scone to shield her eyes.

"I'm..s-so s-sorry! I didn't m-mean…"

"Melody, it's alright."

There was silence.

"Um, come down whenever you are ready. I'm making your favorite dish."

"I will do so."

"Oh. These are for you, too," she said as she handed him the tea and scones without looking at him.

Melody kept her hand by her eyes as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She quickly went about preparing the meal.

About ten minutes later she heard the limping footsteps as Tarrant descended down. She quickly turned her gaze from him and felt the flush in her cheeks.

He placed the empty cup, saucer and plate next to Melody on the counter. She barely turned her head, but moved her eyes over to him. He had a smile on his lips.

"Thank you for the hospitality," he said as he lowered himself down in the chair. "I have not had this much care in years!"

"Oh, well, it's the least I can do since you let me stay here while in Underland."

"Alice wouldn't have had it any other way. Oh, and thank you for caring for my friends."

"You're welcome," she said placing a plate full of piping hot food in front of Tarrant. "It took some getting used to each other, but they are endearing and I love them. Mally! Thackery! Dinner!"

The dormouse and Hare came flying into the room and went to their settings. Before Melody could even sit down, Thackery and Mally had consumed every morsel on their plates.

Thackery stared longingly at the main dish. He looked to Melody with huge eyes. "May I have more, please?"

A smile spread wide on her face. "Of course."

"Yay," he said is a jagged whisper. He quickly filled his plate again and it was gone in a mere few seconds.

Tarrant watched his friends as they ate. He twirled his fork in the dish.

"Not to your liking? I'm sorry if it's not good," Melody asked.

"No, no, it's not that," he started.

"Oh."

He slowly placed the fork to his mouth and ate. It took him some time but he eventually finished the whole plate. Thackery and Mally continued to drink their tea while they waited for their friend. Melody went about cleaning the kitchen as Tarrant finished.

"Shall we retire to the sitting room?"

"Yes!" Mally said. "I want to hear all about your trip to the-"

The Hatter's circles under his eyes grew dark and he gave Mallymkun a warning look. The little mouse coward for a second then mouthed "sorry".

"Trip to where?" Melody asked.

"All in good time," Tarrant said as he slowly lifted his body off the chair and walked off into the sitting room.

Melody brought a tray of tea and she sat next to Tarrant. Mallymkun and Thackery were already getting on about some tale from Underland.

"No! It didn't happen like that. Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum weren't back yet!"

"Yes, they were!" Thackery said.

"No! They weren't!"

The two animals continued to argue.

"Now, now. I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement here. Or, better yet, maybe a new story that I haven't heard yet three hundred times?" Melody chided.

"Oh, okay," Mally mulled. She went on to another story with animated gestures.

Tarrant chuckled lightly with the storytelling. Melody could see that he was slowly coming back to himself again. She placed her hand on his and squeezed it tight.

"It's good to have you back, my friend. Please don't ever do that to me again."

"It's good to be back," he replied.

Melody could see the color in his eyes change a little. They were a little lighter than they were few hours ago.

"I think that you should take the bed tonight. No doubt you had a long journey and are in need of a comfort."

"I would like that very much."

Melody helped Tarrant up the stairs and he opened the door to the room. Melody walked in and lit the candle next to the bed. She walked to the doorway and Tarrant followed, standing next to her. He lightly placed a hand on her cheek.

"Thank you for all you have done, Melody," he whispered.

"My pleasure."

They looked at each other for a second and he withdrew his hand from her face. He closed the door and she walked back downstairs to the sitting room.

"Alright, friends. I'm tired. Time to cease the storytelling and go to bed."

The Hare and the dormouse's shoulders slumped and they headed off to their respective sleeping areas. Melody doused the lamps and covered up with the blanket and fell asleep on the couch. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**~Thank you to all of you that have added Forever Wonderland to your Story Alerts! I appreciate you coming along on this journey with me! Please feel free to leave comments!!

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

Melody tossed and turned all evening. She kept dreaming of something horrible happening to Tarrant. What could have possibly happened during his disappearance? Melody thought of the words that Mallymkun said about the trip that Tarrant took. Surely she knew something. But then again, she had said that Tarrant goes on these trips and comes back in a few days time. But why was Mallymkun so excited about this trip? Was there something terribly exciting that happened why he was gone?

There couldn't have been. He had been bruised and beaten. Blood was oozing from his skin and he looked weary and worn. Something happened on this trip that he was not inclining to speak about.

"All in good time," he had told Melody. "All in good time." What does that even mean?

Melody sat up on the couch. Her hair was sticking to the back of her neck, the sweat damp on her skin. She rubbed her eyes trying to erase the images of Tarrant battling something she didn't even want to imagine.

He was safe. He was back. That's all that mattered.

The sun was starting to peek over the trees and Melody could feel the warmth of the rays beat against her skin. The naked trees were swaying in the wind, but it looked like it was warm out.

She stood up, folded the blanket and sat back down. She rested her elbow on the back of the couch, placing her chin in her palm. She looked outside, slowly falling into a daze. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, really; just about everything all at once.

She heard feet padding down the stairs. Slowly a bush of red hair peeked out under the doorway. Tarrant stood at the bottom of the stairs, hands twisting in front of him. He let a smile draw on his lips as he saw Melody turn to greet him. She moved herself off the couch and slowly walked to him.

"Sleep well?"

He began to walk and winced when his foot hit the floor. He limped his way over to the table.

"Yes. It was very kind of you."

Melody shrugged as she poured some water in the tea kettle and placed it on the stove.

"This is your house, after all. I am just a guest."

She sat across the table from him, playing with the cloth.

"Did you sleep well?" he shyly asked.

"Yes." She met his gaze. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to lie to him. Those eyes of his could see straight through her even if she did. "Well, no. I had a dream, a nightmare."

"My dear! May I ask what about?"

She lifted her eyes. "You."

"Melody-"

"I really wish you would tell me what happened to you on your trip, Tarrant. I know something happened. You don't just leave and come back with bruises and cuts and say that nothing happened."

Melody got up and walked over to the stove and poured the boiling water into two cups. She walked them back over to the table.

"All in good time."

She raised her hands and shook her head. "Not this 'all in good time' stuff again, Hatter. I want to know. Don't you trust me?"

She searched Tarrant's eyes. They changed from light green to a darker green.

"I can't. Not yet."

"Why?"

Tarrant could tell that she was starting to get agitated.

"I just can't."

He got up from the table slowly and began to walk out of the room. He moved through the front door and went outside.

Melody let her eyes follow him out of the house and she growled. So he was going to be like every other guy that she knew. He was just going to walk away from a conversation. He couldn't even face her to tell her what was going on in his mind. She could definitely tell there was something that he wasn't telling her. She huffed and stomped around the kitchen, tidying it up. She grumbled to herself, mocking Tarrant and his comments. She stared at wall while scrubbing the counter top.

Why was she acting this way? She was a guest in his house. He had just returned back from who knows where, injured, and in need of a companion. Sure he had Mally and Thackery, but she was sure that he needed human company. She closed her eyes and let her shoulders sag.

A few hours had past since their mini-argument and she wanted to rectify the situation. She went outside and saw Thackery and Mally bounding about the table again, but Tarrant was nowhere to be found.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she babbled. She ran up to Mally and Thackery. "Where's Hatter!"

Mally pointed around the house. She ran to the side of the house to see Tarrant sitting on a bench in a beautiful garden of flowers. It was colorful beyond anything she had ever seen before. She inhaled deep; the fragrance of the different flowers filled her nostrils, tingling her senses. She walked slowly up to Tarrant.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Tarrant asked without looking at her.

She nodded, though he couldn't see her. She stood behind him and played with the hem of her shirt.

"May I have a word, Tarrant?"

He turned around to see her.

"Can we…" she whispered, pointing to the pathway, indicating that she wanted to walk. "I mean, if you can. I know that you have been through a lot and-"

"That would be fine," he said standing.

He walked beside her as they moved up the path heading to the woods. Melody continued to keep her eyes lowered on the path in front of her as she played with the hem on her shirt.

"I wanted to say I was sorry."

"Hmmm."

Melody linked her arm through Tarrant's. He placed his hand on top of hers as they walked.

"I am truly sorry for the way that I was acting. There was no reason for it. I acted rash and lashed out at you for no reason."

"It's alright."

Melody unlinked her arm and stood in front of him. "No, it's not. I have behaved badly, Tarrant. I let my emotions get the best of me and I have become," she rocked her head back and forth, rolling her eyes, "mad. Sorry, no offense."

"None taken," he chuckled.

"I really wish you could tell me what happened. I know, I know, 'all in good time'" she said as Tarrant opened his mouth to speak. "But I just wish that you would."

"I'm not sure you are ready for it, that's why I'm waiting."

"I am ready for it! Tarrant, please…"

Tarrant looked into her eyes. He could tell that she was pleaded with him to tell her, but he knew deep down she still wasn't ready. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. He repeated this three times, then grabbed her arm.

"I'm feeling a little weak. I need to go and lie down," he lied.

Melody nodded and walked with Tarrant back to the house. She watched him as he walked back inside and headed up the stairs. It was getting late in the day and she decided to make dinner.

A few days had past and Tarrant still hadn't told Melody about what had happened. He still didn't feel that she was ready for the news. She was still unfamiliar with Underland and he did promise to take her on a tour.

He was feeling slightly better than he did a few days prior, so he thought it might be a good time to take her around. They walked through the forest and visited some of the villages close by. Many people knew who Tarrant was considering he used to travel to the towns to sell his hats and get his orders from the town folk.

Melody thought it wonderful seeing the people laugh and mingle with Tarrant. He seemed like such a personable man. Her eyes lit up when he would joke and dance around the with children. Tarrant took her to a little coffee shop that he used to frequent and they shared a plate of scones and drank tea.

"Oh! The look on that lady's face when you told her that pink wasn't her color!" Melody wiped a tear from her cheek in laughter. "Priceless, Tarrant! Absolutely priceless!"

Tarrant was grabbing his side in laughter as well. But he was also feeling some pain yet. "Oh, I do know. But I couldn't let her parade around looking like an overstuffed pig, now could I? Dreadful."

Melody and Tarrant both looked at each other in a moment of silence. Laughter was waiting to escape from each of their faces and they broke out laughing. Melody took a drink of her tea to calm herself down.

"Now, my dear, you have seen part of Underland that I am most familiar with. Tell me about your life in Overland."

Melody waved a hand in the air and shook her head.

"It's nothing like it is here. People aren't as friendly. They're very judgmental and they care only about themselves. I like it here, Tarrant."

His face fell a little. "But what about that gadget that you talked about. An I-pod, is it?"

"Oh! We do have some marvelous contraptions that I do miss dearly. My iPod is a, well," she was trying to shape her hands in the air creating what looked like an iPod but it was hard to describe. "It's, uh, a contraption that holds an abundant amount of music. Stuff that I can play over and over again without having the musician tire from playing it too much and too long."

"Oh, I see," Tarrant said trying to imagine it.

"Then there's my hair straightner…"

Melody went on about things that she couldn't seem to live without on a daily basis: her cellphone, computer, beauty products, blow dryer, straightener, car, iPod, piano, etc. Tarrant's eyes were changing colors drastically as she went rambling on about things in her life.

"I think that will about do it for today, my dear. My head is spinning with all this new information that you have bestowed upon me. It's, uh, quite intriguing."

Melody could see the confused look on Tarrant's face. His browed was furrowed and his lips were puckered. She couldn't help but giggle at his befuddled expression.

"I'm sorry, Tarrant. I am sure that was quite a bit of information to try and retain."

He could only nod.

"Shall we head back, then? It does look like it's starting to get darker now."

"Yes, I think that would be a wise decision, Melody."

Melody linked her arm again in his. They walked back to the house in silence. Occasionally they would look to each other and smile shyly.

Melody felt she had found a very close friend. She didn't want to ever leave Underland in fear that she would never see Tarrant again. She wished he could always be there for her. She never really had any close friends. She had acquaintances, but no real close friends that she could spill her heart to. Tarrant was that kind of person that she felt most comfortable with and whom she could say anything.

Mally and Thackery had already gone to bed by time that they got back to the house. It wasn't late, but the sun had just set and it was getting dark. Tarrant walked to the sitting room and lit the lamp. He heard Melody yawn as she walked into the room. He looked at her while biting the inside of his lower lip.

"I think it's time that I told you where I went off to."

Melody felt her heart leap. He finally trusted her. Or, he finally realized that she was ready for the news; what ever that news was that he was going to tell her.

"You had better sit down."

Tarrant waited until she sat down before he went into the story. He mentioned every detail. Her face went from excited to hear what he had to say, to confusion, anger and disbelief.

"And that is what happened."

Melody tried processing everything he just told her. She got up, paced the room a couple times then stopped in front of him.

"I should have been the one to take on the Black King. Not you."

"But you would have never defeated him."

"Why? I am Alice's granddaughter, am I not? Do I not have her blood flowing through my veins? She was not Underlandian and she still defeated the Jabberwocky. Why was I not given the same chance to defeat the Black King and defend the White Queen and Underland?"

"As much as you would have made a wonderful champion, Melody, the Oraculum showed it was me that had to do it. Even if you would have gone to fight, you would have been killed. The Oraculum never lies. I had to do it. It was my destiny."

Melody looked at Tarrant, tears starting to fill in her eyes. She turned away and started to walk out of the room. Tarrant grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. He looked her in the eyes.

"Why can't I be Alice?" she choked on her tears.

Tarrant pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "You are Alice. But in your own way. The Orcaulum is never done changing. Who knows why you were sent here. It isn't clear yet. But do know, Melody, there is a reason you came to Underland. Your journey here is not done yet."

Melody felt her tears sting and she let them fall soaking Tarrant's shirt. He held on to her until he felt her sobs slowly ebb.

"You are a good friend to me, Tarrant," she said wiping a tear away. "I never want to lose you. I don't want to forget you when I go back."

"I don't think you will."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**~Thank you to all of you that have added Forever Wonderland to your Story Alerts! I appreciate you coming along on this journey with me! Please feel free to leave comments!!

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

Tarrant and Melody sat in the kitchen. They were silent. Tarrant was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Melody sighed in thankfulness. The silence was starting to drive her crazy.

"A invitation from the Queen," the gentleman said.

Tarrant took it from his hands, bade the gentleman good day and watched him as he walked back to the elaborately ornamented carriage.

"A letter from Mirana," Tarrant said as he walked back to the table. He sat down and glanced over the parchment, placing his fingers to his lips.

"What does it say?" Melody asked in anticipation. When Tarrant didn't respond back, she repeated herself with a little more emphasis. Again he did not reply. She smacked her hand on the table. Only then did he look up.

"What does it say?" she said again in a gentler tone.

He handed her the parchment and she read what the Queen had written:

_Dearest friends,_

_It is my privilege to invite you to be our guests at the Mamorealian Ball on the thirteenth day of August at the stroke of seven in the evening. It is a feast and reception in honour of you, Tarrant Hightopp and Melody, Great-great-Granddaughter of Alice Kingsleigh. There are no words, my dear friends, for what you have done._

"_With warmest regard, Mirana_," Melody read out loud, looking up. "Tarrant..."

He stood and moved over to Melody. "There is no need to be nervous, my dear. You have already met the Queen and she is very fond of you. No doubt, Nivens, the Tweedles, and the rest of Underland will be there to greet you."

Melody's eyes grew wide. The rest of Underland, she thought to herself. Her breath caught in her throat. "Did you say Tweedles?"

He nodded.

"They are still alive?"

Tarrant furrowed his brow. "Why, yes. Why wouldn't they be? I told you once before that us Underlandians age gracefully. If I am correct, by your time, I would be," he thought hard, placing his finger to his chin, knitting his eyebrows together, "one hundred and eighty years."

Melody let her jaw drop open. "And how old would you be in...Underlandian?"

"Thirty-nine. But we do not count age. And now, my dear, I think that I can ask you the same."

Melody smiled slyly. "I do not think that you can, my dear Hatter. For I did not ask. You told me your age. And besides, women do not like to be asked their age."

"Oh."

"But since you asked ever so nicely, I shall tell you. In my time, I would be twenty-eight. What would that be in Underlandian?

Tarrant thought for a minute; then let his face light up. "In Underlandian you would be..." his face fell into a confused look. "Twelve."

"Twelve? I don't want to be that young again. I had a hard enough time once."

"But remember, we age gracefully!"

"Yes, I do understand that, but I am not Underlandian." She paused. "Does it bother you that I would be twelve?" Melody cautiously asked, not really understanding why she did. But at the same time, her heart was fluttering.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "It would never matter to me. A friendship and a bond cannot be based on age. You and me, Alice and I, we shared something. We understand each other. And nothing, not even time, can separate that."

As Melody watched him talking, feeling his warm hands on her shoulders, she noticed his eyes change from green to blue. They weren't a real strong blue, but more of an aqua. But to her, they were beautiful.

"Now! We need to make you a lovely dress for the ball! I only have three days in which to do so, so I must be off!"

He lightly patted her cheek and bounded up the stairs. Melody noticed a slight limp in his step yet as he moved upstairs, but he hummed a merry tune. She heard him close the door.

Melody let a smile play on her lips. There was something special about the Hatter that she just couldn't put her finger on. He always made her smile. He always knew when to make her laugh. And even when they argued, it didn't last long and she forgave him quickly and vice versa. Melody placed her hand on her heart and felt it pumping hard against her chest wall. What was she feeling? Was she starting to have feelings for the Hatter?

She shook her head to erase the thought. No. It would or could never happen. She was to go back to her world any day now. Just watch and see. Mirana was throwing this big ball for her and Tarrant and she was going to tell her how to get home. But why was she included in the honoring of the slaying of the Black King? She had no part in it.

Maybe it was because she was the great-great-granddaughter of Alice. That had to have been it. Why else would she be have been included?

And to think that all of Underland will be there. Her stomach twisted in knots. She was never one for big crowds; she liked being by herself most of the time. And now she was expected to speak and put a smile on for all of Underland. She didn't know what to think. Tarrant will be with me, she thought. Then again, maybe not. It was a ball in honor of him as well. No doubt he would be thrown from group to group being showered with praises.

A loud bang from upstairs woke her from her daydreaming and she bounded up to the room that Tarrant was in. She slowly opened the door to see Tarrant bent over rummaging through a pile of fabrics. He threw something behind him and she darted out of the way just in time before it hit her in the head. She watched him as he walked over to the sewing machine.

He plopped the fabric on table next to the complicated contraption and removed his hat and jacket. He pulled the apron off the table that was next to the machine and wrapped it around his body. He held up the material, eyeing it. He seemed displeased with something and headed back over to the pile of fabric. He rummaged some more and nodded with a happy sigh moving back over to the machine.

He furrowed his brow as he moved his face closer to the needle and began letting the bobbin move. His foot moved in rhythm with the sound of the machine making the threading go faster. His mouth was full of pins and he was concentrating so hard that his eyes were squinting.

Melody smiled to herself. He had no clue that she was there. She silently closed the door and headed back downstairs. She moved into the sitting room and found a book to read and lowered herself to the couch.

* * *

A few hours had past and she could feel her eyes begin to slowly close. She heard the door open upstairs.

"Melody! Come quick!" came an excited cry from Tarrant's lips.

She closed the book and headed upstairs to see what was so exciting or what was wrong. She found Tarrant in the middle of the room standing in front of a mannequin covered by a large white cloth. Tarrant's eyes were wide with excitement and his spacious teeth showed in a wild grin.

"What is it, Hatter?"

"I have a surprise for you," he said walking over to her. He took her hand and led her into the room. "Go on, look."

He twisted his hands in front of him in anticipation. Melody looked at him and smiled and walked closer to the mannequin. She slowly removed the white cloth and revealed the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

To play with him, she kept her face emotionless and moved around the dress. She let her fingers examine the glitter and sequins adorning the fabric. She placed her nose close to inspect the stitching, though she had no clue what she was looking for, but she tried her hardest to make it look as though she did.

She caught Tarrant fidgeting out of the corner of her eye, his smile slowly starting to fade. She knew she was being really harsh on him and she herself was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

She walked over to him, face still showing no emotion.

"Is it to your liking?" he timidly asked.

Melody let her nose rise in the air a little. "It is satisfactory," she said flatly.

Tarrant's face fell in tandem with his shoulders. Melody felt horrible for what she was seeing before her and she couldn't play along with her charade any longer.

"Oh, Tarrant," she said placing her hands on his shoulders. "I cannot play this game any longer. It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen! How did you do it in such a short time?"

"You mean," he quietly asked, "that you truly do like it?"

"Of course! I was just playing with you since you were so excited!!" Melody moved back to the dress and let her fingers softly touch the fabric. "Really, Tarrant, you outdid yourself."

"Well, it's easy when you have such a subject that is inspiring."

Melody felt her cheeks flush. She turned to see Tarrant's eyes had turned a dark blue.

"Your eyes," Melody said walking closer.

"My eyes?" Tarrant asked in concern.

"They're blue. A dark, bright blue. Almost cobalt. I've never seen them that color before."

Tarrant blushed, moved his eyes to the floor and shrugged.

"O-oh," he stammered. "They turn that color when I am elated about something."

"I am happy, Tarrant. Thank you for such a lovely dress. May I?" she asked pointing to it, motioning to take it to her room.

"Oh, yes!" He carefully picked it up, mannequin and all, and carried it to the his room in which she had been occupying.

They walked down the stairs together while discussing what they were going to be eating for dinner that would be in a few hours.

Tarrant went about the kitchen creating the meal, leaving it a surprise for Melody to what he was making. They laughed and regaled stories. Mallymkun and Thackery came in for some time then bounded back outside to enjoy their own tea party in the front yard.

"Tarrant?"

"Yes, my dear."

Melody was silent for a moment. She didn't know how to go about Tarrant about one question that had been on her mind the past few days.

"Why do you think, I mean..." she stammered. "Do you think that Mirana will be sending me home after the party? Do you think that is why she included me in the honoring?"

Tarrant stopped scraping a bowl. He turned, flour all over his apron, to her.

"How could you think such a thing?"

"I don't know, it's just...I don't know."

Tarrant set the bowl down and turned back to her again. After a couple minutes of silence he responded.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No!" she blurted. "I mean, yes I do, but I like it here, too, and I wouldn't want to leave. I wouldn't be able to speak with you and you, well," she felt her cheeks flush again, "you have become such great friend I wouldn't want to lose you."

Tarrant sat down next to her. He placed his hands on her hers and squeezed them tight. He watched her eyes flash numerous emotions that were going through her mind. To comfort her, he placed his hand on her cheek. He felt it warm and flush.

"Melody," he whispered. "You will always have me. You can visit Underland anytime you like. You know how to get here. You look here," he said as he pointed a finger to her heart.

"But it's not the same. I want to talk with you, laugh with you. I need physical interaction. Not like that!" she felt her face turn twenty shades of red at the astonished look on Tarrant's face. "I mean, like, holding me, comforting me. Oh! Not like that either!" she stammered as she tried to regain her thoughts.

Melody moved from the table and crossed the room while moving her arms across her chest. She couldn't look at Tarrant now. She had embarrassed herself to unbelief. She heard feet moving across the floor. Tarrant stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know what you mean, dear." He turned her around and drew her chin up with his fingers. "Like I said before, our friendship is a bond that can never be broken."

"I'm so glad that you understand me, Tarrant. Sometimes, I say things and I know what I'm thinking but it comes out all wrong."

"You mean, even in a friendly way, I wouldn't be able to hug you?"

Melody rocked her head side to side and pursed her lips. "I need a hug now."

Tarrant smiled sincerely and moved to her. He wrapped his arms around hers and held her tight. He felt her sigh. He knew it was a sigh of understanding and contentment. He felt her move her arms around his torso and turn her head against his chest.

Melody wrinkled her nose and sneezed. "Tarrant," she mumbled against him.

"Oh, sorry, flour," he said removing her from hug. "I really should continue cooking."

"Sounds like a plan," Melody said as she wiped her nose. She sneezed again. "I think I am going to go back to the sitting room and read. Let me know when supper is done."

They ate supper and shared some more stories. Mally and Thackery joined them once again and ate too much. They enjoyed Hatter's cooking. After dishes were done they all went back into the sitting room and shared tea and more stories. Melody read part of a poem from one of the books that she was reading and acted out all the parts. Tarrant clapped his hands together and shared his own poetry.

* * *

Melody was starting to feel the night tug on her eyes and she excused herself up to the room. She lit the little candle by the night stand and caught the glitters from the dress out of the corner of her eye. She walked up to it and ran it through her fingers.

The fabric was the babiest of baby blues. She lifted up the skirting and saw there were layers upon layers of taffeta. The main layer was satin covered by a sheer white silk. The stitching in the skirt looped in swirls giving it the look of a butterfly floating on the breeze. The bodice had capped sleeves that would expose her shoulders. The neckline was modest.

Tarrant knew her taste well. Plus, Melody knew that he was probably timid making a plunging neckline thinking that she would be wearing it. She wondered what his thoughts were when he was piecing the fabrics together.

Melody ran her finger along the neckline. Tiny pearls were sewn into the collar line. The shimmery silk that laid over the full skirt was also sewn into the bodice.

Melody felt her heart leap at the thought and time that he put into it. _"It's easy when you have such a subject that is inspiring."_ His voice floated into her head. She just remembered what he had said earlier. What were his intentions when he said that?

Melody slowly walked away from the dress and put her night clothes on. She climbed under the covers and stared at the dress hiding in the shadows. The jewels sparkled in the dim light and Melody felt like a school girl smiling wide at the beautiful present that Hatter created just for her. Just. For. Me, she thought. She slowly lowered herself to the pillow and blew out the candle.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**~Thank you to all of you that have added Forever Wonderland to your Story Alerts! I appreciate you coming along on this journey with me! Please feel free to leave comments!!

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

"Melody! Do hurry! We are going to be late!" Tarrant yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Melody responded back, peeking out of her door to him. "Give me just a few more minutes!"

She quickly ran back into the room and looked in the full length mirror. She brushed her hands against the fabric of the dress that Tarrant created for her three days ago. Her blonde hair was piled high in ringlets except for one that cascaded over her collarbone on her right side. She leaned a little into the mirror to check her makeup. Mirana had sent a little kit for her of glitters and rouges. She appreciated that since she did miss her makeup a little. She turned sideways glancing at her figure. She couldn't believe how well the dress fit. Tarrant was a genius.

Melody quickly ran down the stairs as best as she could. She was in new shoes; shoes that she was unfamiliar walking in. They were little high-heeled boots like Alice wore. She was also trying to manage walking in a skirt this pouffy. She hadn't worn a dress like this since her cousin's wedding two years ago. Though she enjoyed dressing up, it was still hard to run in a flouncy skirt.

Tarrant turned around when he heard Melody coming down the stairs. He felt his heart just about threaten to pound itself out of his chest. She looked radiant. He smiled wide when she emerged into the room. Melody bashfully lowered her gaze.

"Well?"

"You look...magnificent."

She rolled her eyes, batted her hand in the air and turned her head.

"I have something for you," Tarrant spoke as he stepped closer. "Open it."

"Tarrant you have been too good to me already."

"Open it."

Melody took the little box that he presented in front of her. She pulled the ribbon and took the top off. She gasped when she saw a string of crystals and matching earrings glittering in the light.

"Tarrant," she exclaimed.

He took the necklace out of the box and moved behind her. She moved the ringlet gracing her neck out of the way. He leaned in to her and moved his arms around her neck placing the string on her. He let his fingers grace her skin when he closed the clasp. Melody shivered at his touch. What was going on inside of her?

"You must tell me who created such a wonderful piece of clothing," he playfully commented. "I do think I want him or her to prepare a wardrobe for me."

Melody smiled. "Tarrant, I think your ego has swelled a little."

He lifted his chin playfully in the air and smiled, pulling at the hem of his coat. Melody giggled and gave his shoulder a little push.

"Shall we?" he asked presenting his arm.

"Indeed," she replied linking her arm in his.

Tarrant helped her into the carriage and followed behind her taking his seat across from her. He tapped the top of the carriage signaling for the driver to leave. Melody was struggling to place the earrings on her ears as they took off. Tarrant smiled as he watched her face contort.

"You think that funny, do you?" she retorted.

"Yes, in fact I do. You make the strangest faces."

She playfully glared at him. When he smiled back at her, she felt her stomach flip and her cheeks flush. She hadn't felt like this...ever. She lowered her eyes and played with the intricate stitching on the skirt.

The ride to the castle was painfully quiet. Melody tried to make conversation with Tarrant but when she did, nothing would come out of her mouth. All she could do was smile at him and look away. Occasionally, Tarrant would raise his eyes to look at her and he saw her looking out the carriage window. The pinks and oranges from the sunset played against her skin as she gently rocked with the sway of the carriage.

They finally made it to the castle and Melody was helped out by one of the footmen. She adjusted herself and felt her hair to make sure that it was still in place. Tarrant stood next to her while she primped.

"How do I look?" she asked as she sweetly shifted her weight to left, bending her right leg, arms bent, palms raised to the sky.

"Absolutely marvelous."

Melody blushed and fidgeted with her fingers. Tarrant came and wrapped his arm through hers and pulled her along.

"No need to be nervous, my dear. You will be fine. And besides, I will be here for you along the way."

"I am nervous. All of Underland is going to be here to congratulate you, Tarrant. I am not used to being in front of so many people."

He placed his other hand on top of hers and squeezed it tight. Melody noticed his hands were warm and clammy. She wondered if he was nervous as well. Tarrant was a quiet man. She thought for sure that he wasn't too fond of the crowds either. But she kept her lips closed. She didn't want to embarrass him on his special day.

The doors opened to the Great Hall and they walk in and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Name please?" the caller asked.

"Um, Tarrant Hightopp and Melody, uh?" Tarrant questioned. He never knew her last name.

"Butler," Melody blurted. "Melody Butler."

"Butler," Tarrant whispered to the caller.

The caller tapped his staff hard against the floor. A few heads turned, but mostly they just ignored the announcement.

"Master Tarrant Hightopp and Miss Melody Butler," he projected in a flat English tone.

Conversations ceased and all heads turned to see Melody and Tarrant. Melody felt her breath catch in her throat as all eyes transfixed them. She clasped Tarrant's hand harder. Tarrant in returned hers as well, his eyes wide with nervousness.

"It w-will be alright, m-my dear," he stuttered.

"Mhmmm," she answered back nervously, her voice cracking.

They could feel the glares radiating off the crowd onto their shaking forms. Murmurs slowly circled throughout the audience. People whispered in each others ears, hands shielded their mouths all the while looking at the odd pair. Tarrant and Melody felt awkwardly exposed.

A flash of white swooshed in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," came the gentle, but firm voice. "It is my privilege as Queen to announce to you Tarrant Hightopp, Champion of the White Queen," she said as she comically pulled Tarrant from Melody's grasp in front of her. He wearily waved at the folk standing in front of him. "And, Melody," she said, a little softer, offering her hand with a smile to Melody, "the great-great-granddaughter of Alice, Slayer of the Jabberwocky."

Melody felt her heart beating a thousand miles a minute in her chest. She stomach flopped over and over and she tried to look at Tarrant for a reassuring smile. But he was just as frightened at she was.

Mirana started clapping lightly and the rest of the people in the hall echoed her gesture. They smiled wildly, gazing on the new sung heroes.A trio of girls, maybe late teens, approach Melody.

"Are you really a descendant of the great Alice?"

"Did you really come from Overland?"

"What was it like killing the Black King?"

With that last question the girls pulled Melody away from them.

"Oh, well, really, I, um...didn't" she stuttered as the girls pulled her down the stairs.

Melody looked back at Tarrant who had taken a step forward to get her. She was scared out of her whits and wanted Tarrant beside White Queen had placed a hand on his arm holding him back. The girls continued to pull her away from the stairs and into a little huddle. Tarrant watched Melody disappear among a bustle of colorful skirts and eccentric hair-dos.

"Let her go Tarrant. She needs to be with her people," the White Queen stated. "She will never get over her nerves nor feel comfortable in the kingdom if either you or I are the only ones she knows."

"What do you mean 'her people'? She isn't Underlandian."

A smile crept on Mirana's lips.

"What do you know, your Majesty?"

"All in good time, my dear friend."

Tarrant remembered how much that line angered Melody when he told her. Now he knew what she was feeling. He hated not being able to know what was going on.

Melody was bombarded with questions from all the squealing girls that surrounded her. She tried answering their questions, but kept getting interrupted by another question.

"So," came a deep male voice behind her.

The girls stopped chattering and looked behind Melody. A tall, dark-haired man, of about twenty-seven years, stood before them. The girls' mouths dropped at the sight of the handsome man standing before them.

He wore a deep burgundy tuxedo jacket over black pants. His ascot was neatly wrapped around his neck. He stood proud; one hand clasping the front of his waistcoat, the other straight at his side.

"This is the famous Melody that the Queen has spoken about. Let me take a look at her."

He pushed his way through the girls that were crowding around her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him and grabbed her other hand. He held her arms out at her sides and gave her a once over.

"My, what a fine creature you are, indeed!"

Melody felt uncomfortable and flitted her eyes around the ball. She tried desperately to find Tarrant and call to him to rescue her. She finally found him talking with some people. By the look of his stance and the wave of his brow, he wasn't enjoying his time either. But he, at least, was trying to be friendly. Melody pulled her eyes away from him and tried putting on her best smile she could muster.

The man bent in a low bow, taking Melody's hand and kissing it. The girls behind her all giggled and sighed.

"The name is Alec. Son of Lord Hylinder. And I say we should dance," he proclaimed, spinning Melody around in a circle.

"I-I-" she tried stuttering. Before she knew it she was out on the dance floor.

She came to a sudden stop as she watched the handsome, but crude, man turn and stand in front of her. She leaned forward a little and noticed she was standing in a line of women. She grimaced to herself. Underlandians practiced the art of dance in the way of Elizabeth Bennett time, she thought.

"Sir," she whispered across to her controlling partner, "you do not understand. I don't dance. And I don't know Underlandian."

The music started and the men stepped forward.

"You have nothing to worry about. Follow the women and men. Just don't step on my feet," he whispered in her ear.

"But-"

Before she could even get another word out, the women moved up to the men and waltzed around them. She clumsily stepped forward, looking at what the women were doing and quickly followed suite. She reluctantly took the man's hands and stepped closer to him. He took her hands, twisting them around his sides and moved her around in a circle.

"I told you not to step on my feet," he chuckled regaining the time of the dance.

"In all fairness, sir," she breathed, trying to keep up with the hopping steps, "I warned you that I did not know Underlandian."

"Indeed you did. But you are keeping up well. Do you dance like this in your kingdom?"

The women were all in a line again and Melody once again stepped back in line, getting a few looks from the other couples. They were back at the beginning of the steps and the men moved forward to the women once again.

"No. It's quite different. It's not as structured. And I do not have a kingdom."

"What I meant was, 'in your kingdom' in general. Do they not have kingdoms in Overland?"

Melody started feeling her cheeks start to flush. She was warm from all the jumping and the dress wasn't helping. Silently, she cursed Tarrant for making so many layers. "Well, yes, there are, but not like here, I suppose."

"I see."

The final notes of the dance ended and the couples applauded happily. Alec looked at Melody and smiled. "Shall we dance again, yes?"

Melody felt slightly irritated. Had he not gotten the hint previously when she said that she didn't dance? She wasn't going to tell him that the only dance she knew was Fudderwacken. He would, for sure, expect great things from her then. She bit the inside of her lip and breathed deep, gaining composure.

"I do not believe I can, sir. But, thank you, all the same," she said in a polite curtsy. She turned to move away, looking for Tarrant.

"Wait!" Alec said grabbing Melody's arm, "I see some friends that I do believe wish to make your acquaintance."

Melody groaned under her breath and rolled her eyes as he pulled her along. The group turned to them as they approached. Alec took her arm and linked it in the crook of his elbow.

"Ah, my friends!" he said. "I want you to meet Miss Melody Butler."

An older woman, who looked old enough to be Alec's mother, turned to face them. She smiled as she fanned herself. "My dear. You look awfully flushed." The lady took a cup of punch of the tray from the passing server and handed it to Melody.

"Too much dancing, I presume," Alec butted in before Melody could let a word out of her open mouth. "I fear I may have exhausted the poor thing. She really is a horrible dancer."

Melody sharply turned her head and gave him an evil look. Horrible dancer? She thought she did her best trying to keep up with a dance she has never done in her life.

"In my defense, sir, I warned you that I did not know the dance, yet you proceeded to pull me along and let me embarrass myself."

"Did you really do that, Alec, dear? Make the poor girl dance that dreadful piece without knowing the steps? Shame."

"Yes, well..." He felt an irritation slowly creep under his skin. He did not like being told that he was wrong.

The music started up again and Alec's eyes lit up. "Oh! I love this song! Come, Miss Butler, you must dance with me again!"

He took the cup of punch from her lips, handed it to one of the gentlemen standing in his circle of friends and grabbed her hand. He started walking off and was tugged back.

"I told you that I...can't..._dance_," she said annunciating the last word. "Please don't force me to again."

"But this is a much easier one to learn."

"Alec!" The older woman chided. "The girl clearly is not one for dancing. Let her be."

He breathed in deep, unclenched his jaw and showed a tight smile. "Then, my dear, would you be so kind as to walk with me in the garden. I would enjoy getting to know more about the granddaughter of the famous Alice."

Melody thought for a second. All she wanted to do was to find comfort in Tarrant. But she gazed over the crowd and did not see him. She had to think of something to get out of this situation.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I am feeling a bit tired after the last dance. I am going to take the air," she said.

"Then I will come with you."

"No!" she blurted. "No. I'm sorry for the outburst. But, I would like some time alone. I am not fond of crowds, you see, and I am feeling a little suffocated." She bent in a curtsy. "Good evening to you all."

Alec watched Melody as she hurried out of the room. He felt his blood boil. He needed information. And if he didn't get it soon, his whole plan would go to pot. Something needed to be done and done quickly. He lifted his eyes to the White Queen. A smirk danced on his lips at the idea he was brewing inside head it. It just might work, he thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**~Thank you to all of you that have added Forever Wonderland to your Story Alerts! I appreciate you coming along on this journey with me! Please feel free to leave comments!!

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

"Let her go Tarrant. She needs to be with her people," the White Queen stated. "She will never get over her nerves nor feel comfortable in the kingdom if either you or I are the only ones she knows."

"What do you mean 'her people'? She isn't Underlandian."

A smile crept on Mirana's lips.

"What do you know, your Majesty?"

"All in good time, my dear friend."

Tarrant remembered how much that line angered Melody when he told her. Now he knew what she was feeling. He hated not being able to know what was going on. He watched as the girls pulled her down the stairs and closed in on her. She was slowly swallowed up by the colorful skirts.  
He watched as Mirana floated away to welcome some new guests to the party.

He tried making his way over to Melody, but every time he did, he got attacked by some new face that wanted to know everything about the Queen's new champion. He had a terrible taste in his mouth; he cared not for such talk of the battle that he completed for the Mirana. By his accounts, the threat had been defeated, he had finished what the Oraculum proclaimed and now he just wanted to hide. He pushed his way through the crowd and found a quiet, dark corner. A server walked past him and he grabbed a cup. He put it to his lips and winced at the taste.

"Not tea," he said as he set the cup on the window sill behind him. He crossed his arms and tried to blend in with the crowd.

"Melody seems to be getting along swimmingly, yes?" a quiet, polite English voice chimed in next to him.

Tarrant looked down to see a white rabbit carrying a pocket watch next to him. "Oh, yes," he lied flatly. "Just swimmingly."

"Are you jealous that she is mingling, Tarrant?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? You know how I despise things like this. Nothing like people parading about, asking questions. Had it just been the Queen, some of my closest friends and Melody, I would have been completely fine."

Nivens smiled. "All right, then, Hatter. I shall be off."

Nivens hopped away and began talking with the Tweedles, Mallymkun and Thackery. The Tweedle boys were bickering over something and they slapped each other as the crowd moved around them. Tarrant chuckled to himself at the boys. At least he had some form of entertainment to occupy his time since Melody was off being sociable.

Tarrant let his eyes wander over the crowd. He was sure that she really wasn't having as much fun as she was trying to show. He let his shoulders sag with a heavy sigh. He really wished that he could just be there with her right then. But he was afraid that if he ventured off, someone would stop him along the way.

"You know, you really should tell her how you feel," came a quiet voice next to him.

Tarrant looked over and saw Mirana swaying to the music, her hands floating in the air.

"Tell who how I feel?"

"Melody."

"She knows how I feel. We are great friends."

"Oh no, Tarrant. You need to tell her that you love her."

He turned quickly to face her. The circles around his eyes went from magenta to a light gray.

"Do you mean to say that you think that I care for Melody in that way? We are friends; nothing more." He turned back to watch the crowd.

He saw the barbaric man walk up to the group of girls, single out Melody and haul her off to the dance floor. She hesitated in her steps as he stood in front of her. She didn't look comfortable in her spot at all. Tarrant wished it was him dancing with Melody.

"I do," Mirana replied. "You can't deny that you feel something for her, Tarrant. "

He stayed silent a moment, surveying Melody fumbling over her feet and stepping on others in the process. _Poor girl_, he thought. He wished that he would have at least shown her some steps.

"And even if I did," he said, turning again to Mirana, "she wouldn't stay. She's not Underlandian."

"Oh, but I do believe that she would, Tarrant. It's up to her to decide to stay or not. And by the way that she looks at you, I believe that she returns the feelings, even though she is shy to share them."

"Alice, Margaret and Victoria never came back. What makes Melody any different?"

His heart was starting to feel heavy. He watched her on the dance floor, fumbling horrendously. He couldn't help but smile at her comical faces that she displayed.

"As I said, you should go and talk to her."

"But you said earlier that she needed to do this on her own; mingle with 'her people'. I am to stay away, am I not?"

"But, as you can see, I think that she will need a friend in a few short minutes."

Tarrant watched as Melody was dragged off the dance floor and pulled into a circle of people. For some reason, the shorter gentleman in the group looked fairly familiar. Maybe he had seen him in passing in one of the little towns.

When Tarrant looked over to say something the Mirana, she was gone. He turned his look back to Melody, who clearly was starting to feel uncomfortable. He clapped politely as the song ended and the new one began.

He noticed Melody trying to get away from the man. Luckily, the older lady intervened and Melody was able to get away. Tarrant watched her as she dodged her way across the room through the people. He quickly did the same coming to the edge of the hall.

Her back was to him, and she was leaning on the rail of the balcony. Her shoulders were lifting heavily in rhythm with her breath. She slowly stood up, placing her hands shoulder width apart on the rail. She hung her head down.

Tarrant slowly removed his jacket, keeping his gaze fixed on her. He opened it up and lightly placed it on her shoulders.

Melody whipped around and gasped.

"Oh! Tarrant! It's you!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She quickly pulled back before Tarrant had time to pull her into an embrace. "You didn't come save me once from that horrible man. He wouldn't understand that I didn't know how to dance!"

"Well, Melody, my dear, you seemed to be having too good a time to interrupt," he laughed.

"So, you were watching my horrible rendition of the dance, then, were you? Shame, indeed, Tarrant," she joked.

He smiled. "I saw you run off."

"Oh, I had too. He was trying to pressure me into painfully enduring another dance. Luckily his friend stepped in for me. I tried to make an excuse to escape and I mentioned I needed to take the air. He wanted to come, but I told him that crowds made me queasy."

Melody wrapped the jacket tighter around her shoulders. She slightly caught a whiff off the collar. It smelled liked Tarrant and she was happy to be wearing his jacket.

Tarrant placed a hand on her arm when he saw that she was shivering slightly. "You looked cold. And I had to check on you to make sure that you were having a good time. Those girls pulled you away so quickly I couldn't get to you."

"Yes. They were horrible! Asking questions left and right. I couldn't get an answer out for the life of me! But you, sir, could have come at any time to rescue me."

"I had orders not to. You were to mingle with the Underlandians."

"Mirana?"

"Mhmm."

"By the way, I never did tell you how handsome you look tonight, Tarrant. I am sure all the ladies of the court were eyeing you up."

"I hid most of the evening in the shadows, occasionally talking to Mally and the Tweedles. I didn't feel like telling the story five hundred more times after I had done so already numerous times."

"So we both were having a miserable time, then?"

"Yes, indeed."

"But you are here now," Melody whispered. "And as much as I think you look smashing in these clothes, I much prefer you in your normal attire. Fits your personality better."

She looked into Tarrant's eyes. As she was talking, his eyes were turning from a bright green to that blue that she had seen once before. Something was different about the blue though. It seemed brighter and popped more.

"Your eyes, Tarrant. They are blue again. You are elated about something. Would you tell me?"

Tarrant lowered his gaze and took a step closer to Melody. He opened his eyes and met them with Melody's. Her heart skipped a beat again when he looked at her. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. He felt the flush grow warm against his palm. His gaze became more intense and he couldn't stop looking at her. He took another little step closer.

Melody was starting to feel her heart pound a thousand times a minute. Just the touch of his hand against her cheek was making her weak in the knees. She wasn't expecting this feeling at all. Tarrant was only her friend, right? And he was there to comfort her, right?

Tarrant slowly closed his eyes as he brought his face closer to Melody's. Instinct told her to close hers as his face drew closer. But she didn't want to close them; she wanted to watch his face. Melody could feel Tarrant's breath against her lips as he slowly, lightly pressed his lips against hers. Only then did Melody closer her eyes.

His lips were soft and warm. He slowly kissed her. Softly, gently. He lifted his other hand and cupped her face in his palms. His heart was beating fast and he didn't know that it could feel this good to kiss a woman. He slowly backed away and opened his eyes, removing his hands from Melody's face.

Melody slowly opened her eyes when the warmth between them started to cool. She swallowed and looked at Tarrant. A soft smile played on his lips. She fought with herself a second on the decision she was about to make.

She quickly stepped forward and pressed her lips against his, making the kiss stronger. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He instinctively drew his hands to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Melody drew her hands around to his chest and wrung her fingers tightly in the shirt. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She had never felt like this before and she didn't want it to end.

But she had to make it end. What was she doing? She was getting too attached for her own good. Reluctantly, she pulled away, looking at Tarrant's confused look. His eyes were still the bright blue.

He looked at her, catching his breath. It was an experience he never wanted to forget.

"I wasn't completely honest with you, Melody." He paused, watching her expression change. "My eyes. They don't turn blue when I am elated about something. They turn blue when," he grabbed her hands, "I am in love."

He watched her face. Her breath was coming a little shorter and he could tell that he either scared her or she was in shock, or both. But he continued on.

"I love you. I have for some time now. It took Mirana telling me this evening to tell you how I feel when I fully understood it. I thought that I only cared for you like I did Alice and Victoria and Margaret. They were like sisters, very close friends. But, now, I see, that it's different with you."

"Tarrant-" she hesitated.

"Stay in Underland. Stay with me."

Melody looked in his eyes. They were no longer a bright blue, but a deep, deep blue. His gaze intensified.

"Tarrant," she paused. She walked away from him to lean on the rail of the balcony. "As much as I would love to stay here with you, I can't. London is my home. I have family there. I'm sure they are all wondering where I am now, and I just can't up and leave them without an explanation."

She could see that she just put a dagger through his heart. This was not what she wanted to happen to him. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Tarrant, I love you too. I just thought that it was a silly school girl crush, some fantasy to think that maybe you loved me back. But now I see it's more. And believe me, it pains me to say that I want to go home. But, I have too."

He lifted his eyes. They were no longer blue, but green, almost black. "I thought that maybe you would have been different. Mirana said so herself." His look cut deep into Melody's core. "But I guess I was wrong. You are just like all your grandmothers. I wanted them all to stay. But they all left me. And I spilled my heart to you and here you are, choosing to go back to Overland. I'm sorry that told you how I feel."

"Tarrant, please understand that I really do love you, I just-"

"Let's get you home," he said in a thick Scottish accent. The circles around his eyes were black.

He walked off through the people. Melody watched him push his way through, almost knocking a lady down. He didn't even know what he was doing at the moment, but Melody knew that if she didn't follow him, something could happen.

She jumped in the carriage with Tarrant and they rode silently home. Melody looked at him, trying to get his attention, but he kept his gaze fixed out the window.

When they arrived back at his place, he went to the sitting room and flopped on the couch and turned his backside to her. Melody felt the tears starting to well and she flew upstairs. She tried removing the dress, but kept fumbling with the lacings on the back. Her fingers were shaking terribly and she finally gave up. She flopped on the bed and wrapped her arms around the pillow, sobbing herself to sleep.

What had she done?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**~ Alright, my faithful patrons! Here is another chapter for you. Thank you all for reading and commenting. I am completely humbled! I'm heading out of town for the weekend and I will update on Monday :) (I have written up to Chapter 17, if you are curious...lol) And now, I bid you all a wonderful weekend and leave you all hanging in suspense for the next installment! TA! ~Mindy

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

The next four days in passing were horrible. Melody couldn't look Tarrant in the eye even if she wanted to. They never spoke to each other. They never ate together. Early one morning Melody noticed Tarrant sitting at the kitchen table. His hair was more disheveled than normal and his clothes were falling off his body. He rocked his head from side to side, rubbing his finger over a spoon. She watched it bend under his white fingers. He shoved it across the table with such force that made Melody jump.

She quickly headed back upstairs to avoid Tarrant's rage.

He turned his head as he heard her footsteps fade to the hall and vanish behind a slamming door.

Melody plastered her body against the back of the door, breathing heavily. Her breaths were coming faster and she couldn't hold back the tears. She slowly slid down the door, wrapping her arms around her knees, burying her head. She continued to let the sobs take over her body.

What had she done, indeed?

Why was she doing this to herself? She loved him. He had professed his love to her. She had never met anyone like him before in her life. He understood her. He cared for her. He made her laugh and feel comfortable. And yet, she was pushing him away.

The tears kept falling.

Maybe that's why, she thought to herself, she was still single. Maybe it was because she was so good at keeping up a wall and when things got to the point where she thought she could be happy, she wouldn't give in and let herself do so.

Melody slammed her fists against the floor, screaming. She got to her feet and paced the room. So many thoughts were flooding her mind and she didn't know what she wanted to do. Well, she did know what she wanted to do, what her heart wanted, but her logical side of her brain was saying that it was time to go home. Face the real world. Come back to reality and stop living in a fantasy land of wonder.

Of love.

She shook her head and flung the curtains open to the window. The sun was bright in the sky and it felt good against her skin. She closed her eyes and smiled. She opened the window and let the cool breeze caress her cheeks. The sun's rays warmed her cheeks and she unconsciously lifted her fingers to her face. She could feel Tarrant's warm hands on her skin and she smiled. It quickly fell when she realized that he was in the room below her, fuming with anger.

She didn't like the way that he was acting since she told him that she couldn't stay in Underland. His eyes were filled with love and hope. And she broke his heart by saying no to his invitation to stay. It made her feel worse when he told her that she was just like her other grandmothers. Most of the time, she was proud to be part of the Kingsleigh heritage, but the way he said the words was meant to be like a knife twisting in her soul. Just like her other grandmothers; she won't stay.

A few hours had passed and she hoped that Tarrant had either gone outside to have tea with Mally and Thackery, went and passed out in his chair in the sitting room, or gone for a walk. She didn't like feeling like she was a prisoner in his house. She didn't want to be cooped up in her, well, his room, all day, knowing that he was downstairs.

She slowly walked down the stairs and didn't see the bright orange frizz of his hair. She looked around the house. It was quiet. She opened the front door. No one was outside at the table. Maybe Mally and Thackery had gone into the town to help him cool down. Though, he should have been calmed down slightly; it had been four days since the ball, after all.

She walked into the sitting room and perused the bookshelf. She had finished reading the book that Tarrant recommended to her when she first came to Underland and she was in need of something new. She needed a new land to venture off in to.

She let her fingers glided over the bindings and watched a few flecks of dust fall around her. She skimmed over the titles; nothing appealed to her at the moment.

Her finger stopped over one book and she pulled it off the shelf. She brushed some of the dust off the cover and slowly opened it, being aware of the aging pages.

"Trelevent Imporium: Spells, Casts, and Wonders," Melody read out loud.

She slowly flipped through the pages looking at the ancient writings and drawings. She could tell that the book had been used in the past; there were water spots and ripped pages.

"What on earth would you need this for, Tarrant, I wonder?" she whispered.

She flipped back to the beginning of the book, looking for a Table of Contents. She followed her finger over the words. They stopped over a phrase: "Undead in One World: Alive in Another."

Melody whipped her head up, looked around and quickly went back to her room. She locked the door and got comfortable on the bed. She opened it to the pages she had marked and read what the "recipe" called for, and the incantations that were needed to be spoken. She felt her heart leap. It seemed so easy. So few ingredients were needed and she could get someone to help her with the proper annunciation of the spell.

She closed the book back up, coughing at some of the dust that flew in her face, when she heard the front door slam. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she felt her heart flutter as they stopped in front of her door. She slowly pushed the book under the pillow, licking her lips. She knew it was Tarrant. But she also knew that he couldn't come in since she locked the door. Then again, she was sure he had keys.

She let her breath go when she heard his footsteps move away from the door and she heard the door slam to the room next to her. She wondered what he wanted since he stopped in front of the room. Maybe he was going to apologize. A few minutes later, she heard the door open and heard Tarrant walking down the stairs. His steps seemed softer; not as angry as they were when he came upstairs a little bit ago.

She quickly pulled the book back out and looked at it. She fixed her eyes on the spell. She thought that maybe Mirana would help her out. But then, if she went to Mirana, Tarrant would find out and he would be furious that she didn't come to him. Then again, maybe he would be happy that she decided to stay. Melody was so confused.

She decided to go downstairs and talk to Tarrant. She missed his voice. She missed his eyes. She just plain missed him.

Tarrant was in his chair in the sitting room, reading a book. Melody cautiously walked to the doorway and stood, holding the book behind her.

"Hello, Tarrant," she whispered.

He slowly looked up over his book, sighed heavily, and went back to reading. Melody could see the circles around his eyes change from a soft purple to a dark gray at the sound of her voice. She bit her lip as she thought of what to say.

"May I have a word?" she asked hesitantly.

He slammed the book down into his lap. While looking at her with an annoyed gaze, he lifted his cup of tea to his lips, and slammed it back on the table. "What could you possibly say to me that you haven't already expressed?"

Melody realized this was going to be harder than she thought. She tapped her foot and tried to lift it to move over to the couch. Her legs felt like rubber glued in cement. She finally got up the courage and sat down on the couch under Tarrant's hard scrutiny.

"I, uh," she stuttered. "I, well you see...I don't like this silence between us."

Tarrant rolled his eyes, tightened his lips, and picked up the book.

"Please, Tarrant, believe me. You know I love you. But you also have to understand my decision to go home."

"Must I really?"

"Please. What you said about me being like my grandmothers hurt me, Tarrant."

"Good."

"No! Listen to me! You know I told you that Alice wanted to come back. But she started a family. And I'm sure that my other grandmothers wanted to come back as well, but life interfered and-"

"And what? So now you will go back and let your life interfere as well?"

Melody felt the tears start to well.

"I have family there, Tarrant," she started quietly, trying to nonchalantly brush a tear away. "I can't just leave them. They are going to come looking for me, wondering where I had gone...it's been weeks-"

"Hours, maybe minutes even. You forget that Underlandian time is different than yours."

She looked up at him. His darkened circles had faded a bit. At least he was talking to her.

"Tarrant..." She was trying to find the right words to say. "I want to stay, I do, but if I did, I would need to go back to my family and tell them what my plan was, and they would think me crazy and send me off somewhere. They already know that I believe in Grandma Alice's stories a little too much as it is," she said in a nervous laugh. "And I know they are real, because you are here in front of me."

She reached her hand out to Tarrant's, letting her fingers graze the top of his hand. He quickly pulled it back.

"Mother already thinks I live in a fantasy world and she tries ever so hard to say that you aren't real." She paused. "I...have to go back. And...forget...everything that happened here."

There was a long pause and Tarrant got up from his spot.

"Fine. If that's the way it must be and the way you want it. Then, fine. Let's get you home."

He started walking out of the room. Melody didn't know what to say.

"How bad do you want me to stay?" she blurted.

Tarrant stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face her.

"How bad do you want me to stay, Tarrant?" she repeated. "If I stay, you have to promise me to tell me every day that I made the right choice."

He moved slowly back to her. "What do you mean by mean that? You know my feelings. I thought I expressed them clearly to you. Do you doubt me? Do you doubt my honor?"

Melody violently shook her head. "No. I just need conformation. I need to know that you will never leave me alone here in Underland, never let anything happen to me, and never let me forget you."

Tarrant searched Melody's eyes. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and hold her, kiss her, tell her that he would love her till her dying breath and even long after that. But she hurt him terribly. He didn't know if he could let his defenses down again.

"As I said, you know my answer."

She nodded and lowered her head. She stood up and moved over to him and removed her hands from behind her back. "I found this." She opened the book and handed it to Tarrant. "It will make me 'dead' in my world, almost as if I never existed, and alive in yours. I will be here in Underland until I pass on."

Tarrant's brow furrowed as he listened to Melody speak as he read over the words. He shook his head and slammed the book shut. "No," he said walking the book back to the bookshelf. "No, absolutely not."

"But why?" Melody bantered. "I know it will work and-"

"I've heard too many stories and seen it end badly. I will not take the chance and really lose you forever. At least in the Overland, I know you will be alive and safe and with your family. At least I will have some comfort."

"But, it's the only way," she pleaded.

Tarrant turned from her and rubbed his forehead. He paced the room trying to think of something that would help the situation.

"What if I came with you to see your family?"

"What?"

"Yes. I will come back with you. You can tell your family that you are staying in Underland with me. You can tell them that Underland needs you, it's your duty as an heir to the legacy of the Great Alice."

Melody shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Like that will help my case any better, Tarrant. I vanish, for what you said maybe a couple minutes to a couple hours, and come back with you? Mother will clearly think I have gone off the deep end."

"But you said Alice had paintings of me and of Underland. They will be able to see that it's real." Tarrant took Melody's hands and gently caressed them. "Maybe then your mother's heart will soften and she will see that it's not fantasy, but that her mother and her grandmother and her great-grandmother were all telling the truth."

Melody searched Tarrant's eyes. He was trying his hardest to make her happy, to make himself happy, and resolve this feud between them. "I think you're mad. Incredibly daft."

Tarrant stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. He pulled her head to him and kissed her forehead. "One of the many reasons you love me."

"Indeed." She sighed and pulled back. "You really think it could work?"

"If all else fails, and they don't believe you, you can come back to Underland knowing you tried."

Melody felt tears well. She was going to see her family and she prayed that they would understand her decision and respect it; not think that she is crazy.

"Melody," Tarrant whispered. "I'm sorry for my rash behavior. I never took your feelings and your life into account. I selfishly only thought of what I wanted. I hope you can forgive me because I don't know what I would do if you didn't, I mean, I could think of ways, but then again-"

"Hatter!" Melody giggled.

"Sorry. Thank you. I'm fine."

"You know I already have. I hated these past few days of being away from you."

Tarrant lightly placed a kiss on her lips. Melody drew her hands up to his waist and pulled him a little closer. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She didn't want this feeling to end.

"We need to get Mirana's help to get us to Overland."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**~ Hello, my friends! Hope you all had a wonderful weekend! Here is another chapter as promised! Enjoy~Mindy

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

Melody screamed as Tarrant's hand was released from hers. The tunnel was dark, damp and cold as she remembered it coming down to Underland the first time. She heard Tarrant's voice echoing off the walls as they traveled faster to her land.

With a thud, she landed on top of Tarrant. He wrapped his arms around her as she tried to catch her breath.

"We're here," she breathed heavily.

She pushed herself off Tarrant and rolled onto the ground next to him. She felt a sting in her arm. A cut marked her skin and she winced as she tried to wipe some of the blood away.

Tarrant stood and offered his hand to Melody. She slowly brushed herself off and looked at Tarrant. "We made it."

He nodded and smiled and let a laugh escape his lips.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

He took a twig out of her knotted blonde hair and showed it to her. "Seems some of Underland decided to come with you here," he said as he tossed the stick and licked his finger, wiping a smudge of dirt from her cheek, "and here."

Melody felt her cheeks blush. "And here," she said as she ran her hands down his arms, clasping his palms in hers. "Well, this is it." Melody motioned her arm across the lush green yard. "This is Great-Great-Grandmother Alice's estate."

Tarrant stepped away from her and looked around. He inhaled deep the fresh smell of the grass and the fragrant air perfumed with the flowers from the garden.

"You know it's not going to be easy to explain when they see you, you know," Melody said, grabbing his hand.

"I know. But I will be with you every step of the way. I will not leave your side."

Melody nudged Tarrant playfully. "Seems I have heard that once before. Only, I was led away by a pack of wide-eyed teenagers."

"That was out of my control, my dear."

"So it was," Melody giggled. She turned to Tarrant, straightened his jacket and hat, and smiled. "Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be. You?"

"Mhmm."

They slowly walked through the garden. Melody groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What is it, love?"

"They decided to move the party outside," she whimpered. "So much for the surprise sneak attack."

"Sneak attack?"

"Yes, my plan was to leave you outside for a minute, go in to see everyone and then bring you in to see them. I can hear them out in the yard. It's just around this bend."

Tarrant stopped and turned Melody to him. "Why don't you do it the same way and just leave me here?"

"I think I just want to get it over with, Tarrant. I want to...," she paused, "say my good-byes and go back."

"If this is going to be harder than you thought, dear-"

"No, I'll be fine. Ready?"

He nodded. Melody took his hand and they walked around the wall to where the party had indeed moved out to the patio. The laughter lofted high in the air. Melody watched as her family played and chatted. They hadn't seen her yet as they walked closer. Melody could feel the palms of her hands starting to perspire, but Tarrant gave her a reassuring squeeze letting her know he was right there.

"It's Aunt Melody!" one of little children playing yelled and pointed. "Look!"

Melody felt her heart jump as all eyes turned to them. "Tarrant, I don't know if I can do this," she whispered to him.

"I'm right here."

The little girl that called her name came flying up to Melody and gave her a big hug. She pulled back and grimaced. "You stink."

"Thank you?" she hestitantly asked.

"And you are dirty. Where did you go?"

"Oh, I had a little fun in the maze and must have-"

"Abigail! Don't run off like that!" came Veronica's voice, Melody's sister. "Melody, dear! Look at you! What happened?"

"I...fell."

"I see this, you look absolutely-" Veronica looked over to see Tarrant standing next to Melody. Her eyes went wide. "Who is this?"

"Um...you see, this is where the story is going to sound crazy, but-"

"I feel as if I have seen him before. Have we met?"

"I don't believe we have," Tarrant said. He started to bow. "My name is-"

"Tarrant Hightopp?"

Melody looked past Veronica to see a thin, frail woman making her way over to the small group.

"Mother! Mother, please!" Came another voice behind the old woman.

"Victoria?" Tarrant whispered.

The old woman slowly lifted her hand to Tarrant's cheek. She let out a soft cry and moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What is this non-sense?" came the other voice.

"Mom!" Veronica cried.

Susan, Melody and Veronica's mother, stopped as she watched her mother, Victoria, hug Tarrant. A sour look drew on her face as she watched the scene.

"What is this?"

"Mother, before you go all ballistic on me, please listen to what I have-"

"If it's non-sense about some silly land called 'Wonderland', I will not have it. Mother, step away from that sickly looking man at once!"

"Mother! That 'sickly looking man' as you call him is Tarrant Hightopp- The Mad Hatter. The man from Grandma Alice's stories. The paintings on the wall."

"You can't be serious!"

Victoria let go of Tarrant and smiled at him. She squeezed his hands tight in hers. "You haven't aged a bit, my friend."

"You look well, Victoria," he replied.

She waved her hand in the air. "These old bones? No." She glanced over to Melody. "I take it you went to Underland, dear?"

Melody only nodded. She continued to glare at her mother. Finally, she said, "Apparently, it's silliness. But yet, here Tarrant is. In the flesh."

"Mother, you still can't believe all those stories after all these years?" Susan protested.

Victoria stood up to her daughter. "How can you not? Look at him. Just look at him. Do you honestly think that I would lie about such a lovely creature? Melody has obviously been taken care of."

"I can't believe you all!" Susan stormed. "Look at you all! Foolishness! Complete, utter foolishness!"

"Mother! When will you see that all the stories are true! I've been there! I've seen Underland!"

"Seen it! Darling, I think you need to wake up from this dream of yours! Fairytales are just that-tales!"

"They're real!" Melody and Victoria both said at the same time. They looked at each other in understanding.

"Mother, please. Just for once try and open your eyes and your heart. Alice, Grandma Margaret, and Grandma Victoria have all been there and seen what a wonderful place Underland is. I'm going back to Underland with Tarrant. I only came to say my good-byes."

Victoria's eyes widened. Susan gasped at the remark.

"Back to Underland? Melody, my sweet, sweet granddaughter. Do you mean what I think you mean? Is something wrong in Underland?"

"No. But there was. Tarrant was chosen by the Oraculum to defeat the Black King. And he succeeded. I'm going back to Underland to..." Melody swallowed hard, "to live with Tarrant."

Victoria smiled wide. "My granddaughter! My dearest, Melody! Have you finally found your muchness?"

Melody couldn't help but smile. She remembered the stories of Tarrant telling Alice that she had lost her muchness. Yet, he had never mentioned it to her yet.

"Yes, I have," she said as she squeezed Tarrant's hand.

"No!" Susan bellowed. She waved her arms about her. "No! No! No! Melody this is non-sense! Do you hear yourself talking?! You have gone mad. I think it's time we check you in somewhere for some help to relieve you of this crazy talk."

"I knew this would happen!" Melody ripped her hand away from Tarrant's and ran off.

Susan was yelling stuff after Melody as she slammed the door in her mother's face. Susan struggled with the door, continuing her rant. Everyone else looked on is surprise. They were confused to what had just happened.

"I think you had better go and get her, Tarrant. She is going to need you right now."

"Melody was afraid this was going to happen. If only Susan had followed Nivens when she was supposed to. This whole situation would have been much easier for Melody. She was having a hard enough time deciding to come back to say her good-byes."

"Oh, Tarrant," Victoria sighed. "I wish my daughter, too, would have opened her eyes. Such a sad misfortune."

"I'm sorry about my mother, Mr. Hightopp, is it?" Veronica replied. "So, there really is a Wonderland, then? All the stories are true?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if they weren't, now would I?"

The rest of the family gathered around Tarrant and Victoria explained what had happened. Everyone knew the stories of Alice and now they were finally understanding and wanted to know more. They were also concerned about Melody and Susan. They knew that this argument started when Melody was just a child.

"Tarrant, take my hand and walk me inside. I think I have had enough fresh air for the day," Victoria said. She wrapped her fragile arm around his and leaned on him for support.

They walked into the house and Tarrant looked up the staircase to where he could hear the yelling and slamming of doors. He heard a frustrated growl, a door slam and someone coming down the stairs. Once he saw that it was Susan he quickly moved out of her way.

"Hand me my tea, there, son," Victoria said, positioning herself in her favorite chair.

Tarrant poured her a cup and added 3 sugars. "Just like you like it, if I remember correctly."

"Ah, yes, indeed."

Susan stopped in the doorway, glared at Tarrant and spoke. "I hope both of you are happy. Her head is filled with complete and utter insanity. I don't understand this family at all!"

"I think that you had better go check on that sweet granddaughter of mine, Hatter. She is going to need you."

Tarrant nodded and walked up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**~ Thank you all for your kind comments and reading the story! I appreciate it much! This has been a wonderful story and we are slowly coming down to the end. If you think others would be interested in reading, pass it along and share it with them! ~Mindy

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

Tarrant knocked on the door. He could hear things being thrown about in the room.

"Go away, Mother. I have nothing further to say to you."

"It's me, Melody."

Melody stopped what she was doing when she saw Tarrant standing in the doorway. She turned again and continued to pack her belongings.

"I just don't understand my mother, Tarrant. I don't see why she can't see what we all see. The whole family understands and knows the stories and now they really know that they are real because you are here." Melody continued to throw things around the room. "I want to leave. I want to leave now. There's no sense in staying here. Mother is going to ship me off anyway."

Tarrant grabbed Melody's arms and pulled her into an embrace. "I think you should spend some time with your grandmother. She is very concerned for you, Melody."

"She will be one of the people that I miss the most. And Veronica. And Abigail. Oh, Tarrant," she whimpered as she hugged him closer to her. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Melody, my dear," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "They are going to fully understand. You have made the decision to head to Underland. I'm sure there will be a way to visit again."

She looked up at him. "Really? You mean, that I will be able to see my family on occasion? I won't be gone forever?"

Tarrant chuckled. "I may know a few people."

"You mean you knew about this all along and you never told me?" She backed away from him and saw his smile. "You are naughty, Hatter, you know that? Terribly naughty!" She playfully slapped his arm.

"I really should have told you in the beginning, yes?"

"Yes!"

"So, now the decision won't be as hard, will it?"

She shook her head. "Can we go and visit Grandma?"

"I would love to catch up with her and what she has been doing all these years. I missed her something terrible."

"Did you have a thing for my grandmother, Hatter?" Melody chortled. "Did you have a thing for all of them?"

"No. You are the only one that I love in a romantic way." His lightly placed a kiss on her lips. "You and you only."

* * *

Tarrant spent much of the next couple days with Victoria and Melody catching up on old times. Melody was happy to see her grandmother in such high spirits. Victoria hadn't been feeling well the past few weeks and Tarrant's arrival was a much needed welcome. Abigail lingered quite a bit to hear stories from this magical looking man and they would go in the yard and play or go up to Abigail's room and have a tea party.

Melody would let them go about their business and check on them through out the day. Tarrant was so good with her. She was only six and her imagination was bright and alive.

The rest of the family loved getting to know Tarrant. They were grateful that Melody had met such a wonderful, charming man and they kept joking with her to make sure that she would never let him go. She had been in relationships in the past and Tarrant was the best one that they had seen, even though he looked like a clown.

Susan stayed in the shadows. She wasn't happy with all the frivolity going on in the Kingsleigh Manor. Such non-sense, she would say to herself over and over. This whole family was crazy. But she couldn't help noticing how happy Melody was either. She had never seen her daughter in such light spirits.

* * *

"I will be right back," Melody said to Tarrant and Victoria.

She walked down the halls through the manor. As she passed the hallway with the portraits of Underland, she saw her mother wiping a tear away. She walked slowly down the hall to her mother.

"Mom?"

Susan noticed Melody and quickly wiped a tear away. "Just dust. Just dust, is all," she said trying to cover up her crying. She continued to look at the painting of Alice and a little white rabbit sitting at her feet. "She was a talented artist, was she not?"

"She was a very talented artist."

"It really does look like this Tarrant gentleman."

"Mother?"

Susan turned and looked at her. "He really is real, isn't he?"

Melody felt her heart leap. She was finally realizing that Underland truly was a place. "Yes," she nodded. "He's real. Everything in Underland is real."

"You aren't...leaving me, are you, darling?"

"Meaning what, Mother? Yes, I am going to Underland. But Tarrant told me that I will be able to come back and visit as I choose too. And I am sure that I will be visiting a lot. I'm only a rabbit's hole away, you know."

"Does this rabbit hole belong to that little white rabbit that is always sitting in the garden?"

"Nivens, Mother. His name is Nivens."

"I think that I would like to meet this Nivens. And this Tarrant. I do believe I owe him an apology."

Melody hugged her mother and walked with her through the halls. They entered the parlor where everyone was sitting and enjoying themselves. All eyes turned when they came and saw Susan and Melody.

"I would like a word alone with Tarrant, if you all please," she said as she cleared her throat.

Everyone looked on in fear. Victoria slowly got up from her spot and shooed everyone out of the room. "You, too, Melody, dear," she said.

Melody looked over to Tarrant and he nodded letting her know that it would be safe for her to leave. She took her grandmother's arm and walked her out of the room. Susan closed the parlor door and stood in her spot. Tarrant stood straight and waited for what she had to say.

"I do not believe in fairytales, Mr. Hightopp. I do not believe that princes come riding in on a white horse to save the day and rescue the princess or damsel in distress. But I cannot help believing that my daughter is truly happy. I see it in her eyes when she looks at you.

"She truly believes in this mythical place called Underland. A place with drinking potions, talking animals and evil lords. And you. The Mad Hatter."

She looked at Tarrant and waited for him to say something, but he just stood still waiting for her to continue. Susan walked up to Tarrant and looked him in the eye.

"I have seen the joy you have brought to my mother, too. The way that her whole spirit lit up when she saw you." Susan lowered her gaze and wiped away a tear. "I haven't seen her that happy in a long time. Not since father died."

"I'm truly sorry, madam, for your loss."

"Oh, don't be. He was very ill. He believed in this Underland as well." Susan looked back up at Tarrant. "How did I not believe in it when everyone else did? How did I miss my opportunity to continue on the legacy as my mother and grandmothers before me? I feel like such a fool for behaving the way I have all these years."

"You can still visit Underland, Susan. Mirana has been waiting for you."

"Mirana?"

"The White Queen. She was saddened when you didn't follow Nivens down the hole. She waited many years. You would have been the next champion." He paused and knitted his brows together. "I think that is why I was the one that had to go. I think that is why the Orcaulum chose me."

Susan looked at Tarrant dazed and confused. "Orcaulum?"

"Yes. But you have missed so much. The best way would be to show you."

"Show me?"

"Yes. When Melody and I return, would you like to see Underland and meet Mirana? She would ever be so happy to see you."

Susan didn't know what to think. Her thoughts and emotions were swirling around and she was completely overwhelmed.

"I would love to visit, but I don't think that now is the right time with mother being ill and all."

Tarrant took her hand. "You choose the time and place. Melody and I will be right here for you when you decide. You are welcome anytime in Underland."

"Please take care of my daughter. I am trusting you...Hatter."

Tarrant let a smile draw on his face. He pulled Susan into a hug. "With all my heart and soul I will do what I can to keep her safe. As I did with Victoria, as I did with Margaret and as I did with Alice. The Champions are protected under the White Queen and as a loyal subject it is my duty."

"Thank you, Tarrant."

Susan and Tarrant's moment was interrupted by the parlor door flying open.

"Mother! Come quick! Grandmother fainted and she is not responding!" Melody sobbed as she took her mother's hand.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the bed of Victoria. She lay sleeping, breathing lightly. Slowly as the day faded into the evening, people left the room to go to their own rooms. Melody held her grandmother's hand tightly in her own. She wiped away tears from her swollen eyes.

"Go get some rest, my dear," Tarrant said as he kissed the top of Melody's head.

"No, I am not leaving her side."

"I knew you would say that. Here," he said as he placed a cup of tea in front of her. "I brought you this. Drink some." He placed his jacket around her shoulders.

She placed a hand on his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Your mother is down the hall. Would you like me to send her in?"

"Please send my daughter in," came a feeble reply from Victoria.

"As you wish," Tarrant said and stepped out.

"It's just you and me now, Melody. I want you to tell me the truth."

"I will, Grandma."

"Do you love him?"

"Tarrant?"

Victoria smiled. "Yes. Do you love him?"

"With all my heart."

"Then do not question returning to Underland. He needs you. You need him. None of us ever returned even though we promised him we would. Do not do the same to him."

"I will go with him. I couldn't stand not living without him."

"Nor I her," Tarrant said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tarrant, my dear friend. You have been a blessing in my life. You have taken care of my beautiful granddaughter and opened my daughters eyes to Underland. I couldn't be happier. Please send all of my friends in Underland my wishes." She turned to Melody. "Love him, with all your heart. Do not forget."

"I won't, Grandma. I love you," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Susan, my dearest daughter."

"I'm here, Mother," she said as she sat on the other side of the bed.

"I am so happy that you now see Underland as we see it. Please do not let it go."

"I won't, Mother."

Victoria looked over her family one last time and smiled. She closed her eyes and breathed.

"Fairfarren, my dear friend," Tarrant whispered.

"Fairfarren..." Victoria breathed with her last.

Melody let her head fall on her grandmother's chest as she cried. She felt Tarrant wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. He ran a hand over her hair and kissed away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Melody stood in front of the lilac bush that her grandmother planted. She picked one of the branches off and pressed it to her nose. She felt the tears start to well. She was going to miss her grandmother very much. Had it not been for her, she would have never known the stories of Underland. Nor would she have had the chance to meet Tarrant.

Two hands rubbed her arms then silently enveloped her.

"You know, I think that she waited one last time to see you. It was like she knew that you would be coming here or something."

"She was a wonderful friend. I am grateful that she kept telling you the stories."

"Me too."

Tarrant rubbed a tear away from Melody's eye. "It's time, love."

"Already? But, I-"

"We have been gone long enough in Underlandian time. Weeks have past."

"Oh, yeah. So I suppose we must say our good-byes for now?"

Tarrant nodded. Melody placed her hand in his as he led her back into the house. It had been two days since Victoria's funeral and Melody had time to grieve with her family.

"You are leaving aren't you, Aunt Melody?" came the sweet little voice of Abigail.

Melody bent down to see her niece. "Yes. But only for a short time, I promise. Tarrant and I will be back real soon."

"Okay."

Melody gave the little girl a big hug. She stood back up to see her sister and gave her a hug and kiss good-bye. The men of the family crowded around Tarrant telling him if he did anything to Melody, his neck would be snapped in two. He promised he would take very good care of her.

"Where's Mother?" Melody asked her sister.

"In the parlor."

Melody walked into the parlor to see Susan standing by the window. She had her arms wrapped snuggly around her waist and she sniffed back the tears.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"I don't know." Melody paused. "Underlandian time is faster than ours. By their time, it could be months. And here, days, weeks."

"Don't forget us, Melody."

Susan turned and looked at Melody. She held her hands tight in hers.

"Never, Mother."

The women hugged each other as tight as possible. They didn't want to let each other go.

"Melody? It's time," came Tarrant's soft voice.

Susan wiped the tears off Melody's cheeks and walked with her to the garden. Everyone was waiting and watching. Melody waved a final good-bye and jumped in the hole. Tarrant followed.

They landed with a thud back in Underland. Melody sniffed the air as she stood. She looked around and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh...my...God..."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**~ Thank you all again for your kind comments and reading the story! You are awesome! The journey with Melody and Tarrant is slowly coming to an end. If you think others would be interested in reading, pass it along and share it with them! ~Mindy

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

"What happened? Tarrant, what the bloody hell happened!"

Tarrant stood as shocked as Melody and slowly shook his head.

They had landed in one of the towns that surrounded the forest by Tarrant's house. Houses were smoldering, people were crying and debris was everywhere in the street. Tarrant grabbed Melody's hand and led her to some people standing in front of the coffee shop they visited a week or so earlier.

"Anancia, what has happened here?" he asked the weeping woman.

"Ransacked. The Black King came through the village and destroyed our lives, Tarrant. He killed my husband and a few other men. He let some of his men take our daughters and use them as playthings."

"The Black King? But, he was defeated. I killed him."

The older woman looked up at Tarrant with weary eyes. "Not Grffyn. His son. Brennan."

Tarrant's eyes grew wide. "His son? He never had a son."

"That's what we all thought. But I recognized him. He was one of the gentleman at the ball in your honor. He danced with her," she said as she pointed to Melody.

Melody felt a horrible feeling in her stomach. "Alec? He was the only one I danced with at the ball. But he said that he was the son of Lord Hylinder." Melody cursed. "I should have known. I knew right from the beginning there was something off about him. He pulled the wool right over all our eyes."

"There's more," Anancia continued. "He kidnapped the White Queen as she lay sleeping. He has her hidden."

"I think I might know where he might have taken her," Tarrant said in a deep whisper. His eyes were turning dark and his voice changed to the thick Scottish accent. "Gather the men. We will fight."

Tarrant took Melody's hand and walked her to the blacksmith shop. He took the horse tied at the rail and mounted it, pulling Melody along with him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he put the horse in full gallop. The wind blew against Melody's face and the tears streaming down her cheeks left cool trails where the air hit.

Tarrant brought the horse to a slow stop once they reached the castle at Marmoreal. Melody hopped down, followed by Tarrant and they walk into the castle.

Everything was in a disarray and the servants were trying to tidy things up. Paintings were ripped, vases broken, plants knocked over.

"Oh, Tarrant, this is horrible."

"Yes, my dear."

They continued walking through the castle to the library. Tarrant cautiously opened the door and looked in. Books were strewn everywhere. Pages were ripped out and scattered on the floor. Tarrant started rummaging through the rubble.

"Tarrant, what are you looking for?"

"The Oraculum. It will tell us what happened here and what is to come."

"Oh. What does it look like?"

"Parchment. A scroll."

"Oh."

Melody scanned over the room at all the papers across the floor. She had no idea what she was looking for in the first place. She bent down and began sifting through the pages.

"Tarrant!"

He looked up to see Nivens panting heavily.

"What is it, my friend?" Tarrant whispered walking over to the little rabbit. He watched Melody as she continued to search through the pages.

"The Black King, er, Brennan, uh..." Nivens nervously stuttered.

"Yes, yes. We know. One of the villagers told us when we returned to Underland. Where is Mirana?"

The little white rabbit quaked in fear. "He took her. To Brungretter. I didn't have time to save her. I feel horrible. There was no time to sound an alarm to warn the guards."

"It's alright, Nivens. I know that she will understand."

"Tarrant? Is this it?" Melody called. "It's...moving."

Nivens and Tarrant hurried to her side. Tarrant ripped the parchment out of her hands and looked at it. He watched the pictures move on the parchment.

Brennan came through the villages burning them down, seeking answers from the villagers. He continued on to the castle, found Mirana sleeping peacefully and bound and gagged her. She didn't put up a fight. The Oraculum continued to show him taking her Brungretter, sitting her in a chair and tying her hands. She sat silent as he forcefully questioned her.

"She went with him peacefully," Tarrant stated. "But it doesn't show anything of what's yet to come. Usually, there is some form of prophecy."

Melody took the parchment out of Tarrant's hands. She watched it as it slowly played the scene in front of her. Lines were twisting and turning as a new scene was unfolding. She watched as the picture drew a girl with long wavy hair riding on a horse with a sword in hand. At once she knew it was her. She swallowed hard and quickly rolled the parchment up and held it tight in her hand.

"Where is the Vorpal sword?" she asked timidly.

Tarrant's eyes grew wide. "What did you see on the Oraculum, Melody?" he asked firmly. When she didn't answer, he repeated himself. "What did you see?"

Melody stood strong in her spot and continued to look at Tarrant's changing eyes.

"Where is the Vorpal sword?" she asked again, a little more demanding.

"If you think that you are going to fight with it, you're crazy! It's not something I would wish on anyone. I will not lose you."

"Mirana has faith me. Grandma Victoria had faith in me. All my grandmothers were champions, remember? Why can't you have the same the faith in me?"

"I do. But I don't want to see you get hurt. You are not strong enough for battle."

"I have a strong heart. And the Vorpal sword will tell me what to do. Someone has to save Mirana and Underland. And I am willing to do it." She paused. "I have muchness, you know."

Tarrant felt his jaw clench. He knew that Melody could do it, but he just brought her back to Underland and he wasn't going to lose her.

"Tarrant, I'm going to ask one more time. Where is the Vorpal sword?"

Tarrant continued to look at her without saying a word.

Without looking away, she directed her question to Nivens.

"This way," he trembled.

Melody began following Nivens out of the library.

"No!" Tarrant said sternly. "No. You will not go." He grabbed Melody's arm and twisted her back. "No, please," he pleaded quietly. "I love you, Melody and I will not lose you again. If you walk through that door, I will not go and fight with you."

"So be it," she whispered. "I believe this is my destiny. And I will follow. I will save Underland. Nivens, take me to the sword."

Melody ripped her arm out of Tarrant's grasp and followed the rabbit out of the room. He led her down long corridors to the throne room. Melody gasped at the beautiful armor that stood in front of her. As she neared it, she could tell that someone had tried taking the sword out of the armor's clasp. She ran her fingers over the metal and wrapped her fingers around the handle of the sword. She breathed in deep, holding her breath and closed her eyes. With ease the sword came out of the armor's grasp.

She stumbled a few steps back and moved the sword in front of her. She ran her fingers over the blade. It sparkled under her clasp.

"You are the Champion," Nivens replied. "Only the Champion is allowed to yield the weapon."

"I was right," she whispered. "Nivens, help me place the armor on. I need to find Renenvere and visit the surrounding villages. We need to gather troops to fight against the Black King if need be."

"Yes, your Grace," he bowed.

"Call me Melody. I am no royalty."

"But you are a Champion. You deserve honor."

Nivens helped Melody dress in the armor and walked her to the stables by the horses.

"Renenvere?"

A horse whinnied. "In here. Our new Champion has returned, I see."

Melody smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Melody."

"You as well. Take me to the villages. We need to gather people to fight."

"As you wish."

Melody mounted the horse and rode off to the towns. Her brain was going a mile a minute trying think what she was going to do. She never fought before, let alone lead an army into battle. She wished that Hatter would have been there with her, but the decision was hers and she chose it.

As she spoke to the towns, her courage was building and she was starting to feel like her place in the world was being written. The people gathered around her. A few of the villagers recognized her as a Kingsleigh descendant and they quickly and willingly followed. Many men, as many that were left standing from the attacks on the villages, gathered whatever they could find to use in defense and followed Melody to Brungretter.

It took two days journey to get there. There were many older men with them, and Melody saw fit to stop along the way to let them rest. She knew that in order to keep up their strength, her men would need food and when they stopped to rest, they ate as well. She went around checking on all of them to make sure that they were okay.

Once they reached Brungretter, Melody felt her blood start to churn. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her and she was frightened. She looked around at the men that followed her here. Some were going to lose their lives today. In front of the lines were the Tweedles, Mallymkun, Thackery and Nivens. She smiled at them in appreciation. But her smile quickly faded.

Everyone was there to fight for Underland. Everyone except Tarrant. Melody thought for sure that he would have changed his mind on coming and fighting. Maybe the previous battle he had was too much and as soon as he decided to go, the thoughts of the battle blocked him from going.

Melody felt a tear in her eye. Her best friend, her love, her companion, was no where to be seen. How was she to do this on her own?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**~ Well, my friends. It's time for another update! Thank you all for your wonderful comments and to all my friends that have added "Forever Wonderland" to their story alerts. Cheers! If you think others would be interested in reading, pass it along and share it with them! ~Mindy

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

"Fear not, Champion," came a deep voice below her. Renenvere could feel Melody's anxiety through his skin. "I have seen many-a battle. And you will do well, Lady."

"I'm glad someone has a vote of confidence in me," Melody timidly replied. "Thank you, Renenvere."

The horse bowed his head and whinnied. He stamped his hooves in the dust.

Melody gulped as she looked over the rolling hills into the land that she was about to enter. It was dark and gloomy. Thick, black clouds hung over the kingdom as an eerie glow from the sunrise pleaded to peak through. Her heart began to ache even more. Just knowing she was going into a dreary land forced her emotions to turn. She felt as if the Devil himself was laying his hand on her soul, grasping at her heart, ready to claim it from her body at any moment.

Her breath was coming quicker. She knew she had to make her move soon. If she didn't, she would be frozen in this spot for a length of time and eventually retreat like a coward.

She slowly raised the Vorpal sword over her head, ready to give the signal.

"You didn't think I would let you go into battle alone, now did ye?" came a thick roguish voice at her side.

Melody whipped her head to see Tarrant standing at the side of the horse. She let a smile faintly play on her lips. Tarrant looked at her and let his gaze soften.

"Melody, I am so sorry for the way that I acted. There was no need for it. I was just scared that something would happen to you and I didn't know what I would do if it did and I couldn't live with myself is something did happen to you because-"

"Hatter!"

Melody stopped Tarrant's rapidly accelerating apology.

"Thank you. I'm fine."

"There's no time for that now. We have a fight to win," she said with a smile. She reached down and grabbed Tarrant's hand, pulling him up on the horse with her.

"Underlandians!" She said as she raised the Vorpal sword.

They echoed her cry and readied themselves for battle. Melody felt Tarrant place his hands on her waist as he leaned in to her ear.

"You will do well, my Champion," he whispered. He let his kiss linger behind her ear and smiled against her skin.

Melody felt her blood warm at his touch and it gave her the courage that she needed. She rapped the reigns against Renenvere and signaled to him to move on. They slowly made their way into Brungretter. Melody could feel the perspiration on her palms and she felt the reigns slipping a little. She tightly squeezed them in her hands and tensed her arms.  
_  
"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe..."_ Tarrant whispered against her ear as they trotted through the dark land.

Melody smiled. "I shall n'er look at that poem the same after I have heard you speak it, Tarrant."

"Does it calm, ye, lass?"

"Indeed, it does. Not so much the poem. But...your voice."

"Ah. Then I shall continue. _'He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought—So rested he by the Tumtum tree, And stood awhile in thought.' "_

By time Tarrant finished the next phrase, they made it up to the castle. Melody pulled on the reigns and Renenvere came to a stop. Her heart was racing so fast. She hadn't had time to think what she was going to do or plan on how she was going to rescue Mirana. Tarrant had helped her calm her spirits-nay, distracted her.

"I will ask you once again, my Queen," Brennan hissed through his teeth, "where is your Champion?"

Mirana continued to keep her lips closed and stared Brennan down. He wasn't too pleased with this answer and he slapped her across the face.

"Where is he! I want to kill the man that killed my father!"

The door opening to the room echoed off the walls as a little, stout man inched his way closer to Brennan. He slowly lowered in a bow.

"Your, Majesty," said Vrellen to Brennan.

"Vrellen." Brennan walked up to the little man. "Have you found any news on this Champion of the White Queen?"

The little man paused. He looked to the Mirana, who's eyes were closed. She looked as if she might be fighting off tears.

"I have new news, sir. News that has come as a shock to us all."

"What is it?"

"The descendant of Alice has returned."

"Yes, yes, I already knew that. Melody is her name," he said with a bit of irritation. "We met her at the ball, remember? Or do you not keep anything locked away in that puny, bald head of yours?"

Vrellen coward at Brennan's snide remark. "A thousand pardons, sir. I forgot. It seems, Your Majesty, uh," he hesitated as he looked at Brennan, "That this Melody is the new champion. As were her grandmothers before her."

"I knew it."

Brennan paced the room. He knew that he should have taken Melody away that night at the ball. It would have been so easy. But, no. He had to play the "nice" card and pretend that he actually liked her. She was beautiful, of course. Long flowing blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, bright red lips. Hips that were perfect for childbearing. He closed his eyes. He couldn't fantasize about her. He needed to destroy her. As long as the bloodline of Alice was still alive, there would be good in Underland and the White Queen would rule.

"There is one more thing, Your Majesty," Vrellen cautiously stated.

Brennan whipped around from his reverie. "This had better be good or I will see fit to have you bound, gagged, and hung so the vultures can slowly eat you alive."

Vrellen flinched at the words. He tried to erase the image that was floating in his head, but he could not.

"Beg pardon, sir, but..." he quietly began, "in order for you to fully become King, since your father never left your name to anyone to hold the crown, you must seize the Vorpal sword. If you do not, you will never fully be King."

Brennan clenched his jaw. He pressed his fingers painfully tight against his palms threatening his tendons to snap.

"You must also slay the person that killed your father in order for the debt to be paid."

"That was already on my 'To Do' list." Brennan turned again to Mirana. He placed his hands on the arms of the chair and moved his face close to hers. "Where...is...your...Champion?" he breathed.

Mirana felt her stomach creep into her throat. She didn't know if she was repulsed by Brennan's sudden rancid breath or the fear that emanated from him. Or, maybe it was both. She continued to sit silent. Her arms were bound to the chair by an invisible force and she couldn't move. Brennan had a spell placed around her that only he was allowed to get within close proximity of her.

"Tell me!" he bellowed.

"I do not know where she is," Mirana finally whispered. "She is not in Underland anymore. She went home. And I have no idea where home is."

Brennan backed away cursing. He slammed his hand against the table and shoved parchments flying into the air. This was not the answer he was looking for.

"What do you mean you do not know where her home is? Didn't you send her there?" He stated as he approached her once again. "Oh, do come now, Queeny....clearly you know the answer to the question." He ran a cold finger against her jawline. "This would be less painful if you would just tell me. You would be free to go back to your pleasantly happy life in Marmoreal and never have to worry about me again."

Mirana kept her gaze lowered. She never made eye contact with him for fear of bursting into tears. She had never been a person that scared easily, but she was thinking of her kingdom and the people that occupied it. They were loving, caring people and she couldn't stand to see something happen to them. Silently, she prayed for Melody to come back.

Melody and Tarrant stepped down from Renenvere. She looked at the giant wall guarding the castle.

"We won't be able to sneak in quietly. Eventually, they will know we are here."

Tarrant looked around. Melody was right. If they tried breaking into the castle through the main gateway, they would be caught and bound. Tarrant looked down the wall and saw a door. He stepped away from Melody and cautiously opened the door.

"Melody!" he whispered loudly. "This way!"

Melody quickly walked over to him. He opened the door slowly and noticed that they were able to get in through the door. It wasn't locked. Foolish, guards. Melody motioned for her men to come.

Melody slowly peeked her head in the door and looked around. _This will be easy_, she though to herself.

"There are two guards," she said as she pulled her head back. "Tarrant and I will go in and disarm them. Nivens, stand by the door. When you see me give the order, have the men come in and wait. If the Black King's men charge, fight back. Do not back down. Understood?"

All the men nodded in agreement.

Melody grabbed Tarrant's hand and they walked into the courtyard. She held the Vorpal sword at hand, ready to strike at any moment. Her hands were shaking. She had never killed before, nor did she plan on it. Her only motive right now was to free Mirana and capture the Black King. She had no intentions of killing him. Not yet. If he did die, it wouldn't be by her hand.

"Oi! What's this!" one of the guards said smacking the other in the arm.

The two men got up from the card game they were playing, swords drawn. Melody tightened her grip on the handle and felt the sword's energy increase in her fingers. Tarrant and Melody continued to advance on the men.

"Stop! In the name of the King of Brungretter!"

When the two men saw that Tarrant and Melody were not backing down, they charged.

"Now!" Melody yelled to Tarrant.

She moved forward to the men and crossed blades. They danced and weaved in rhythm. The sword moved on its own accord. Melody couldn't believe how light the sword felt in her hands. It swept through the air with such ease. It was like it was made for her. _It was made for me_, she thought. _Made for a true Champion. _

She lunged herself at one of the men as he tried grabbing her and pulling her towards him. She lifted her leg and kneed him in the groin. He bent over, crying out in pain like a little child. He writhed in the dirt while Melody stood over him, ready, in case he played possum.

"Oi! Wench!" the man on the ground yelled. "You'll pay for this!"

He reached for his sword as he saw Melody stepping back, Vorpal sword placed across her chest.

"Melody!" Tarrant yelled. He motioned his head over to the side.

A couple more men came out of the side of the building, weapons drawn. Melody's eyes grew wide in horror._ This can't be happening,_ she thought. It was so easy!

"Tarrant, what are we going to do?"

"Surrender, you bloody wench! That's what!" the man that Melody was fighting hackled.

"Never!" she said as she felt the sword move on its own accord through the air, knocking the man to the ground unconscious. "Nivens! Now! We need help!"

The little rabbit heard Melody's cry and he motioned for the men of Underland to go forward and they raised their weapons high in the air. The soldiers to the Black King didn't have time to raise a reply for reinforcements and they were bombarded by sticks, axes, picks, and other odd paraphernalia. The Black King's men raised their hands in surrender when they saw that they were never going to be able to fight this alone against the amount of men that they were up against.

"Good work, men!" Melody breathed through heavy sighs.

Tarrant came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The easy part is over, darling. We still need to find and rescue Mirana."

Melody nodded. She wiped a bit of sweat off her brow. She noticed how dirty her hands were and she could just imagine what she looked like.

"Nivens," she exhaled. "Mally and Thackery. You all are coming with me and Tarrant. The rest of you men, stand guard of the castle. Raise a warning if anything should happen. You all were marvelous fighters, and I shall see to it that the White Queen reward you immensely."

Melody nodded to Tarrant and they walked into the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**~ Sorry it's taken a few days, but I'm procrastinating on ending the Epilogue...I don't want my time with Underland to end :( BUT...I did create a sequel, so, we shall see where this leads AFTER I finish my POTC story. I have a couple of those to upload at the moment while I continue on with my other stories.

Anywho, thank you to all who have been following this story with alerts, hits and comments. TRULY, TRULY appreciated! If you think others would be interested in reading, pass it along and share it with them!

Now, on to the next chappie!~Mindy

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

Their footsteps echoed off the high walls. Thackery, Nivens and Mallymkun cautiously followed. Mally carried her pin in her hand, Thackery his ladle, and Nivens shivered in his skin.

Melody held the sword out in front of her as she walked prudently through the dark walls. She could feel the damp air on her skin and it sent a chill up her spine. She unconsciously rubbed her skin and felt the hairs stand on end.

Everything was black as they walked through the halls. Even in the middle of the day, it was almost darker than midnight.

"I don't know how anyone could live here," she whispered as she heard her voice bounce off the walls. "It's so dank and dreary. Never a happy feeling could be felt here. I think this guy needs some new decorators."

"Hence the name 'Black King' dear. Not only was it his favourite colour, but also his attitude toward things wasn't the brightest. He always was at war with the White Kingdom of Marmoreal. But as you can see, we are too strong for him."

Melody was starting to feel like this was a lost cause. They had searched almost every room in the castle. They didn't get confronted by any guards in any of the halls they walked through, which seemed odd. But she felt as if something was about to happen. The Vorpal sword was starting to grow warm in her hands.

"What is it, Melody?" Tarrant asked as she stopped in her tracks.

Melody held the sword out in front of her, staring at the tip of the blade. She wrapped her hands tighter around the handle as she felt it pull her forward.

"I think we are going to find out where Mirana is."

"Good. Let the sword do its job. It knows what it wants."

Tarrant followed Melody as they made their way through the dimly lit halls. Tarrant grabbed one of the torches and carried it with them as they continued on. He motioned for Nivens, Thackery and Mally to come to his side.

"We don't want you to get lost, my friends. Stay close. I have a feeling this could get very hairy," Tarrant winced at the last remark. "No pun intended."

"None taken," Thackery whispered.

"Why is she leading the way? I think I should lead. She isn't Underlandian. I don't care if I like her or not, she is NOT Alice," Mally murmured to Thackery who was dancing around in a skittish manner.

"Mally!" Tarrant turned to his small friend. "That's inappropriate. Melody is plenty capable of defending the kingdom. The Vorpal sword has chosen her family as the line of Champions, has it not?"

"That doesn't make her a Champion."

"Mally!"

Melody stopped in her tracks. She could hear everything that the little mouse was saying. She slowly let her arms fall at her sides. Though the Vorpal sword was hard to put down, it finally surrendered to her movement.

"She's right, you know, Tarrant," Melody stated. "I am not even close to being a Champion. I don't have the slightest idea what I am doing. I think our getting away from the guards was just by luck and chance."

"How can you say such a thing, dear! You are a granddaughter of the-"

"Great Alice, I know," she said as she rolled her eyes. "But Tarrant, I come from a completely different world. We don't yield swords or fight off monsters. You saw the world I live in. We are weak. We have no backbone. How can the Vorpal sword know that I am the right one?"

"You pulled it from the armor, did you not?"

"Yes," she said in exhasperation. "But anyone could have done it with a little magic."

"No," Tarrant said firmly. "No, it's not magic that lets you yield the sword, Melody. It knows who it has chosen from the beginning of its time to its final battle. You just have to believe it here," he said as he placed his hand upon her heart.

Melody felt her breath catch in her throat. Tarrant's eyes changed to a deep, almost black, blue with his touch. She felt her heart pound hard against her chest. Tarrant's eyes grew wide after a moment of silence.

"Oh, I am so sorry, my dear," he fumbled as he pulled his hand away from Melody. "It was inappropriate and uncouth and ungentleman-like to, to," he continued as he searched for the right words.

"Tarrant!"

Melody grabbed his hand and placed it back over her heart. She wrapped her fingers tightly around his. "No! It's not. Do you feel my heart, Tarrant? I'm scared. I'm confused. But I was also in need of someone to believe in me. I haven't had that in a long time. I need you, Tarrant."

Melody felt tears well in her eyes. Tarrant's gaze softened as he slowly leaned in to her ear.

"I have always believed in you, Melody Butler," he whispered. "Never forget that."

"Are we going to rescue the Queen or do we have to bare another chapter of your sappy love story?" Mallymkun protested.

Tarrant drew back from Melody, first placing a kiss on her cheek, and gave her a nod. "Yes, Mally. I see that you are in battle mode. So, hop to it!"

"Aye!" she cried as she trotted out in front of the group. She had her pin in hand ready to fight off whatever presented itself.

"Are we really going to let her lead the way?"

Tarrant smiled. "We will let her believe so. It's the Vorpal sword that will pilot the way."

Melody pulled the sword in front of her again, hands firm on the handle. In one smooth motion, it pulled her along again. The handle was starting to grow warm against her palms and it moved Melody around a corner. The further along they went down the corridor, the louder they could hear voices.

"Tarrant," Melody whispered.

"I hear."

Slowly they crept up to the door. Melody could feel her heart begin to pound against her chest. She didn't have a plan what to do next.

The door was open a crack and she leaned against the wall, peering in. She could see a man pacing the room. She remembered him as Alec, but really his name was Brennan.

Melody clenched her jaw tight when she saw Mirana sitting in a chair, eyes closed. A smile slowly drawing in her face.

"Why doesn't she move?" Melody whispered to herself.

"Melody, what is it?" Tarrant breathed.

"Mirana," she said, turning to face Tarrant. "She's in a chair, unbound, but she doesn't move. Why doesn't she move?"

"A spell. Brennan has a spell on her."

Melody felt the sword tug towards the door. "Easy, Vorpal. Not yet. We need to assess the situation at hand."

At those words, she felt the sword slack a little under her grasp. It was like it was alive; like it had a living breathing spirit that she could command.

"Let's go," Melody said.

"No," Tarrant countered. He held his hand over her torso, holding her back. "Remember, you just told the Vorpal sword we need to assess the situation. If you just go barreling in there, Brennan could seriously hurt Mirana. He has her under a spell, remember?"

"Yes, but you can see her. She's faint and looks ill-hearted. He obviously has done some damage to her already. Look at her face. We need to go now, Tarrant. We don't have time to sit and wait. What I meant when we needed to assess the situation was, that, we needed to see what we were up against. I see what we are up against now. We need to go. Now."

"Melody," he said. He turned her to face him, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, please. I have been an Underlandian all my life. I know the things that evil lords can do. I don't want to see anything happen to you or our Queen. I know you are wonderfully capable of defeating him, but think this through before you head in."

Melody processed the words Tarrant was speaking. She understood what he was saying, but if they waited any longer, who knows what this Brennan character could do.

"I understand. But the Vorpal sword knows what it wants. It knows what it has to do. It will lead me. For some reason, as long as it is in my hands, I feel as if it sends messages to me; telling me what to do. I know it sounds crazy."

"Darling, I'm a mad hatter. Nothing is crazy to me."

Melody laughed. She searched Tarrant's eyes and he nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Mally, Thackery and Nivens. I know you are not going to like what I have to say, but please stand guard. Tarrant and I are going in this alone."

Mallymkun groaned.

"No! I will not miss all the fun!" she said as she drew her pin.

"Mally, no," Tarrant whispered. "Melody needs to do this. Please."

Mallymkun narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Fine."

Melody held the sword in front of her feeling it warm again and drew in a deep breath. "Alright, do your thing," she said to the sword as she kicked in the door.

"What's this?" Brennan bellowed as he heard the door slam open.

He saw Melody standing in front of the opening, sword drawn, the crazy hatter behind her. He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Please don't tell me that you are going to try and fight me with that, dear girl," he mocked.

"I am," she stated firmly.

Tarrant stood behind her, hand on his sword, ready to make a move if she needed help.

"Let Mirana go. I don't want to have to fight if I don't have to. I," she paused, "I will kill you if I need to."

Brennan let out another laugh. "Child, you are weak and frail. You do not have the power to stand up to me."

"I don't, but the Vorpal sword does. It's ready."

"The Vorpal sword has no power over me. But I will soon have power over it. Hand it over."

"Never."

"Now. I was not making a suggestion. It was an order."

Melody shook her head. "No."

"Melody, you are making this harder than it has to be. Hand it over, and Mirana goes free."

Melody inched her way over to Mirana who was still sitting in the chair. A smile drew on the Queen's face. Melody felt the sword speak to her. She raised the sword over her head and turned to Mirana. She slammed the sword against the chair, breaking the shield around Mirana. Fragments shattered all around them, freeing the Queen from her bonds.

"You insubordinate creature! How dare you! You will pay for this!" Brennan yelled as he drew his sword, charging forward to Melody.

Melody felt her blood quiver in her veins as she saw him coming forward. She couldn't move from the spot. Mirana had made her way over to Tarrant.

"She has to do this on her own, Tarrant. You know this," Mirana stated as she held Tarrant back.

He didn't like seeing her scared and he was worried for her. He knew the Vorpal sword would do what it willed, but did it care about the person that yielded it?

Brennan raised the sword in the air. Melody coward as the Vorpal sword drew across her face. She squeezed her eyes tight as she felt the his blade crash against hers, sending her to her knees. She quickly got back up and let the sword continue its quest. Though her arms were heavy with exhaustion from the fight with the guards, she knew she had to continue on. Brennan was much stronger and more skilled than the other men from what she could tell already.

Vrellen coward off in a corner as he watched his King fight against the girl. He shifted his eyes about the room and saw three little heads peering in the doorway.

"You!" he yelled, pointing his finger at the three animals.

The trio's eyes grew wide as they watched the little man come charging towards them.

"Get him!" Mally yelled, pin at the ready.

They moved into the room and jumped on Vrellen. He screamed, trying to pull them off. Thackery beat him with his ladel, Mally poked him all over with her pin and Nivens dug his claws into Vrellen's flesh, hanging on to his back, screaming for dear life. Vrellen ran out of the room and down the hall trying to remove the creatures off him.

Melody continued to cross blades with Brennan. He had knocked her down more times than she could count. Tarrant felt his heart beat hard in his chest. She needed help, but he knew that he couldn't interfere.

Melody cried as she continued to fight against the Black King.

"You can give up, woman. I don't really want to fight you anyway. You are too pretty a specimen to destroy."

Melody felt a trickle by her mouth. She whimpered when she saw the blood on her fingers.

"Just hand the sword over, Melody. Think of it! You and I. Ruling together in Brungretter. You could be my queen. I always knew I liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you at the ball," Brennan said lustfully.

"Never!"

"Oh, that's right. You are in love with the one that killed my father," he said, glaring over at Tarrant. "How could I forget?"

Melody felt her weakness disappear. It was replaced by repulsion and hatred. She felt the sword grow boiling hot in her hands. It pulled her forward. She felt it rise in the air and slash across Brennan's unprotected torso. Before she could do anything else, the sword pierced through Brennan's skin, coming out the other side. She twisted it and withdrew it.

Brennan grabbed his side in pain, falling to his knees. She watched as a pool of blood formed around his dying body. His mouth hung open as he gave his last breath.

Melody's hands trembled as she watched him breathe his last. She felt her stomach churn. She dropped the Vorpal sword at her side and looked at her hands. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She turned to see Mirana and Tarrant's stunned, concerned looks. Melody felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she fell to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**~ So, this is the final chapter to the story *tear*. BUT, I have the Epilogue ready to go and it will be posted on Friday. Thank you all for joining me on this journey.

And to all who have been following this story with alerts, hits and comments, I raise a cup o' tea to you in gratitude! If you think others would be interested in reading, pass it along and share it with them!

~Mindy

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

Melody moaned and rubbed her head. It felt like it was under the weight of a thousand bricks. She slowly opened her eyes and recognized the room. It was white. Everything was white; the curtains, bedding, furniture. It was blinding to her eyes and she closed them again.

"Good morning, dear," came a soft male voice.

Melody felt a hand smooth her hair making its way across her shoulders to her hand. She felt its warm touch, smiled and squeezed it tight.

"Welcome back," the voice came again.

"Tarrant," Melody whispered.

"You have been out for two days, milady," already answering her questions as she woke. "And to reassure you, I have never left your side once. I wouldn't let Mirana's busybodies fuss with you. I wanted to make sure that you got enough sleep and were well rested."

"Tarrant, you truly are a dream," Melody swooned.

He furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Meaning, that I am ever so grateful for you taking care of me."

"Ah," he sighed, relieved. He was hoping that she wasn't thinking that he was a dream again.

"I love you, Hatter."

Tarrant leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "As do I, my Champion."

Melody's eyes flew open. She forgot that she had just conquered the Black King. Or, at least she thought that she did. She tried sitting up in the bed, but the quick motion caused her to fall back against the pillow.

"Tarrant, did he-"

"Brennan, the son of the Grffyn, the Black King, fell to the Vorpal Sword. It's bearer, you, slain him, and he shall not return. Brungretter has willingly become part of Marmoreal. They do not want to fight anymore. They only did so due to the lineage of their rulers. Marmoreal is slowly coming back to normal and the kingdom is at peace." He paused. "For now."

"Good to know."

Melody grabbed Tarrant's hands and held them in her own. She turned them over and ran her fingers over the lacings and thimbles hiding his extremities.

"Why must you always wear such novelties, Tarrant?" she said as she furrowed her brow. "I want to feel your palms against mine."

Tarrant felt a sudden rush of heat through his body. Never had anyone spoken words like that to him. He was caught off guard, but yet he wanted her to experience everything he could give her.

He slowly removed the lacings wrapped around his palms. He removed the thimbles and tape protecting his fingertips. His skin felt odd without it, but he was willing to oblige her at anytime.

He slowly placed his hands in hers. She ran her fingers over the lines of his palms. She traced the outline of his fingers.

Melody looked at him with a longing. She wanted to kiss him as a lover should, but she was shy and she didn't know how he would take it or feel about it. She visibly gulped.

Tarrant moved off the bed and bent to one knee. He positioned himself so he was at the head of the bed. He ran his hands through her hair, never removing his eyes away from hers.

She moved her right arm and placed it on his opposing arm, pulling him closer. Tarrant slowly moved his upper body to hers. He closed his eyes as he felt her breath on his skin. He opened his mouth slightly, ready to play a kiss on her lips. Never had he felt such a stirring in his being. Could he really gone beyond crazy?

There was a knock on the door and Tarrant sighed, letting his forehead drop to Melody's. He let his hands fall to his sides as Melody softly giggled.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion," came a soft little voice.

Mallymkun jumped up onto the bed and scurried up to Melodys hands.  
"Bout time you woke up," she chuckled. "We thought for sure that we were going to have to try waking you up with a kiss like Sleeping Beauty. Though, I see Tarrant wouldn't have a problem with that. Blech."

Tarrant tittered as he rose back to the bed to sit next to Melody.

"It's alright, she's awake!" Mally yelled to the door.

Slowly, a couple of heads peeked in and then emerged. The Tweedle boys hit each other as they continued to walk into the room. Thackery and Nivens walked in slowly.

"It's so good to see you all, friends," Melody replied. She leaned over as the Tweedles came close to the bed. She kissed each one of the them on their foreheads. They blushed and stepped away. "And you, Thackery," she said as she kissed him on the forehead as well, "were extremely brave." She looked to Nivens who shyly shook next to the bed. "Nivens, had it not been for you romping in the garden, I would have never been able to come here and save Underland. Thank you, friend."

"It's my duty, my Champion," he whispered as he bowed.

"What about me?" Mally protested.

"What?" Melody mockingly questioned. She scooped up the little mouse in her hands. "How could I forget you, Mally? You were the bravest of them all! Had it not been for you, I would have never been able to find the White Queen. For that," Melody bowed her head, "I owe you my gratitude." She raised her eyes to Tarrant and winked.

"Now, now, friends," Tarrant said standing up. "I must make you all shoo. Melody needs her rest. She is still weak and needs to regain her strength." Tarrant turned to Melody and kissed her warmly on the cheek. "I shall return, my dearest. I will not be long. But do not feel like you must stay awake on my accord. Rest," he said as he played a finger across her jawline.

Melody felt her heart warm as she watched Tarrant usher everyone out of the room. He turned and winked at her before closing the door. Melody started feeling her eyes grow heavy and headed back into a deep slumber.

* * *

A few days had past. Tarrant was always by her side keeping her happy and making her laugh. The Tweedles, Mally, Thackery and Nivens made regular visits throughout the days. Mirana came in as well and checked up on her new Champion.

With each passing day, Melody's strength grew and she was almost up for a walk in the garden that Tarrant had promised her.

She was sitting in bed reading a book that he brought in from the Queen's library when she heard a clinking sound. She noticed that it was coming from the French doors. She slowly got out of bed and opened them. As she walked out on to the balcony she saw what was making the noise.

"Tarrant, you could have killed me!" she mockingly scolded.

"Oh! You heard me! I'm sorry for the continuous annoyance of the banging pebbles."

"You are forgiven. Just this once though."

Tarrant bowed low. "Milady, as a faithful servant to the White Queen, and to you, her Champion, I come to serenade you."

Melody raised an eyebrow and smirked. Tarrant bent to one knee and cleared his throat.

_"How doth the sun shine so brightly in the mid of day  
How doth the night sky darken where the stars happily play  
How doth my heart grow fond of the love that I give  
How doth do you take it, my fairest, to live?  
How doth do you take it, my fairest, to live?_

Do you take it with a spoonful of sugar  
Or do you take it with the sourest of vinegar  
I pray that you doth take it with my heart in mind  
For I shall always love you, my dearest divine.  
For I shall always love you, my dearest divine."

Tarrant raised his eyebrows. Melody playfully placed her hands against her heart and fluttered her eyes.

"My dear, how doth do you respond?" he asked, still bent on one knee, splaying arms out wide at his side.

"Oh, Tarrant, you know how I 'doth take it'. I love you till the end of time and back again. Nothing could separate my love for you. Ever."

Melody turned at the sound of gagging behind her. She saw Mirana with her hand over her mouth, rolling her eyes.

"As much as I know how you two love each other, that was simply nauseating."

Melody chuckled to herself as the Queen came forward.

"Tarrant, please do not make me lose my lunch again. And if you please, I am stealing Melody away for some time." She looked at the girl. "We need to talk."

Melody gulped and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Dress, my dear, and meet me in the thrown room."

Mirana smiled and floated out of the room. Melody leaned over the balcony and blew the confused Hatter a kiss. He caught it in his hand and placed it in his pocket of his jacket.

"For safe keeping," he whispered.

"I care not what she says, Tarrant. I shall be as sappy as I want. Funny how things work when you really are in love. I always hated seeing my sister and brother-in-law mack on each other all the time."

"My lady," Tarrant bowed. "Until later on the morrow. Go. You do not want to upset the Queen." He turned and walked away. He occasionally looked back to see if Melody was indeed watching him. Smugly, he turned back around and paraded away, lightly Fudderwacking.

Melody quickly turned and opened her wardrobe. She didn't want to wear anything super fancy, but she also didn't want to look like she just threw something together.

Her mind raced with ideas running through her head. What did Mirana want to talk to her about? Was it about Tarrant? Her going back home? Her staying in Underland? She didn't know what the Queen had up her sleeve, but she knew that she was soon to find out.

She swiftly donned a simple white shift. She tied a blue sash at her waist and pulled her hair up into a bun. Since her hair was wavy-the heat from the day was starting to kink it more- the piece-y style was full and a couple tendrils fell at her nape. She looked herself over in the mirror.

A few scrapes had yet to heal, and the bruises were starting to yellow, but other than that, she almost looked normal.

_Normal_, she thought. _What is even normal in Underland? _She couldn't help by giggle at her thoughts.

She made her way down the stairs to the throne room. Mirana was lounging on her throne, reading over a map. When she heard the faint steps of Melody approaching, she looked up and smiled.

Melody stopped in her tracks and quickly curtsied.

"You wanted to speak with me, Your Grace?" she whispered.

Mirana smirked and rose from the throne. She floated down the stairs and stood in front of Melody. "My dear, why do you insist on calling me 'Your Grace'? Are we not friends? And do not friends call each other by our first names?" she asked as her hand moved smoothly in the air.

"Yes...Mirana," Melody responded quietly. "But I am also your Champion. And I should see fit to show you the respect that the great White Queen deserves."

Mirana placed a soft, white hand on Melody's cheek. "My dear, you may be Underland's Champion. But, first and foremost, you are my friend." She snaked Melody's arm around hers. "Come."

The two women walked out into the courtyard. For a little while they were silent. The breeze tickled Melody's skin. She closed her eyes as she let the sun warm her and she inhaled in deep the fragrant air from the flowers.

"Beautiful day, is it not?" Mirana finally spoke.

"It is."

"I think a day such as this would be wonderful for an Underlandian wedding."

Melody stopped in her tracks. "Underlandian wedding?"

Mirana smirked again. "Of course. The court would line here," she said as she motioned along the path. "The villagers, of course, would be invited along with all the finest princes and royalties in the surrounding kingdoms."

Melody tried to picture all the people that she met at the ball. Names upon names swam in her head. Rows upon rows would be filled with the people of who's names that she couldn't remember.

"And the Bride and Groom would stand here."

Mirana stopped at the topiaries of the angels that marked the entrance into the courtyard.

"An arch of white flowers would drape across the entrance and would end in the hands of each of the topiaries. The walls of the courtyard would be lined with vases of flowers from each of the kingdoms, signifying the unity of all the nations, and each of the rows would be lined with dark blue flowers."

Melody turned and looked at the courtyard. Yes, indeed, it would hold a lot of people. But she didn't know why Mirana would be bringing up an Underlandian wedding. Surely she didn't think...

"And, Your Majesty-"

Mirana quickly turned to Melody and gave her a stern look.

"I'm sorry, Mirana. Who, if I may, is the couple in question? If I am picturing the scene properly in my head, they would have the most extravagant wedding I have ever seen."

"The couple, my dear?"

"Yes. Who are they? Or, are you just saying it in general? To make polite conversation about the weather since it's a lovely day?"

"I would not have brought it up, had it not been the fact that I had an inkling." She took Melody's hands. "It would be you and a certain Hatter."

Melody quickly withdrew her hands. "Me? And...Tarrant?" She giggled. "You couldn't possibly be serious? Could you?"

Mirana only nodded her head.

Melody turned away and started to pace.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What gave you the idea that we were to be...married?"

"I see the way you look at each other. I am not saying that it will happen anytime soon, but if my guess is correct, I can see that Tarrant is planning on finally settling down."

Melody felt her stomach jump to her throat. Not in disgust, but with excitement. Could it really be that he cared that much for her? She truly, absolutely loved him and would do anything for him and she knew that he cared deeply for her, but, marriage?

"Melody," Mirana spoke quietly. She walked up to Melody and placed a hand on her face. She saw the confusion, love, admiration, and fear all mingling in her eyes. "He loves you. And would do anything for you."

"I know."

"And I would do anything for you as well. You are my Champion. And forever I am grateful for your loyalty and bravery in defeating the evil in this land. You were quite brave." Mirana took Melody's arm again and promenaded her around the courtyard again. "For never having any experience or training in fending off evil, you were quite the quick-witted and daring young lady."

"I remember listening to grandmother Victoria tell her stories and grandmother Alice's stories. Maybe that's where the bravery comes from. I don't think I would have ever been able to handle a sword or fight off an evil King had it not been for the fact that they spoke of Underland so highly."

"They were wonderful women. Strong and brave. And I see a lot of them in you. And I am grateful for all they have done. It's a shame they couldn't stay in Underland. I do wish I could have had many parties with them."

Melody smiled at Mirana's words.

"And I do hope that you choose to stay in Underland with us. It would not be the same without you. Though, I would understand and respect your decision if you choose to return home to Overland."

Melody smiled. "I am not leaving. And even though I went through a hard time here on my visits, I would gladly do them all over again and not change a thing. I learned a lot about myself here, Mirana, that, had I not fallen down that hole, I would be lost in Overland. I couldn't imagine ever leaving this place. Everything else just seems mediocre. And as much as I love my family, I know I can see them anytime I want. I know how to get back. I will fight for Underland anytime you need me."

Mirana placed both of her hands over Melody's. "I was hoping you would say that. We need you here. It's good that you are staying."

"I could never hurt Tarrant's heart again. I care too deeply for him. And life would never be the same if I could not see him every day. I can be myself around him and not have to worry about saying or doing something foolish."

"You remind me so much of Alice, Melody. So much. And I think that's why all of Underland took kindly to you. They knew Alice's heart, even though she couldn't stay."

"But she wanted to come back. It's just that she started a family and, well, it took control of her life. I would have never known about Underland had she not passed her stories on to her daughter and her granddaughter."

"You are Kingsleigh through and through, child. Alice's blood runs in your veins. Wonderland will forever run in your veins."

"I will be forever Wonderland," Melody dreamed. "Forever Wonderland..."

Melody closed her eyes and smiled. Her heart warmed at all the faces that came floated into her memory: The Tweedles, Thackery, Mallymkun, Nivens, Mirana, and of course, Tarrant. She would never forget the first day that she came and she saw Tarrant. She would never forget any of the moments they all shared with each other. They would forever be locked away in her heart. And she was ready to make many more memories here in Wonderland with all her new friends. Her life never felt so complete. Never had she felt so much comfort. She felt like she was home. She couldn't figure out why a longing in her heart wasn't being filled when she was in London until she came here. She understood. Underland needed her, and she needed it.

This was home. At last.


	19. Epilogue

**A/N**~ And so, the story is complete. Thank you all for joining me on this journey. Tis a sad day for my fingertips. But, I am currently working on the sequel, so keep your eyes on the horizon!

And to all who have been following this story with alerts, hits and comments, I raise a cup o' tea to you in gratitude! If you think others would be interested in reading, pass it along and share it with them!

~Mindy

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Tarrant Hightopp and his band of friends in Wonderland, but I sadly cannot. Walt Disney has ownership. Sad, sad day.

* * *

The villages were bustling about preparing for the big celebration that was about to commence at the castle in Marmoreal. The food was being prepared, the flowers were being arranged, the gowns were being pieced together. Everyone was excited to have a part in the festivities.

Two weeks had past since Melody spoke with Mirana in the courtyard. She spent much of her time with Tarrant at his house, helping him tidy it up. He felt horrible for keeping it such a mess, but Melody understood; he was a bachelor after all. And a mad one to boot.

Mally and Thackery continued to mosey about the table in the front yard while Tarrant and Melody busied themselves.

Tarrant was happy to have Melody back home with him. He felt out of place all those days when he was at the castle waiting for Melody to feel better. Mirana wouldn't let Melody go until she knew full well that she was healed completely. And Melody was glad to return to the little run down house that belonged to her favorite Hatter.

Tarrant went about his sewing room, creating for Melody the most extravagant gown he ever produced. Glitz and glam was the aim for this design since Melody was now going to be a Lady of the Court. He smiled appreciatively at the thought of Melody sitting beside Mirana. His heart swelled with love for his Overlandian princess. He smirked as well, since, he, Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter to the White Queen, would now become a Lord of the Court as well. He and Melody would sit at opposite sides of the Queen. They would be involved in all things important to Underland and they would see fit to keep the land free of evil and filled with peace.

* * *

Melody paced about the room the night before the big celebration. Her big celebration. She felt her heart flutter. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She knew that there were going to be many responsibilities that lie ahead as the new Lady to the Queen. She was ready to help in any way that she could. She would don the armor and fight for Marmoreal anytime the Queen asked. But she couldn't help but think that if she let the Queen down at any point in time, she would be upset with her and send her back to Overland.

There was a knock on her door and she saw Tarrant poke his head in slowly.

"Melody?"

"In here."

Tarrant slowly walked into the room.

"I brought you some tea and a scone. I was outside and saw your figure pacing about the room. Not that I was spying on you or hovering over your window because I can't keep my eyes off you, well, I could keep my eyes off you, but you are a lovely creature and I love you and I want to be with you but not stalking-like which brings me back to the point that I was standing under your window staring up at you-"

"Hatter," Melody said as she placed her hands on his upper arms.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Melody smiled and shook her head.

"I brought this for you. To calm the nerves for tomorrow."

"Did you bring an extra cup for yourself? I don't think that I am the only one who's going to be nervous."

He handed her the scone and tea and reached into his pocket and pulled out an empty cup. He pulled a piece of lint off it, fogged the side with his breath and cleaned it off.

"So, where's your tea, then Tarrant?"

He smiled slyly. He raised a finger in the air and walked back to the door. He pulled a wheeled tray into the room. Melody shook her head and giggled. The tray was littered with fruits, scones and a tea pot.

"I thought you might need this."

"Tarrant, what would I do without you?" She kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed and turned twenty shades of red. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him, signaling Melody to sit next to him. She quickly obliged and began sipping her tea.

They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Melody quietly sipped her tea and Tarrant twirled his cup on the saucer.

"I am ever so grateful that you are staying in Underland, Melody," he whispered without looking up from his cup.

Melody laid her head on his shoulder. "I could never leave you, Tarrant. And believe me, when I tell you, that when you first asked me to stay with you in Underland, my decision was not taken lightly. I was pulled. I wanted to stay here, but I knew I had to take care of things in London. And now you see why."

"I do." He set his cup on the tray and turned to Melody, clasping her hands in his. "But I am ever so grateful." He searched her eyes while his turned a deep shade of blue.

Melody watched his eyes change in the lowly lit room. "I love you too," she whispered.

Tarrant scooted a little closer to Melody and placed his hands on her face. He had a deep desire, which he never had before, brewing in his body and he pulled Melody close to him. He firmly pressed his lips against her as he felt a whimper escape from her mouth. Melody clutched the sheets about her then drew her hands to Tarrant's upper arms. She opened her mouth more fully for him and deepened the kiss.

Tarrant rocked his head side to side, following Melody's move. He let his hands trail down her neck, across her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He felt that desire threaten to take control of his whole body. His blood flowed hot under his skin. He was afraid. He never felt this way before and didn't know how to react.

He quickly pulled away from the kiss, leaving Melody hanging on to the empty space in front of her.

"I must go. I am acting in a way a gentleman shouldn't. These feelings should not be expressed in such a reckless manner. I am sorry for the way I forced myself upon you, my lady."

"Tarrant, wait!"

Melody quickly stood from the bed and pulled Tarrant back into the room before he was able to lay a hand on the doorknob.

"Don't go," she whispered. "Please."

Tarrant slowly turned to her. She could see the color in his under eye circles changing from a deep, passionate red to a lighter shade of purple.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Melody paused. "I- I love you, Tarrant." She paused again, searching for the right words. "What we did happens all the time to people who are in love."

"And married. Which we are not. It was ungentleman-like of me to approach you in such a way." He held Melody's hands in his own. "I have never felt this way about a woman before, Melody. These feelings are all new to me. And they scare me. I fear as if I may hurt you in some way. Some way I don't know how yet. And I would never want to hurt you. I like the way I feel when I am with you, but I'm frightened."

Melody turned her hands over Tarrants and played her fingers along the bandages once again covering his fingers.

"I'm frightened too, Tarrant. But in a good way." She searched his eyes. "I promise you that what you are feeling is only natural."

He looked at her. He knew that she was trying to calm his spirit, but it seemed every time that he looked into her eyes that night, all he wanted to do was kiss her and lay his hands on her. These were reactions to feelings that were coming too frequent and he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I must go," he finally replied. "We have a big day and you need your sleep."

"Please stay, Tarrant," she pleaded. "I'm extra nervous for tomorrow and I know I won't sleep. Please stay with me. At least until I fall sleep, then, if you feel more comfortable?"

Tarrant watched her eyes and could tell that she would indeed not get any sleep and she would be a complete wreck in the morning. He sighed and pushed the cart of food off to the side.

"Let's get you to bed."

Melody hugged Tarrant and moved to the bed. She adjusted herself as he folded the blankets around her. He sat on the bed next to her and played with a few tendrils that fell along her temple. He bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Good night, my fairest Champion. Rest."

"Are you not going to lie next to me?"

"For fear of possibly doing something I aught not to, I will remain in my position here. I can keep just as close watch on you this way."

"You are stubborn, aren't you, Hatter?"

"Aye."

Melody smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Melody woke the next morning, Tarrant was nowhere to be found in the room. The wheeled tray was gone as well. But her eyes lit up when she saw a glint of gold in the corner of the room. She flipped the covers off her body and she shivered as the cool morning air hit her skin. She padded across the room and stood in front of the dress.

Pinned to it was a note.

_My dearest Melody,_

The day has arrived when you will be anointed the Lady to the White Queen! Caloo Calay! My fairest Champion deserves the best and I hope that you enjoy your new dress.

Your maids will be waiting upon you at about an hour after high noon to assist you with your hair and other frivolities.

I will be around three hours after high noon to escort you to the castle. I do not want to interrupt your time alone whilst you get ready. I am sorry that I left you in the mid of night, but my eyes were as heavy as lead and they forced me to cross into dreamland.

I look forward to seeing you soon, my dearest.

With all my love, your Hatter,  
Tarrant

Melody felt her heart swell at the words of his letter. Her maids, though? Since when did he have maids at his place? Where was he hiding them? She shrugged, kissed the letter and set it aside.

She ran her fingers over the finest fabric she had ever laid her eyes upon. Facets of gold mingled together creating different shades with every turn of the dress. The sleeves were cream and capped. The hem was three inches high of dark gold silk. The bodice was the same cream with dark gold silk threaded through giving it the glimmering sparkle when the light hit it. The skirt was full. The underlying fabric was cream as well, with a shell of gold silk mesh over the top. At the waist the fabric seemed to be much darker, but as the skirt spread out, it got lighter, mingling with swirls embroidered at the hem.

Melody couldn't believe her eyes. She thought Tarrant outdid himself with the dress that she wore to the ball for the celebration of Tarrant killing Gryffn, the Black King. Now, she knew without a doubt that this man was a master at his craft. A pair of long, white gloves lay on the table next to the dress with the necklace that she wore to the ball.

As she was admiring the items before her, relishing the memories of her times here in Underland, there was a knock on the door. She opened it, half expecting it to be Tarrant. When she opened it, there was tray with tea and breakfast. She looked down the hall to see who could have left such a wonderful gift. She knew it had to have been Tarrant. She smiled when she saw the note next to the cup. It told her to enjoy her time of pampering.

Melody wheeled the tray into the room and sat at the bed and ate. She heard a horse whinny and wheels coming to a stop. She got up and looked out the window. Tarrant was motioning three young ladies inside. He told them that Melody was up in her room and that is where she was to remain. She was not to lift a finger nor do anything; this was her special day.

Before she could even open the door to head downstairs to thank Tarrant, the ladies were already at the door, hands posed to knock.

"I supposed you are my maids, yes?"

The girls curtsied. "By order of the White Queen."

"Of course," Melody said as she rolled her eyes. "Will I be able to at least bathe before you fuss over me?"

The girls giggled and looked to each other deviously.

* * *

"This was not what I had in mind for bathing," Melody said as one of the girls grabbed her arm and scrubbed.

Melody sat in the tub as they scrubbed every inch of her. She pursed her lips in slight annoyance and silently cursed Mirana and Tarrant. They will have their payback, she thought.

The girls pulled Melody out of the tub and proceeded to primp her. They wrapped her in a robe, dried her hair, and lotioned her skin. They rouged her cheeks and lips and glittered her eyes. They used a kohl stick and lightly lined her eyes. They curled and pinned her hair. They helped her pull her dress on.

Melody noticed that by time they were done, it was almost three o'clock. Three o'clock meant that she would get to see Tarrant. Finally.

The girls left and Melody stood looking in the mirror at her reflection. She looked like a princess. The dress fit her perfectly.

There was a knock on the door and Melody went to open it. Tarrant stood on the other side in a black suit with a bright white ascot.

"Don't you look smashing?" she teased. "I do much prefer your normal attire. This," she said as she motioned her hand in the air from his head to his feet, "is not the Tarrant I know and love."

"Nor is this," Tarrant motioned to Melody. "But this look suits you as well. You look absolutely beautiful."

Melody motioned for Tarrant to come into the room.

"You know, you and Mirana are going to have a payback for the, um, torture session this morning."

Tarrant furrowed his brow.

"It was not to your liking, I presume?"

"It would have been fine had not the girls decided they wanted to bathe me as well. I am fully capable of doing that on my own," she giggled.

"Oh." Tarrant's face brightened. "I have this for you."

He removed his hands from behind his back and displayed a tiara. A very small tiara with three small diamonds set in the middle was proudly sitting in the palm of his hands.

"Tarrant," Melody breathed.

He placed it on her head amongst the curls. "Now you look like royalty."

"I'm not royalty, Tarrant."

"No, but you are now the Queen's Lady."

Melody stepped forward and tugged at the lapel of his jacket. "And you are now the Queen's..."

"Advisor," he chimed in.

"Yes."

"I think it's time we get you to that ball, my dear."

Melody briefly fought her feelings of the moment, but won when she grabbed Tarrant's face, pulling him to her. She kissed him and held him there for a minute. She didn't know when she would get to do it for the rest of the evening and she wanted at least one moment together before they headed back to his place.

"We can go now. I just wanted to steal one last kiss before I don't see you for the rest of the evening."

Tarrant's under eye circles changed colors and couldn't decide on a mood. He quickly grabbed Melody's arm and pulled her along into the carriage.

* * *

The celebration had gone well. Though Melody's nerves were starting to get the best of her, when the public display was over, she could relax a little. But then came the talking with everyone in the hall. She was dreading that part. She would be pulled left and right and never have a moments rest.

People fussed about Melody and kept commenting on her dress and how beautiful she looked. And her romance with the Hatter. How that got leaked was beside her. Maybe it was the way they noticed him looking her and vice that was all they wanted to talk about. They seemed to care nothing about wanting to learn more about Melody and her other life. Or her battles. Which, she was grateful for. Living through them once was enough for her. Tarrant kept getting pulled away from her when he knew that she wanted him there the most.

"Attention!" Mirana spoke above the people. When they didn't respond to her, she repeated herself. Frustrated, she placed her fingers to her lips and whistled.

Everyone turned and she smiled sweetly.

"Now, that I have everyone's attention, I would like Melody and Tarrant to come forth again."

Melody quickly murmured an "excuse me" to the people that she was standing next to and hurried up to Mirana. She watched Tarrant move through the crowd and stand on the other side of Mirana.

"It has been a wonderful evening so far, has it not?"

Everyone applauded.

"I have a surprise for Melody."

She turned to her and held her hands. "I know that leaving your life in Overland was a monumental decision to make. And I know that your heart is heavy with longing for your family. But, as you know, you can visit them any time at your choosing. However, since I know that this is big day for you, I decided to let a certain someone come and visit you."

Melody felt her heart move.

The doors to the hall creaked loudly open and the crowd turned. They murmured amongst themselves and parted when the figure entered the room. Melody gasped when the figure started coming closer.

"Mother!"

Melody picked up the hem of her skirt and ran down the stairs. She flung herself at her mother as she clung to her. The women cried and laughed together.

"Melody! Look at you! You look absolutely fabulous! Like royalty." She wiped away a quick tear. "Like a true Champion."

"Mother..."

"Mirana informed me of your battle. I am so proud of you, Melody."

"Thank you. How long have you been here? How long will you be here? Oh, Mother, there is so much that I can't wait to tell you!"

"In good time, dear. But today is your big day! Let's celebrate, shall we? We can talk for days. I will be here for some time. Tarrant promised me anytime I was ready that he would show me Underland."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes."

"Well..."

Melody walked her mother up to the throne.

"I have something to say as well," Tarrant blurted out.

Everyone turned to look at the nervous Hatter. He fidgeted with his fingers and looked to Mirana. She moved backwards and motioned Tarrant forward. He took a couple steps and stood in front of Melody.

Susan was still holding her daughter's hands when he looked at Melody and then to Susan. She smiled and let go of Melody's hands, stepping off to the side by Mirana.

Melody looked around at the people, her mother and Mirana. She felt awkwardly on display with no one standing beside her.

Tarrant gave a slight smile. He kept his eyes on Melody's when he lowered to one knee. He bit his lip.

Melody felt her breath stick in her throat.

"I-I-I am n-not a king. I am n-not a prince. I have nothing to offer you but my humble heart and love."

Melody bit her lip, fighting back tears.

"I am naught but a simple hat maker, and mad. But I love you, Melody Butler, with all my heart. I would protect you, love you, cherish you  
enrapture you delight in you relish in you dote on you worship you-"

"Hatter," Melody whispered.

"Sorry. I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "What I mean to say, Melody, is that I would love you till the end of time. And I am asking that you place you hand in mine and let me take you to be...my wife."

He watched her face. Her eyes seemed to be changing colors as he spoke.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Tarrant. I will. Forever and for always I belong to you."

Mirana let out a happy sigh and clasped her hands in front of her.

Tarrant stood and nervously placed a kiss on Melody's cheek. She shook her head and pulled him to her, wholeheartedly pressing her lips to his.  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Mirana cleared her throat when she noticed the two weren't willing to separate. Melody and Tarrant slowly broke away from the embrace.

"Well! Looks like we will be having an Underlandian wedding sooner than I had anticipated!" Mirana announced. She turned to Melody and gave her a little wink.

* * *

Melody, Tarrant and Susan went back to his house after the ball. They laughed and talked all the way home. They stayed up much too late into the evening telling stories. Mally and Thackery had gone to bed long before them after the festivities. Melody was starting to feel the night pull on her eyelids as well and bid her mother goodnight. Tarrant walked her up to her room and closed the door behind them.

"It's good to see your mother here, Melody."

"Yes it is," she said as she wrapped her arms around Tarrant's waist.

"Are," he hesitated, "you happy with your decision?"

"My decision?" She looked up at Tarrant. "To marry you, you mean?"

"Yes."

"What kind of question is that? You know I am. For the love of Heaven, Tarrant, I can't live without you. You make me more happy than I ever could be."

"I see." He kissed the top of her forehead. "I shall see you then in the morning, future Mrs. Hightopp."

Melody watched Tarrant walk out of the room. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She heart beat a thousand miles a minute.

She couldn't be happier. The man she love proposed to her. She was the Lady to the Queen-the highest rank in the Court. She was the Underlandian Champion.

And her mother was here. She couldn't wait to show her everything there was to know about Underland.

She couldn't wait to see what adventures lie ahead with Tarrant and the rest of his brood. Tarrant was going to start his own family. Though, she knew, it would never replace the one he lost all those years ago, she knew that he was happy. And that made her happy.

She would continue on the legacy of the Kingsleigh line and make her grandmothers happy. Wonderland was a place in her heart. Wonderland was real and she was not willing to let anything happen to it.

Melody laid in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking of everything that was about to change in her life. And she was devoted to keep Wonderland alive. Forever.


End file.
